Show Me How to Live
by sheelanagig
Summary: She was the standard doctor at Arkham, but when a figure from her past appears in the form of a grease-paint smeared clown, she knows she can never go back. And more importantly; that he won't let her. Joker/OC Post TDK
1. Roses In The Hospital

_'Progressing like a constant war,_  
><em>There's no one to feel ashamed fo<em>r' - _**Roses In The Hospital, Manic Street Preachers.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The sound of the soles of their shoes tapping against the floor could be heard from down the hall, most occupants of the cells they walked past chose to ignore them, or just take a quick sideways glance.<p>

Doctor Jeremiah Arkham and a member of his team walked along the hallways briskly.

"Now, Edie, as I'm sure you've heard, our newest patient has already ploughed through two other doctors, I honestly don't know what he does to them." Arkham sighed, so far he had lost two of his most valuable psychologists. Both had cracked under pressure and rigorous questioning on the patient's behalf. Both had been headstrong and able doctors to say the least, the fact that they had failed was not their fault, the elderly doctor had surmised, but a fault on his part for not taking an interest, or pushing for a more formal setting in the workplace.

Either way, however, Arkham Asylum's newest mental patient was proving to be more than a handful, and quite frankly most of the staff were terrified of him. He didn't seem vicious _yet_, he was rather quiet and made comments full of wit – occasionally he got a bit snappy, but Jeremiah was sure that was only the side effect of his new medication and that he was adjusting to a new environment.

"Sir, you've been talking about this man for the past ten minutes, but still haven't given me a name."

Doctor Arkham hesitated, and his reluctance showed in his face. "Well, you see. This is where things get difficult."

Edie raised an eyebrow, "Difficult, sir?"

Arkham nodded and motioned for them to keep walking, "We don't actually know his name, well… We don't know his _real_ name, anyhow."

"You don't know his name…" She mumbled to herself, a puzzled expression on her face. How could they expect her to help a man whose name she did not even know?

"We do, however, know the name he gives himself."

She shifted her gaze from the plain concrete wall to Jeremiah's face, studying his ageing features as he spoke,

"He calls himself 'The Joker'."

Edie gasped sharply, coughing when she took in too much air.

The Joker? The wanted her to treat The Joker?

The crazed homicidal clown who blew Rachel Dawes sky-high?

He was a danger to all those around him, how could they keep in a place like this? He should be in solitary confinement, not in an open Asylum. And he must have been there for a while, considering he'd already made mince meat of two other highly able doctors. If he had destroyed them, how could she be so sure he wouldn't do the same to her?

"I'm sorry, Doctor Arkham… But The Joker?"

Arkham nodded his head gravely and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, now, Edie. I'm afraid I can't let you decline either. I fear that you may be the last hope before we have to bring in the 'big guns', so to speak."

She nodded her head and turned to look at the door, she desperately needed to get out of here to clear her head. "Alright, Sir. But, I can't promise I'll be able to do anything, if Doctor Smith and Doctor Jacobs have already, well…. You know."

Arkham nodded his head once again, and shook her hand. "You'll do a fine job, Doctor. Now, go home. You've got a lot to think about before tomorrow."

Edie nodded her head and turned on her heel, hitching her bag further up as she gave Jeremiah Arkham a small wave and left through the side exit.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up outside a small, painted green house.<p>

Edie climbed out and tottered up the path to the front door, wobbling slightly in the high heels she forced herself into each morning. As she unlocked the door, and gave it a push to open, the sound of a meow echoed through the hallway. There to greet her every day was Smurf, her long-haired, overweight and completely white cat. He rubbed his body against her legs and purred, his angular face staring up at her as she fitted her key into the lock and turned it quickly, it had become a force of habit now. Whenever she left or entered the house within the first few seconds of doing so she locked the door, and checked it multiple times. The idea of someone, or something sneaking or forcing their way in if she forget made her shiver in repulsion and fear. Gotham was no safe place, no matter what area you lived in.

She fit the bill of a lonely cat lady already, she was twenty-seven years old, deceased husband and no children. But unlike the typical cat lady, she had her job to distract her from obtaining any more feline friends. She picked up Smurf with both arms, he had long ago gotten too heavy to be picked up with just one, and walked across the living room. She gave the door a nudge with the side of her body and it swung open to reveal a plain, beige infested living room.  
>On the side table were two photo frames, both holding in pictures of smiling people. She dropped Smurf to the floor and picked up the one nearest the door, gritting and grinding her teeth as she stared at the young man in the photo.<p>

He had died two years ago.

Apparently it was suicide, but it was never proven as a body was never found, nor any DNA. He'd simply disappeared, and the police had no lead to go on, and ruled it as 'accidental/suicide' when a shirt had been discovered by the docks.

She placed the photo frame down on the table and walked away, promising herself that she would try her best to keep moving on – there was no point in dwelling on the past like she was doing so.

Groaning with frustration, she kicked off her shoes and climbed the stairs, unable to bring herself to do anything when in a mood like she was currently in.  
>She walked along the small hallway of the upstairs and nudged open the door furthest away from the stairs and closed it gently behind her. She shrugged off her white lab coat and slipped out of her dress. Blinking back tears, she landed on the bed with small <em>thud<em> and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The file in front of her had its pages splayed to the middle, and there were only a few pages. Obviously the other doctors had been too distracted to make notes, which didn't surprise her. From what she had read so far, he had been proven as difficult, not giving enough information to make fully informed notes.<br>But from the information left by the previous doctors, he seemed a fully functioning, intelligent and able man. Murder, arson and organised crime were some of his biggest talents, she surmised.

There were no photos of him in the file, and she only knew what he looked like from seeing those horrible videos on Gotham City News.

Just as she was about to flip over the page, an orderly by the name of Adam popped his head around the door, clearing his throat loud enough to gain her attention. Her eyes widened for a moment, the adrenaline of even seeing the file had done something to her, and now she was completely on edge. She gulped quietly and blinked a few times before spinning around on her chair and offering Adam a smile,,  
>"Hey." He said rather quietly, a smile on his face but his eyes seemed clouded over, but with what she didn't know.<p>

"Is there something wrong?"  
>"The Joker is waiting for you, he's got his cuffs on just in case he gets a bit… violent." His smile left his face and he shuddered for a moment.<p>

"Does he have his… make-up on?"

Adam nodded his head, "Yeah, Arkham said it would be best for him to settle in slowly, take away one bit at a time, if you get what I mean."

Edie nodded her head and pulled out a camouflage patterned notepad and rose from her chair, adjusting her name tag as she followed Adam out of the door.

"Be careful in there, he's dangerous, you know."

* * *

><p>The Joker was already sat in the room waiting for her to arrive, a smug expression on his face.<p>

When she finally emerged into the room with a smile on her face and settled into the chair across from him, his expression faltered, anger seemed to pool up in his eyes for a brief moment as his gaze trailed over her face and body, his mouth clamped shut and for the first time since he could remember, he didn't feel all that much like smiling. But the flicker of contempt vanished as soon as it had appeared, and he was left sitting there with his permanent grin.

"Good afternoon, my name is Doctor Napier." Edie tried to sound as friendly as possible, but the tremble of fear was easy to spot in her voice. But who wouldn't be a little afraid if they were sat in a room with The Joker? She pulled out her notepad and began to jot something down, stopping when she realized she had no clue on what to call him, "And your name is…?"

The Joker smirked and leaned forward,

"Joker. You can call me _Joker._"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this story probably seems a lot like Harley Quinn's origin right now, but it's far from it.<br>I've always wanted to write a Nolanised Harley, but I really can't do it and I don't want to ruin her character like that.  
>So, this has nothing to do with Harley, and once I get the ball rolling it won't bear a resemblance to the story of The Joker and Harley (I hope)<strong>

**Soooooo, yeah. Reviews are more than appreciated, and inspire me to write more sooooo.  
>Thank you for reading, I'll stop rabbiting and fishing for feedback, *cough cough*<br>**


	2. Another Invented Disease

_Healthy bodies with empty minds,_  
><em>Only exist in advert time<em> - _**Another Invented Disease  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Her fingers tapped along the armrest, she had been sat in the chair for all of two minutes and was already unnerved.<p>

Her pad was open to a page all but empty, except for the word 'Joker' written across the top.

Her left hand was poised and ready to record any information he may give.

Her first idea had been to ask him entirely personal questions, try to get to the root of his whole persona, but that idea went out the window as soon as it was sure he would lie to her more than he would anyway if she went for the deep personal questions, she needed to establish some kind of trust before those kind of intrusions could come into play. So instead, she chose to simply ask him what drew him to the life of crime, or whatever his particular lifestyle choice could be called,

"Joker, what do you get out of doing what you.. do?"

At first The Joker simply smacked his lips together a few times, raking his eyes over her body, when she cleared her throat in an attempt to prompt him he finally spoke, "Chaos."

He leaned in a little further, a smirk tugging at the corners of his scarred cheeks, "Anarchy."

Edie gulped, the close contact unnerved her and the dark, almost black orbs that were his eyes made her shiver.

"Ya' see, I, uh… _represent_ anarchy, I'm the _poster boy _of freedom."

She coughed, _Poster Boy?  
><em>  
><em>Really?<br>_  
>She let it slide, intent on letting The Joker speak, this might have been the only time he was serious with her.<p>

"So you see, I, _uh_, get a kick out of being _free. _But the others… you know. _Your_ kind of people, so obsessed with _order_don't stop to think about what it's like for a guy like me."

She'd been writing everything he said down, shivering involuntarily at the clown-like component to his voice. "So you terrorize Gotham because you want people to see what it's like?"

The Joker laughed, his shoulders lifting up and down as he did so. "Ah, ah _ahhhh_. No."

Glancing down at the paper pad, she tried to think of another reason but could come up with none, admitting defeat she shifted her graze back to the leering body of The Joker,

"Then why? I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"My, uh… _goal_ is to brea_k_ Gotham City, I do what I wa_nt_ when I wa_nt."  
><em>_  
><em>Her eyes flickered from his marred face to the lined paper. He'd just changed his story twice, confusing her to no end.  
>Maybe this was how Smith and Jacobs had succumbed to his insanity, he'd confused them – tricked them – and eventually broken them.<p>

"You've just re-invented your motive twice, Joker."

He began to giggle, a high-pitched mocking giggle, his frame racked with laughter for moments before he settled down and eyed her, "I re-invent myself every day, Doctor _Napier_."

She shuddered as he spat out her name, disgust evident in his voice,

"I have no…_restraints._ I'm what people _want_ to be, but they're too _scared_ to go through with it. All it takes is _just one push_, and BAM, the, uh.. Whole city's sans morals, I have no _motive_, Doctor, and if I did I'd never tell _you. _I'm an Agent of Chaos, and that's all there is to it."

Edie scribbled the words down onto her notepad furiously, noting even his facial expression and shifting body movements.  
>So far the only thing she'd gathered was that this man was unique, and completely original. He embodied the violence and ideas people subconsciously held.<br>He merely existed to ruin the plans of others, his killing was sporadic and random purely because it _was_ sporadic and random.  
>He had no reasons, he had no convictions. And to murder without reason, but purely for fun, purely to create some kind of chaos is far more scary than to kill for reasons.<p>

The Joker, smiling at the confused young woman in front of him, satisfied with his work, leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs up onto the desk.  
>He let out a low grunt when she brought her face back to meet his, confusion evident in her eyes, but an ounce of understanding. He grinned at her and tipped his head, as if to imply he was acting like a gentleman.<p>

"Joker, I have one more—"

"Ah ta _ta_ _ta_, Doll, no more _questions_. You've, _uh, _exhaust-_ed_ me."

He smiled coyly and batted his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner, earning an incredulous look from his young doctor.  
>Just as she was about to protest, the door swung open and in came Adam, the session had finished without her even realizing.<br>The orderly smiled and Edie and grabbed The Joker by his forearm, and began to pull him out of the room, wincing as his maniacal laughs echoed and bounced around the concrete walls.

* * *

><p>Edie wandered down the cold concrete halls of Arkham Asylum, mind still wandering from her session with the Clown Prince of Crime himself.<p>

The man seemed strangely familiar, almost too familiar.

She was certain she had seen those eyes before, and the quirk of his lips when he smiled called out to her.  
>He was a strange man, that much was clear. But she couldn't quite decide if he was deeply disturbed or just a little… different.<br>Maybe he'd had a traumatic childhood, but she wouldn't know until she felt ready to delve that far into his mind, pushing him at this moment would ruin any progress she had made, or any progress she could make.

She was on her way to see her most favoured patient, Max.  
>She'd been assigned to his case in her first week of working there, he was the tamest patient they had but still needed help every day, apparently there was more to his story than she'd ever been told and needed constant supervision. Arkham wasn't one to take too many chances, even if he was a scrawny man with scraggly hair, tall and completely harmless.<p>

He rarely spoke but proved to be good company.

As she approached his cell, she noticed the hunched over form of The Joker in the neighbouring one and quickly shied away, hoping he wouldn't see her.  
>Hurriedly, she unlocked the door to Max's cell and stepped in, shutting the door quickly.<p>

Max offered her a sad smile and patted the space next to him on the bed, she complied and the bed sunk ever-so-slightly under her weight.

"So, Max, how've you been?"

They both grinned at each other and Max set off on a broken English description of his day so far.

Neither would have been grinning if they had seen the cold, dark eyes of The Joker glaring at the bolted door to Max's cell.


	3. So Dead

**Trollin; Haha, thank you so much, your review really made my day, I've added a little description of Edie at the bottom, but I don't know if I made her a little too sue-ish, if you want to see what she's supposed to look like then this is her; img. photobucket albums/v331/ladygrunge/edie7. jpg**

_I'll feed you lines to make you smile,_  
><em>So easy to dehumanize<em> -_** So Dead.**_

* * *

><p>"How much has our visitor said so far?" Jeremiah Arkham smiled, he had been waiting to get a chance to talk to Edie, but both had been busy with patient sessions. After three days he had managed to find a slot where both of them were not working, and could discuss The Joker's progress.<p>

He didn't want this one to go like her two predecessors, so he was taking a more firm hand, instead of the back seat role he had opted for before.

"He hasn't said much, Sir. But I have it all written down."

She pointed to her notepad and the paper file laid on her lap, pleased when she detected a smile on Doctor Arkham's face, but the smile soon disappeared and she began to grow wary of his worried expression,

"Now, Edith. I know you're a smart girl, but I must warn you. Do not let him get under your skin. You know he will."

She nodded at Arkham, her eyes going straight past his head and to the clock on the wall. Jumping up from her seat, she gathered her files and papers into her arms and gave a wave, "Sorry, Doctor Arkham. Late for an appointment!"

She rushed out of the room and down the hall, leaving Arkham perplexed and alone in his office.

"Such a strange girl.." He muttered to himself and began to read over a report on a young woman named Pamela.

* * *

><p>When she burst into the room, looking completely flustered, The Joker was already there. Sat in his chair whilst he twiddled his thumbs.<br>he raked his eyes over her body and growled in appreciation, causing her to blush furiously and tumble into her seat.

"I, _uh,_like your hair." He mused, dark eyes darting from her head to her waist.

"You're quite _cute, _are_n't_you?" He licked his lips and then smacked them together, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Edie shook her head and tried to wave off the comments with a smile, trying her best to ignore the grunts and high pitched laughs The Joker gave.

"I _am _allowed to compliment a nice looking g_irl,_you know." He snapped, a smile growing when she shifted uncomfortably.

"And you _are_ a nice look-_ing _gi_rl."_

"Thank you, but that's not really app-"

He shushed her and rested back against the chair, playing with the cuffs on his hands, "Tell me, do you have a…_special_someone?" His eyes grew even darker and his brow furrowed, if she hadn't known better, she would have sworn there was some jealousy in his eyes.

"No, not right now. But that's off the topic, we're here to talk about you."

"Oh, but you see, _I _want to talk about _you."_

She coughed nervously and shook her head in exasperation, "No, maybe some other time, but this is about you. And you only."

The Joker began to laugh, his words came out far and few between in the midst of his clown-like giggles, "But, _ahhhh_, I– _Hahaha_ – Said that wanted to ta_lk _about **YOU**."

"JOKER." She found herself shouting, shocked at herself.

In the time she'd spent at Arkham, she'd never lost her temper.  
>It was amazing what side of a person this man could bring out.<p>

The Joker immediately stopped, his face was solemn, but the ever-present smile remained and the corners of his lips quirked. "Oh, see, I _like_ that. You're, _uh_, a little… Headstrong, am I ri_ght_?"

Edie didn't answer. Even after she'd demanded he comply, he still pestered her with questions.  
>So <em>this<em>was how he'd toyed with Smith and Jacobs heads.

"Pretty_, _got a bit of a bar_k._Oh, I likethat."

Before she could stop herself, she had already blurted it out, "How did you get those scars?"

At first The Joker seemed confused, she'd ignored his words and gone straight to the scars business. Not many had done that before, and none before had lived to tell the tale. "You want to know about my, uh,_ Beauty marks_?" His voice sounded sleazy, as if he was trying to be seductive. She nodded her head, much to his surprise again,

"Well, _ahhhhh_, here we go, _eh?_"

She tapped her pen against the pad in a steady beat, awaiting the story.

"A lo_ng_ time ago, I was a nobody in the mo_b_. And the, uh, _big boss_ decided that me and a couple o' guys were _perfect_ for this job… We were left at this warehou_s_e, supposed to _gun_ down a bunch of hitmen in the de_ad_ of nigh_t_ and scram out of there before anyone found out.

But there was a bug, see. Someone' was getting, _uhhh,_ in on the _big_ boss's _territory_, and he turned on us all, shooting the rest of the guys down. Lucky, I managed to _dodge_ the bullets until he'd, _ahhh_…. Run out. So instead he grabs this _knife_, see, and it's a big fucking scary one too, he grabs my shirt and spits at my face, I ignore it but when he brings out the knife, I'm scared shitless. He puts the knife in my mouth, like thi_s_-" He poked his cheek with his tongue, pushing the scars outwards, "And he _cuts_, and he keeps cuttin' till there's a _nice_ big smile. I play dead, and soon he _scurries_ away, and then I get up, go home and stitch myself up real good."

By this point she had no clue if he was telling the truth or not, or maybe just trying to provoke a reaction out of her.

And if that was his intention, then he'd certainly achieved it.

The story hit close to home, no doubt.

Pretty much the same thing had happened to her husband some years before. It took a while for his cuts to heal, they'd had to make do with his stitching job as they had no money to pay the hospitals bills, since she was in university and any spare money they had went towards tuition fees.

The fact that he had a story much likes her husbands made her feel much more sympathetic, unknowingly she was playing right into his game.  
>Feeling more flustered than ever, and now thinking deeply about the night that haunted her dreams, she chose to end the session without saying another word, and left the room.<p>

The Joker sat in his chair for a further five minutes before the orderly pulled him out of the room and back to his cell.  
>The grin never left his face, it would only be a few more subtle hints and she fully recognized who he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror, Edie squinted at herself, still going over the comments The Joker had made to her that day.<p>

_Cute?  
><em>  
>Her would-be angelic face was distorted with her bleach blonde hair and make-up.<p>

At the age of nineteen, she'd cut all of her long brown hair off, at Jack's request, and bleached it to a gamine bottle blonde.  
>The kohl-rimmed anthracite eyes and almost little girl like look were spawned by an eating disorder and previous drug addiction, and though she and Jack had managed to blunder through her cold turkey days, he never seemed to be able to give up.<p>

Jack had thought she was pretty, but she had never known why. And he'd often pushed her to go for things, like her psychology major. He'd forced her into going back to university after she'd dropped out of art-college to spend her days with him. He knew that she had this quality, but that she was too disorganized to do things for herself, so he took over her life. And then when he'd died, she had nothing.

It was stormy and dramatic. The real Edie disappeared when Jack had gone, and that was the end of it. She never came back.


	4. Life Becoming a Landslide

_My idea of love comes from a childhood glimpse at pornography._ - _**Life Becoming A Landslide  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Back in her house, Edie could not get the chilling story out of her head.<p>

She'd turned around any picture she kept of Jack, and slumped off to bed in a hurry.

And now, as she laid back on the oversized mattress, she couldn't help but let the suppressed tears flow. She wouldn't let The Joker destroy himself like her husband, she owed them both that much.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since their eventful session, and the five more she'd had with him hadn't proven to be nearly as eye opening. Instead it was filled with routine, "How are you feeling?" questions. So far she'd strayed from the topic of his home life, choosing to slowly introduce small questions, which had proved successful so far.<p>

Now they were sat in the room again, The Joker still wearing his make-up. In another week or so, the tins of greasepaint and hair dye would be gone, and his face would be plain and bare for all to see.

"Joker, are there any happenings at home that could influence your behaviour?"

The smile on his face faltered briefly before morphing into a full frown, he pulled his chair a little closer to her own, dark eyes leering at her, "Look, sugar. How do you expect to get all _personal_when I've got more cuffs than those S n' M freaks?"

Edie let out a brief nervous laugh at his comment, much to The Joker's pleasure. His posture visibly relaxed and so did her own,

"It's just precautionary."

"I'll tell you anyth_-ing_ you want, if you get rid of these, _uhhh, _cuffs." He stated, resting his back against the chair as he studied her. He smirked at her pixie-cropped blonde hair, overly-black eyes and slightly up-turned nose. Before she knew it, he'd slithered a little closer to her in his chair, and he seemed to enjoy the closer contact.

"So, if I tell them you'll be alright without the handcuffs, you'll tell me everything?" Her eyes brightened up, maybe she really had gotten through to him. He hadn't gotten under her skin like everyone said he would, had he? He'd been sweet to her, a little perverted at times, but overall he played by the rules. That wasn't getting under her skin, right?

He nodded his head in response, grinning as a smile flickered onto her lips, "Whatever you want, Doll."

Right on cue, Adam opened the door to the room, "Session's over, Doctor Napier." He gave her a smile and she nodded towards The Joker, Adam pulled him carefully by the arms and pushed him out of the concrete room, whispering into Edie's ear before they left, "Stop getting so involved."

Her brows furrowed as he spoke, "You need to remember who's the Doctor and who's the orderly, Mister Wood."

Adam grimaced, the changes in her behaviour towards the orderlies had been evident ever since The Joker had joined their humble Asylum.  
>The Joker however, was pleased with her ever-growing backbone, he winked at her just before they walked away, and she found herself smiling more than she had in a long time.<p>

Just as she was about to turn back into the room, she spotted her Max wandering around a corner in the hallway, why was he out of his cell? She stared for a few more moments before she chose to approach him, he was harmless; yes. But at this moment she didn't feel like doing anything else she had to do that day. His eyes lazily moved from the crudely drawn poster on an STD to the thin frame of his doctor, he offered a quick melancholy smile and grabbed the palm of her hand. His eyes were now trained on her upturned hand, each time she tried to pull away he'd only grip tighter and mumble incoherent things.

Finally, his eyes flicked back to Edie, boredom written all over his face and pain in his grey eyes, "You know, don't you?"

Her brow furrowed as she listened to him, "Know what?"

"That your lifeline is broken, you won't live past-"

"I know. And I know that I don't believe in that mystical... stuff." She whispered, drawing her hand back from Max's clammy grasp, she turned on her heel and shakily began to walk down the hall, ignoring the monotone voice of Max as he shouted 'goodbye', the only thing she could think about was an encounter she'd had with a fortune teller years before, and how Jack had laughed and told her to forget all about it.


	5. You Stole The Sun From My Heart

_I have got to stop smiling,_  
><em>It gives the wrong impression. - <strong>You Stole The Sun From My Heart.<strong>_

Adam reluctantly unlocked the handcuffs around The Joker's wrists, he knew this was a bad idea from the start. He knew Edie was getting too involved, and he knew it was going to end in tears. She was a fragile, easily impressionable woman who would go out of her way to impress the person she thought most of at the time, and at this moment in time he was sure she held The Joker in the highest regards, but for what reason he couldn't quite place.  
>He took pushed The Joker into the room gently by the shoulders, dreading to think what Edie would do if he caused the scarred man any harm.<p>

Edie was sat in her usual chair when The Joker arrived, sans cuffs. She waved him in and he tentatively took a place in front of her.  
>Both had smiles on their faces, even though The Joker's was permanent. She reached to smooth back her hair, jumping a little when she heard a guttural growl from The Joker, a predatory look in his eyes, she gulped and slowly brought her had back down to her lap,<p>

"I lo-_ve _your hair, Doll." He growled, and she couldn't help but shiver at his tone. He'd never spoken like that before, and she was intrigued.  
>It was amazing what a little free reign could do to a person, and she could already tell the removal off his cuffs was proving to be a good choice.<p>

"You said you'd talk if you had no cuffs…"

The Joker yawned and nodded, stretching his arms above his head, "Sure."

"Well… could you tell me about your childhood?"

The Joker nodded his head and let his arms flop to his sides, "Well, I was born and _raised_ in Gotham, had two par-_ents_, we lived in the _uh_… _rough_ part of town, "  
>"The Narrows?" She perked up, he nodded his head and shushed her with a wave of his hand,<p>

"Yeah, The Narrows. I, _uh_… went to the usual high school, had a couple of friends, didn't really get on with many peo-_ple_. My dad was…drunk, a lot of the time. Mom couldn't really _defend_ herself, so I had to, _uh_, try and get in the _way_ before he could really hurt her, that's how I have a couple of, _uhm_, scars on other parts of my _ana__tomy_. I left school at eighteen, got a job working as a _hitman_ for the, _ah_… mob, got these sc-_ars_, and bam. Here we are."

She frowned, it wasn't really what she had been expecting.

There was nothing to really cause him to show this level of homicidal behaviour, the beatings and the scars were a contributing factor, yes. But usually there was something more in a person, something else to compel them to turn completely. Usually it was a woman, because of course, no one can fuck with a mind more than a woman, but no females or love had been mentioned, and judging by his track record, he certainly wasn't a homosexual.  
>Choosing to press her luck, she decided it would be a good idea to ask about the possible female counterpart in his life.<p>

"What about women, Joker? Has there ever been a woman for you?"

The Joker smirked and pulled his chair closer again, leaning elbows on his knees and his face held in his hands, "Oh, yeah. I _had_ a woman, and she was beautiful… loved her, too. But it Was_n__'__t_ en_ough_."

The conviction in his words caught her off guard, the tone in his voice was all too familiar and the way he spat the words whilst staring at her made her lose her voice, she couldn't think of what to say at all. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe there were some things she wasn't meant to know. But she herself caught too deep now, and the memories this man stirred couldn't be silenced, she needed to know more.

Finally, she summoned the courage to ask about the identity of the woman in this all too familiar tale,

"Her name… What was her name?"

He smirked, pleased with her discomfort and thirst for knowledge. "I think you know, Doll."

The words were echoing in her head, she stared at the open palms of her hands and her nose twitched.

The voice was so familiar, the way he sat.

The way he stared and the way he walked, even the scars on his cheeks were the same.

He purred her name, and slyly grinned whenever she blushed.

And then it hit her.

"Me. It was me." She whispered, her eyes ranging from confused, to sad, to angry in a matter of seconds.

His laughter began to echo around the room and she glared.

He was dead.

He _should _have been dead. Her eyes filled up with tears and she couldn't tell if they were out of anger or sadness, her lip trembled as her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes shut tightly, as if when she opened them he would be gone. Gone like he should be.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm moving this along to quickly, hahah, feedback would be appreciated! : - )<strong>


	6. Nobody Loved You

_It's unreal now you're gone, but at least you belong. -** Nobody Loved You**_

Adam trailed behind her as she briskly fled from the room with a folder in hand.

So far she had brushed off his questions of concern, and told him to mind his own business, that she was busy, and that she had other patients to attend to.  
>She stopped at the door to Max's cell, pulled it open and threw a bottle of pills she had recently prescribed in, and closed it with a huff.<p>

Swivelling on her heel, she turned to face Adam and glared into his eyes.

This was the first time he'd seen her so… angry.

Angry wasn't the word, more like determined.

She pushed past him with a nudge of her shoulder and stormed away from him, leaving him left in the hallway speechless.

* * *

><p>Doctor Arkham heard a faint tapping on his office door, and before he could even say the words "come in", Edith Napier was already standing in the doorway, with a rather thick file under the wing of her arm. She slowly walked over to his desk and dropped the file onto the surface, giving Arkham a quick smile before she turned and headed for the door quickly,<p>

"Doctor, are you alr-"

But she had gone before he could finish his words. Blinking a few times, he pulled towards him the folder on the desk. The white-sticky note on the front said one word,

'_Joker'._

* * *

><p>The cot was hard, not much softer than the floor and barely any sunlight found its way into his room from the small window at the top of the cell.<br>His left foot tapped rhythmically as he played and fingered with a small switchblade he had managed to carry undetected. The staff did a terrible job of disarming him when he first arrived, he had another small knife under his pillow, and a small mobile phone tucked under his mattress.

They didn't even bother to check the more concealed places of the Joker's anatomy.

His tongue lashed out and traced the edges of his mouth, where the scars begun, and he began to hum a made up tune. She'd finally figured out who he was, and she was not happy. That much he could tell. But he didn't really expect her to be happy, after all; He had let her believe he had killed himself, causing her more emotional pain than he could muster. But instead of making him feel regretful, he felt oddly pleased. More than pleased. He knew he'd hurt and tried to break her a long time ago, and now the scars where beginning to show.

Pretty soon she'd be just like him, well, just like he _wanted _her to be.

His reminiscing and daydreaming was cut short when the single door to his cell opened with a creak, he lifted his gaze to the entrance as he stuffed the knife under his pillow quickly. The last thing he needed was for the staff to find out he had means of escape for whenever he felt like it, but for now he was quite content with sticking around, messing up a few minds here and there. But before he made his getaway, he needed to make sure that Edie was completely with him, that she'd help him escape if he asked. Not that she ever would, her morals were too strong so perhaps using a little force would be better.

All he needed to do was break her completely, and then he could fix her just like he wanted.

* * *

><p>The click-clack of her heels on the cold concrete floor echoed, stopping only when she approached his cot, and took a seat. The Joker shifted himself upwards until he was sat next to her, staring at the blank expression on her face,<p>

"I'm going to have to transfer you to someone else" She spoke clearly, her expression unchanging.

"And why would you do that?"

"You're too… closely related, I won't be able to help you."

He raised an eyebrow at her but there was still no reaction, "Ah, but I can't let you do that_._"

Her head quickly turned to face him, worry in her eyes. "Why not?"

The Joker cracked his knuckles, a smirk edging onto his face. He'd had what he was going to say planned for a while, he knew she would put up a fight.  
>"Well-<em>ah, <em>You can't have Arkham over there thinking you're just a _weak __little __girl_who can't handle the big bad Joker, hm?"

She shook her head slightly and began to summon words, but with a small flick of his hand she knew to shut her mouth before she'd even started,  
>"And you don't want to lose your <em>reputation<em>, do you? You don't want to end up like _poor_Doctor Smith, out of a job. Or even little Doctor Jacobs, a… resident of Arkham himself, hm?"

Her eyes widened at the prospect of being a patient at Arkham, and the idea of all her current patients judging her. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head disjointedly. The Joker smiled, his hand now resting on her thigh.

He squeezed her leg gently, whispering in her ear with a tone more menacing than seductive, "Now, go and show them that you're a _big __strong __girl_."


	7. Everyone KnowsNobody Cares

_Faking we touch, hope unintent_  
><em>Onward we go to the world we have left - <strong>Everyone KnowsNobody Cares**_

The Joker and Edie sat in their usual discussion room, the atmosphere had changed drastically from their first meeting and he focused everything he had on making her smile, laugh or even blush.

This had all been part of The Joker's plan, now a week after she had found out who he was, he had charmed her even more so, and she couldn't control her curiosity to see him everyday. It was as if she was the overwhelmed teenager again, and it disgusted him.

To a certain degree, he was pleased. Very pleased.

The small voice of Jack in the back of his head was telling him to love her unconditionally again, but this was The Joker. Not Jack.  
>He was beginning to like her though, in his own special Joker way.<p>

At this point in time, they were discussing drug habits. A cocaine and heroin habit had caused strife within their marriage, and it was evident that he still was an infrequent user. For the most part of their time spent as a couple, he had been dabbling in drug dealing, and on more than one occasion she had had to give him an adrenalin shot, or slap him around, pour ice over his body and scream in his ears in order to save his life when he overdosed, for a long time she'd carried around Narcan in case of emergencies, much to both of their chagrin.

"I thought you'd stopped using, I remember you telling me you didn't… like it anymore."

"I don't like it, I just like the way it _smells_." He erupted into raucous laughter whilst she stared at him blankly. He never knew when to stop joking. "It, _uh_, keeps me skinny."

She groaned and smacked her hand against her face in frustration, the whole hour they had spent together had been filled with his pathetic jokes or attempts to wind her up, she had to admit that she'd laughed at some of them. But now it was just becoming a pain.

The door swung open and Adam's head popped around the corner, knowing the drill, The Joker rose from his chair and walked towards the door, giving Edie a brief wave and a wink before Adam placed the cuffs around his wrists and lead him out of the room.

She rose from her chair and gathered her things into her bag, it was the end of the day and she was more than glad to be able to get home.  
>As she carelessly shoved files and pencils into her bag, she noticed a note slip from her pad. She picked it up and skimmed over the page, realizing she'd written it to give to The Joker but had forgotten in the heat of things. Hitching her bag up over her shoulder, she exited the room and padded down the hallway after the two men, but she was too late.<p>

The Joker was probably already in her room, so she chose to slow down.

All of the inmates were currently busy either in the rec room, the dining hall or in psychologists sessions.

As she rounded the corner to the left hand wing of the asylum, she heard Joker's unmistakable laughter echoing through the halls, and the sounds of grunts and and fists hitting bodies. At first she winced, thinking that maybe The Joker had broken free and chose to attack some men, or do more than attack a young nurse. But she shook that idea out of her head immediately, her Jack… Her Joker, more like, would never touch a woman like that. At least, he wouldn't have before. Well, not the extent of full-on beating.

As she skidded around the corner, she spotted The Joker up against the wall with two oversized orderlies both taking punches at his ribcage, The Joker was smiling and hooting with laughter throughout it all, obviously encouraging them with his nature.

She cleared her throat and both men turned around, coughing and rushing to meet her when they saw the anger in her eyes,

"Miss, he was sayin-"

"We just wanted to teach him a les-"

She cut them both off, pointing a finger in their direction, "If I _ever_ catch you with my patient again, there will be more than just you two getting fired, that I can _assure_you."

Both men gulped and nodded their heads, bounding down the hallway when she stepped aside and kindly told them where to go.

The Joker slumped to the floor, completely breathless. It barely even registered to him that she was kneeling next to him and whispering soothing words. He pointed to his torso when she asked him where it hurt, and leaned back against the wall, his smile never leaving his lips.

She lifted up the shirt of his jumpsuit and hissed when she saw the bruises already beginning to form – they were purple and nasty, luckily there were no broken ribs. Judging by the force they used, he should have had at least one broken bone.  
>She traced her fingers over the bruising and whimpered when he pinched her arm, glaring down at her.<br>She fell back on her palms and furrowed her brows in confusion, her eyes flickered from his face to the long hallway, and then she saw the figure of a young orderly peeking at them from around the corner.

This could not end well.


	8. Everything Must Go

_Shed some skin for the fear within_  
><em>Is starting to hurt me with everything - <strong>Everything Must Go<strong>_**.**

"Why are they all staring at me?" She hissed at the orderly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she tried to shrink away from the judging eyes of the staff,

"There's a rumour going around.." Adam started, stopping momentarily as Edie waved her hands around, ushering him on, "That you and the Joker were-"

"Were _what_?" She snapped, hands on her hips as she loomed forward, trying her best to look intimidating.

Adam shook his head, slapping his palm against his forward as he sighed, "It doesn't matter, c'mon. We've got a session to get you to."

She grumbled, trying her best to pull her arm away from Adam as he dragged her down the hall and away from the confused gazes of her co-workers.

* * *

><p>His eyes stared blankly at her, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he ran his tongue over the insides of his cheek. She was staring back, daring herself to speak although she knew it would be futile, he looked bored. And when he was bored he only wanted fun, not berating and harsh words.<p>

Edie finally worked up enough courage to break the ice, "Jack?"

"Don't call me that." He snapped, painted eyes growing wider as he leaned forward quickly, slowly relaxing back in his chair as she mumbled an apology,  
>he merely blinked in acknowledgement and continued to stare blankly, not even a self-satisfied smirk was plastered on his face. Just complete and utter boredom.<p>

She worked up enough courage again, tilting her head to the side as if to inspect him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling_ fine_, princess." He drawled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you took quite a beating and-"

"I told you I was fine, don't you fucking listen?" He shot at her, she shrunk visibly in his seat and he let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head as he leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, "You're still a_ scaredy-cat_, aren't ya?"

Edie shook her head, composing herself once more. Her eyebrows lifted and her eyes grew, scaredy cat? The first time he'd called her that had been only a few months after they had fallen in love, she'd ran out of the cinemas with her hand over her mouth after she'd been sick in the middle of a gory film. Jack had loved every second of it, but as soon as she saw blood she thrown up, ran out of the room with him trailing behind her, calling her name.

"Wakey wakey, Missus." The Joker snapped, drawing Edie out of her daydream.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, pulling out a file from the desk draw. As soon as she'd placed it on the table, opened it to the middle the Joker leaned over the table and slammed it shut, pushed it to the floor and rose from his seat.

She looked up in confusion, staring after his retreating form as he headed for the door, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Sessions over" He hollered back, "See ya later, princess."

The sound of the door shutting echoed through the room as she placed her head in her hands and groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>Edie sat in Arkham's office. News of the rumours had gotten back to him, and to say he was concerned would have been an understatement.<br>She gulped, he'd just finished his lecture on getting too attached to the patients, now he was detailing just how the thin the ice she was skating on had gotten.

"Edith, I understand you've had a difficult few years, but you shouldn't be dictating your lost feelings towards your patients.."

She slammed her hand down on his desk, face ridden with disgust,

"Are you suggesting I'm trying to replace my husband with my patients?" She spat, he sighed, cringing at her words.

"To a certain extent, yes. But not so harshly, I'm trying to explain that most of all I understand. And also, " He paused, running his fingers over his moustache before he went on, eyes darting to the door. "We're offering you a couple of months leave, it'll all be paid for. Think of it as an extended vacation." He placed his hands in his coat pockets, wincing as he waited for her to respond.

Edie sat quietly in her chair, staring down at the palms of her hand and she blinked back tears. They weren't sad tears, strictly. They were more tears of frustration. After what seemed like an age, she opened her mouth and couldn't help the words from tumbling out, "Are you saying I'm not mentally stable enough to work?" Her voice raised in pitch until she was bordering on shouting, Arkham's eyebrows raised as he sighed, driving his fingers through his hair as he looked away from her,

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Edith. It's good to see that you've kept some of your senses."

He waited for her explosive response but it never came.

Instead, the door flew open and Edie quickly shot her head around to see who had intruded.

She let out a gasp, scrunched her eyes together before leaning forward, placing her head in her hands.

In the doorway stood The Joker, clad in his purple suit, re-applied make-up that was nothing short of perfect. It was as if he had never even been in Arkham, the look of him in his suit was more familiar than the orange jumpsuit.

Arkham lunged for the phone, but The Joker whipped out a knife from one of his many hidden pockets and threw it at the elderly doctor with expert precision, embedding the blade in his shoulder. He took Edie by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair with force as Arkham fell to the floor in agony, shouting in vain for orderlies.

The Joker pulled Edie out of the room, his hand had her wrist in a vice like grip, she couldn't run away even if she wanted to.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, as he pulled her along, eyes growing wide as she observed the chaos unfolding in front of her eyes.  
>all the cells were unlocked, nurses were cowering under tables, the inmates were running wild and the guards were all carrying guns. That's when she realized that they were all Joker's men. He had people everywhere, even inside the asylum he was supposed to be incarcerated in.<p>

"Getting out. I told you I'd see ya later, didn't I?" Came his quick response, Edie gulped once more nodding her head as he thrust her through a doorway, shouting orders at his men to get outside and into the vans.

His powerful stride was too fast for her and she found herself struggling to keep up even though he was dragging her along, she let out a screech and he flicked his gaze back to look at her in annoyance, he began to tell her to shut up before she tried to scramble away, only making him grip onto her with even more force. She began to bat her arm and reach out with her other towards a different corner of the room, he finally traced his eyes over to the lone figure of Max watching in horror, he sucked the inside of his scars before he swung Edie in front of him, gripping her chin with his free hand as he stared down into her eyes, making her squirm,

"Listen to me. He can look after himself, now come on. You're making me late." He bundled her up in his arms, ignoring as she began to kick her legs in vain. He burst through the back doors of Arkham, the last van was left with the doors open at the front, the other vans had gone and left this one for the boss himself.  
>He strode over to the open vehicle, pushed Edie inside the passenger seat and locked the door, chuckling as she began to pound the windows with her fists and shout obscenities at him, he manoeuvred around the front of the van and hopped into the drivers seat, turning the key in the ignition before he turned to Edie, drawing in a breath as he took in her frazzled appearance, her hair, now grown into a bob was shooting out in all places, platinum blonde hair looking more like a mop than a well-kept mane. He snorted, struggling to keep in his laughter as her large blue eyes scorned him, she began to spit out an insult before he averted his eyes back to the windscreen, pushing his foot down on the accelerator as he cackled, "Shut up, Doll."<p> 


	9. No Fun

_Feeling that old same way, freaked out for another day. - **No Fun, Iggy Pop.**  
><em>  
>"This is just a safe house, we won't be staying here forever." He grumbled, unlocking the door to the van, Edie had long since slumped in her seat, they had been driving for what seemed like hours, probably re-circling the same blocks tens of times to throw any police off that may have been chasing them.<br>Halfway through the journey she had flicked the radio one and began crooning along to an old Cure song. The Joker switched the radio off, glaring as he shifted gears, leaving Edie in giggles as she accused him of being jealous of Robert Smith, stating that the Joker had stolen make-up tips from him, his response was to flip her off and tell her where to go. She'd been quiet ever since, every time she tried to close her eyes Joker would slap her hand, growling something about staying awake.

But they had finally stopped, and Joker had jumped down from the van and was already pulled her out with more consideration than he had when he had pushed her in.

She hopped down from the platform, stumbling slightly before the Joker caught hold of her arm and steadied her. His hand instinctively grabbed hold of her wrist once more, ignoring her obvious discontent as he lead her towards the entrance of the building, it was now pitch black outside and she had no clue what time it must have been, but she could tell it was beginning to get well into the night.  
>The door creaked open and The Joker stepped in first, pulling her along with him.<p>

The room they entered was sparsely furnished, mostly tables and stacked crates and boxes filled the room, he had said it was just a safe house, and they wouldn't be here forever.

Forever?

She stopped, ignoring him as he pulled at her that mean she would never leave?

Her eye grew wide, glued to the spot. The few men that had stuck around began to look at her with confusion, The Joker began to look at her with utter contempt. Finally, he had enough. Swooping her up in his arms as he barked orders at his men to lock up, and not to disturb him.

He climbed up the steel staircase and into the room on the higer level of the warehouse, kicking the door open with his foot before he dropped Edie to the floor, pushing his hands through his hair with a sigh as he looked down at her before removing his coat and throwing it onto a chair that was in the corner of the room.

Edie sat up, slowly beginning to get to her feet as she took a look around the room.

There was a small bed in the corner, a table, two chairs and a television that currently was only showing static. Next she turned to look at The Joker, he was sat on the bed, patting the vacant space next to him. She gulped, finding her footing as she warily tiptoed over to him, he smirked and raised an eyebrow

"You look scared."

She shrugged, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. Refusing to sit any closer to him, she kept her eyes focused on her palms as she felt his eyes boring into her. Edie felt his movement as the bed creaked, he was inching closer to her and she felt her body betraying her, beginning to cower slightly.  
>She heard him groan in frustration and kick at the floor. She tensed as his hand landed on her shoulder and pulled her around to face him, anger etched on his face,<p>

"I'm _not_going to hurt you." He hissed, she whimpered and tried to shake him off, "I'm not going to fucking hurt you, aren't you listening?" His tone was softer now, but his grip was still tight. She sucked in a breath, opening her eyes once more,

"Promise?"

"Got the nerve to backchat me already, _eh_?" He lifted his eyebrows in amusement but she mistook it for rage and scuttled back across the bed, mumbling 'sorry' much to his amusement.

"Don't." He spoke as he rose from the bed, pulling a phone from his pocket as he made his way over to the door.

A thought suddenly occurred to her, "Joker!"

He stopped in his tracks, sighed and slowly turned around to face her, arms crossed over his chest, "Yes?"

"Am I staying here?"

He nodded his head, poking his tongue out to lick his lips, " For now."

He began to turn around again before her voice cut through the air once more,

"My cat… I want you to get my cat."

His eyebrows rose, eyes growing darker, "You're giving _me_orders?"

She shook her head, clamping a hand over her mouth as if it would stop her from saying something stupid, but luckily instead of threats she heard laughter, he was already half way out of the door before he hollered back,

"I'll see what I can do. Now get to sleep."

The door shut, and she was left in complete darkness.

Edie kicked off her shoes, eye now adjusted to the black as she peeled back the covers from the bed. She slipped under the duvet, curling into a ball as she brought the blankets up around her, they smelled like him. Unable to decide on a reaction, she instead closed her eyes, clutching the material to her as if it was her lifeline and began to drift into sleep, rattled breathing echoing through the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terrified that the Joker's coming across as being all... soppy. I promise it changes throughout the story, he's not all soft and cuddly and 'I love you' haha.<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	10. Don't Look Back Into The Sun

_Oh my friend you haven't changed _  
><em>You're looking rough and living strange - <strong>Don't Look Back Into The Sun, The Libertines.<strong>_

Adam paced the halls of MCU, he had been in Gordon's office for nearly the whole day giving witness accounts, descriptions of Edie and all the details he could muster about her. They had pressed him for questions about her relationship with the Joker but he hadn't known what to say, the rumours he had heard of them in Arkham couldn't have been true, he'd told himself. The story varied from each person, one had said that they had kissed in the middle of the halls, another said she had only been checking him for bruises. Either way, he didn't like the sound of any stories.

He'd decided not to tell Jim Gordon about the rumours, instead he'd played dumb. Insisting that she was his psychologist and nothing else, Gordon had thanked him for his time and told him he would be in touch, but suggested he stick around for the next few days, even implying that he train to join the force, he said he'd gladly take him on as an apprentice. Adam had chuckled at that, he knew Gotham was running short of policemen, but he didn't realize quite how low they were. He told Jim he'd think about it, and the older man gave him his signature kind smile.

They were treating Edie's case as a kidnap, he'd phoned her parents and brother, and just as he had expected, they had erupted into panic.  
>Phonecalls were being made here and there by her brother, who was by no account on the straight and narrow. He still worked for the job, and knew more about The Joker than he would like to admit. That much Adam could tell, but still, he didn't say a word.<p>

He had more important things to worry about, first on his list was to get home and have a long think about what he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>She felt the bed springs creak as she was jolted up from her dream, clutching her head as she groaned and opened her eyes. At the foot of the bed was the Joker, staring at her intently as he removed his jacket,<p>

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

She groaned once more, wiping her hand over her forehead as she sat up, straightening out her dress as the sheets pooled around her waist. Her make-up was flaking from her eyes and her hair was a mess, her hands felt clammy and her mouth was dry.

"You hungry?" He asked, stretching his legs out as he stared at her,

She shook her head, lifting her hand up to feign a yawn before she finally spoke, "No."

"Good." He cackled, "We haven't got anything here anyway."

Edie rolled her eyes and threw the covers off her completely, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she felt his eyes on her and shuddered, shrinking within herself. Her back went rigid and she balled up her fists, digging her fingernails into her palms in an attempt to keep focused. One wrong move and she'd be dead before she could even say his name, let alone talk him out of it. She had forgotten who he was, forgotten what he had done, she had seen him blow Rachel Dawes sky high, he had killed more people than she could bear to imagine and her head began to swim. She felt herself growing faint, her head drooped and she stared at her feet, trying to block out the sound of his voice as he called her name.

She felt his lips against her ear and she opened her mouth to scream, but her attempt was cut short as he roughly cupped her cheek and whipped her around to face him.

"You're scared." He said, a smirk on his face and his eyes dark.

"No." She whispered, unable to move. She blinked a few times, clamping her mouth shut as his eyes bore into hers.

"You are, don't lie to me." He broke into a grin, his hands leaving her face.

Her eyes dropped to his hands, he delved into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. She blinked in fear, readying herself to burst into tears and recite her plight to him, she whimpered as he lifted the blade and waved it in front of her face and proceeded to throw it to the floor, lifting up his hands to show he was holding nothing else. He leaned forward, hands on her shoulders as he spoke, "See? No knives, no guns, nothing to hurt you with." Joker leaned back, giving a sarcastic sigh as he studied her trembling form, this time she hadn't turned her gaze away from him.

"You don't have to be scared of me, ya' know. I told you I'm not going to hurt you." His voice cut through the silence and she nodded, loosening up as he slid towards her, "You're the last person who should be afraid of me. Well, right now anyways. I'm not going to hurt you, I don't have many boundaries, but, ah.. hurting women is one of those. 'Specially my own woman." He raised his eyebrows, arm sliding around her waist as he brought her closer to him. She found herself sinking into his arms, sighing as she felt him gently press his face against her own, she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Her eyes snapped open, she drew in a quick breath and pushed him away, staring directly at him before she flicked her gaze to the plain and empty wall in front of her, biting the inside of her cheek.

She could hear his laughter echo around the room, risking a glance over at him, she saw him clutching his sides, grinning directly at her,  
>Next she felt his hands on the small of her back and he began pushing her upwards, getting to his feet once she was stood on her own,<p>

"C'mon." He pushed at her back and she hissed, looking over her shoulder at him, he frowned and grabbed hold of her wrist, pushing past her and began to drag her towards the door,

"Where are we going?"

He turned, back lazily running his eyes over her now skewed dress, "You really want to be walking around like _that_in front of all my, uh men?" He snapped, pointing at the straps to her dress that had been ripped during the break out from Arkham, falling down on one shoulder to expose her bra.

She looked down, eyes growing wide as she held her dress up with her free hand, hissing at him "Why didn't you tell me it had been ripped?"  
>He shrugged his shoulders turning around. He kicked the door open and pulled her out.<p>

As soon as they had stepped through the door his demeanour changed, instead of storming around, throwing dirty looks at her he became calm, his grip on her wrist tightened as she took a deep breath.

The metal staircase clanked as they trudged down it, none of the men paid any mind to them, carrying about their jobs. She couldn't quite see what they were doing, there were only three or four in the room but she was dragged along to quickly to catch a glimpse. She took a look at the Joker's face, his gaze was focused directly in front of him.

She realized why he had slipped back into the indifferent personality she often saw on the news. If he was indifferent, he regained complete control. No one would cross him, no one saw any emotion, he became the Joker in every sense of the word. No feelings to betray him, she knew she couldn't make a move out of turn when he was like this, if she did then she would break the equilibrium of his whole existence. Then he really would give her something to be scared of.  
>She bit her tongue to stop her from saying anything, and tried her best to keep up.<p>

He pushed open a door, revealing a small room filled with boxes.

He pulled her inside and then let go of her wrist, pushing her into the middle of the room as he leaned behind her and closed the metal door. He ripped open the top of a battered cardboard box, pulling out an old collared dress. He threw it at her, clapping lazily when she caught it in time.  
>Edie shook out the dress, holding it up in front of her. Squinting, she ran her eyes over the garment. She had seen it before, and her breath caught in her throat. It was her own dress from her teenage years, she thought she had lost it years ago. Mistakenly thrown it away, or even lost it at the laundrette. She dropped her arms, the Joker was leaning against a stack of boxes, arms folded over his chest as he watched her,<p>

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice coming out in barely a whisper as her eyebrows knotted together

He shrugged his shoulders, pulling out a knife from his pocket and began inspecting his fingernails.

"Why?" Her voice was growing louder, no longer just a whisper,

"To remind me of you."

"Really?" She smiled, taking a step forward towards him, about to hold out her arms and beckon him to her. The idea that he had taken one of her possessions just to be reminded of her made her heart flutter, and then sink once she realized what a monster he had become. The idea that he, The Joker, mass-murdering psychopath with a taste for theatricals, kept her clothes to remind him of her face made her skin crawl, and the idea of Jack loving her that much was a bit ar fetched even for her and all her fantasies.

"No. Picked up the wrong bag in the heat of the moment."

There went her hope, there was no way she had even crossed his mind, he was a terrorist, a crazed murdering sociopath, not a loving husband, she let go of the breath she didn't even know she had been holding as he began to cackle, eyebrows raising as he took in her frown, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't get upset." He flicked his hand up and pointed at the dress, "Get changed."

"Not in front of you." She spat, causing him to smirk and lift his hands in the air,

"Fine, fine. I'll turn around." He slowly turned around, and only when she was sure he couldn't see her did she slip her now ripped dress over her head,  
>"I've seen you in, uh.. less clothing before, anyway."<p>

She threw the dress at the back of his head, hurrying to put the other one on before he could turn around and threaten her.

She was surprised it still fit her, and so was the Joker. He couldn't tell if she had lost weight or put it on, she'd always been skinny. Too skinny for his liking, but that both wasn't and was her fault. She barely ate as an adult, and as a teenager she didn't eat at all. When she did, she'd go to any lengths to get rid of it. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd held her hair back, arm wrapped around her waist as she cried, throat stinging. Sometimes blood would come up, at those times he would hold her late into the night as she cried into his shoulder. Her parents had pushed her to get help, and thankfully she had. But since he left she found herself unable to stomach food once more, blaming the reasons he had killed himself all on her appearance. As he stared at her now he could tell what had gone through her mind, but he felt no guilt.

He picked the dress up from the floor, "I'll, uh, be keeping that for later." He grinned, making her open her mouth in disgust before he silenced her, throwing the dress into a box before he picked it up, once again kicking the door open. He whistled for her to follow him like a dog, smacking his lips together, he let out a loud and brief laugh when she followed him without a second thought.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself as they walked out into the cold air.

"I told you, we aren't staying here."

She nodded, following him to one of the vans.

"But where are we going?" She asked louder as he walked behind her, draping his jacket over his jacket around her shoulder that he'd retrieved from the box he had been holding.

"Just ge_t _in the fucking van, woman." He shoved her towards the white vehicle and she pulled open the door, clambering into the passenger seat as he slid behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>They had been driving deep within the Narrows for a while now, she recognized none of the buildings and shops they had passed and instead chose to sink down in her seat, not speaking a word.<p>

The Joker hadn't spoken, instead he kept his focus on the road. Not bothering to even spare her a glance.

Joker pressed his foot down on the brake, slowing the van to a halt outside a large, and completely dilapidated office block. It was hidden deep within a cluster of warehouses and factories.

"Get out." He grunted, unlocking the door and jumping down from his seat.

Edie pushed open the door, sliding out of her seat and onto the ground, wandering over to the front of the building, "It looks.."

"It looks _what_?" Snapped the Joker from behind her, making her jump. He snickered, pointing towards the door and ushering her forwards,

"C'mon, get inside. It's cold out here and I want my jacket back."

She nodded hurrying towards the beat up door, she pushed it open with force.

Coughing as soon as she stepped into the dreary hall, the Joker scooped her up in his arms, muttering something about her being too slow and began climing the hundreds of steps to the top of the building. Not resting once until they had reached the top floor.

The door swung open as he nudged it with his foot, still carrying Edie as he walked inside. He dropped her onto the lone couch and loosened his tie, dropping his gaze down to Edie,

"Are we going to be staying here?" She piped up, looking directly at him

"Yeah, for a while. Well, _you_ will be anyway. I have to go and _uh_, do some wo_rk_.." He grinned, trailing off as he began to walk back towards the door. She frowned, and without thinking launched herself up from her seat, crashing into him from behind, he spun around as he felt her impact and held her at arms length, only letting go once she wriggled in his arms, stepping forward, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. He draped his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her head. And with that, he dropped his arms from around her and slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbed Edie by the hair and pressed his nose against hers. She let out a low hissing noise when she felt the metallic sting of his knife against her throat.

She caught her breath, and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't dare to make the wrong move, she'd obviously upset him.

She knew she shouldn't have touched him. Why did she always have to follow her instincts? Why was she still imagining Jack?

She was a trained psychiatrist, she should know better than this. She should have more common sense than this.

Her inner monologue was interrupted when she felt the coldness of the blade leave her bare skin, opening her eyes slowly she saw The Joker's own deep, almost black eyes staring at her own. Scrutinizing her as if he could hear what she was thinking, as if he could tell that she was disappointed in herself.

"Don't wait up." He mumbled, and shut the door with a slam. Leaving her alone in the strange room.

* * *

><p><strong>CoconutMigration: Yes! haha, the whole story is actually based off the song, it's where I got my inspiration. It doesn't seem very much like it now, but all in due time ;) <strong>

**Marown: This is going to sound terribly cliche, but I actually got the inspiration from Michelle Williams (and the lovely Edie Sedgwick, too!) Since she was effectively Heath's long-term partner throughout nearly all of the filming, I had a conversation with someone and they thought it was hilarious how if Heath ever went home from set dressed as the Joker, there'd be little Michelle Williams there with her pixie hair and indie credibility and it would just be adorable.**  
><strong>But I got a lot of direct inspiration from Edie Sedgwick, but Michelle also played her in a film about Bob Dylan! It's called I'm Not There, and it's fabulous. I really recommend it, Heath's in it too! <strong>


	11. You Haven't Earned It Yet

_All the love that you long for eludes you _  
><em>And people are rude and cruel to you<em> - _**You Haven't Earned It Yet - The Smiths.**_

He had been gone for four days, he had left the apartment and said nothing more. There was no contact, he hadn't phoned, he hadn't left a note. No one had been to see her, luckily there was food stored in the beaten old fridge otherwise she would have starved.

She'd been in the apartment for four days, and no matter how much she cleaned the dust never seemed to leave. Her long time OCD had kicked in, and before she knew it she was blitzing the place with very little cleaning products and part of a ripped sofa cushion.

Edie sat at the lone wooden table in the corner of the room, relentlessly scrubbing at the old surface with a rag and a bottle of polish she had found under the kitchen sink, there had been a bottle of bleach under there too along with a sticky liquid in a large tub that she didn't care to think about, let alone find out what it was. She shuddered at the thought.

"'_I have to go do some work_' he said," she grumbled, talking to herself had become the only company she had, "_Don't wait up, '_he said.." Her voice grew more and more frustrated until she couldn't handle it any more, she kicked the chair back and spun on her heel, totally flustered. Just as she was about to go into the bedroom, she heard a noise from outside the door. It sounded like rustling, and a cough... was it a cough? She wasn't sure, maybe it was someone talking. Squinting, she thought of all the people it could be.

But then again, the only person she knew was The Joker, so it must have been The Joker. He wouldn't have left her somewhere where anyone could get her, so it must have been him. Unless he didn't care if anyone got her, maybe she really was just his hostage and he'd kill her like the rest of them. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and suddenly she felt small. Trapped in the apartment that had only 4 rooms, she was nothing. If he wanted to keep her safe he would have put her in some kind of hideout, not a worn out office complex. Her hands went to her face as she groaned in frustration, angry with herself at how stupid she had been. How could she think he would look after her? She had been taken, just like the rest of the people he had taken. And hardly any of those people made it home.

Unless, he did want to keep her safe, or whatever it is he wanted for her. No doubt he wanted to keep her sweet until he got what he really wanted from her, but maybe, just maybe he was keeping her out of harms way, and she wasn't in danger from him, but from other people. And this was his way of protecting her.

She peeked through her fingers, the coughing from the door growing louder and a few taps could be heard. She gulped, if he was trying to protect her then he wasn't doing a very good job. He didn't leave her anything to defend herself with, either.

Her hands dropped from her face, and she slowly walked towards the door. Maybe it was the Joker, she should check just to make sure. He would be angry if she didn't answer soon and kept him waiting, and the one thing she did not want was to see him angry. She smiled despite herself, it was probably was the Joker and this was his idea of a joke, making her scared stiff only to laugh at her face as he opened the door. The idea of him laughing at her made her scrunch her face, and she knew he would certainly laugh. The thought was beginning to make her angry, how dare he play these games with her.

"You're a dick, Jack Napier." She hissed to no one in particular as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'll give you a piece of my mind." She mumbled, getting ready to throw open the door and let him know exactly how she felt.

The door knob clicked and the hinges began to creek as she tentatively opened the door, voice raised and ready; "And at what time do you call this? You said don't wait up, I didn't reali-"

She stiffened.

_Not The Joker..._She hissed inside her head.

Oh god, it wasn't The Joker.

No way.

It was a man, a man she had never seen before.

And to top it all off, he looked scared.

Terrified.

Slowly his voice broke through the silence. "I'm so sorry, ma'am.. p-please don't hurt me. I was told to come up here a-and I'm sor—" He began to whimper a little, holding out a white plastic bag for her to take. She snatched it out of his hand, staring at him incredously.

Had she made him cry? She didn't even mean to shout at _him_...

"Who told you to come up here?" She whispered.

"J-joker."

Oh. He was scared because the Joker had told him to come here, and no doubt the row she had mistakenly tried to give him had pushed his nerves over the edge. Who knew being associated with the Joker could spark such fear?

"What did he say?" She tried to remain stoic, facial expression never faultering from that of a bored woman.

"That he was busy, and he'd be back later."

Edie nodded, "Anything else?"

The boy shook his head, the poor thing only looked eighteen.

"Are you going to go or?"

He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop apologising, it's alright."

He stifled a whimper and disguised it with a smile, turned in his sneakers and bolted down the hallway.

Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way over to the ugly grey couch, pulling a wrapped package out of the plastic bag before discarding it on the floor. She balanced the package in her lap and began to unwrap it, it seemed warm. Once opened, her eyes lit up. It was a hotdog, three to be exact. And freshly made.  
>A note had been pinned to one with a cocktail stick, she tore it away and lifted it up to read,<p>

'_Eat up. I like my women with some meat on their bones – J'_

She shrugged, leaning back on the sofa before she began the mammoth task of consuming junk food.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Edie was still on the couch. It had started to go dark and the old television set was conking out again, no matter how much she hit the damn thing it refused to work so she had resorted to watching the static patterns for the third time in days.<p>

Her ears pricked up as she heard a movement outside the door. Maybe it was that boy from earlier? Or The Joker, he had said he would come back.  
>The lock twisted and clicked and the door pushed open, and in trudged The Joker, already removing his jacket. He discarded the jacket as he walked towards the couch, a crooked grin locked on his face,<p>

"Miss me?"

She didn't answer, fusing her eyebrows together as she looked up at him. She shrugged her shoulders, reverting her gaze back to the empty television screen.  
>Next thing she knew he had kneeled down to her level, taken her face in his hands and held it in position, his voice was low,<p>

"I _said, _did you miss me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, hadn't he said she had nothing to be afraid of? That he wouldn't hurt her?

"Are you drunk?" She blurted out, mentally cursing herself for letting herself speak.

"What?" He stood back, for once totally confused, he remained stoic and motionless for but a second before he burst into laughter, "Jesus Christ, you need to _learn_ when to hold your tongue, don't you?" Once again he was serious, gripping her face in one gloved hand as he licked at his lips, "Before I _cut it off_." He hissed, pushed her back before stalking off.

She rubbed at her cheeks, confusion sweeping over her as she watched his retreating form. Was he angry with her? Had she done something wrong? Did something go wrong when he was… working? If you could even call it work.

Deciding to test her luck, she got to her feet and followed him into the bathroom.

"Did you have a bad day at work?"

He threw his hands in the air, turning around to face her, "You never know when to stop, do you?" He hissed once more. She gulped, and mumbled an apology. "Go to bed, before I change my mind and stop you my_self_."

She could see him playing with the knife in his pocket and frowned, turning around and leaving the room as quickly as possible.

She walked as quickly as she could to the bedroom, frowning as soon as she saw the room even though she had been staying in there for days. It was dingy, grey much like the rest of the apartment, and it was small. The bedding was brown and dull, the whole room was dull.

Peeling back the covers, she slid in-between the creased sheets and curled into a ball on her side, and for the first time in months she wept.

Slowly the weeping turned into sleep, and she only woke when she felt the mattress dip beside her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, she saw Joker laying on the bed, she blinked a few times, still half asleep. Seconds passed before he actually spoke. "Sleep, now." He told her like she was a petulant child, she frowned, and in all her drowsiness found herself mumbling to him,

"Goodnight, Jack."

She had already drifted back to sleep before she could hear him throw the knife at the wall in frustration.

* * *

><p>When Edie awoke the next morning she was alone in the bed, but she hadn't taken it to heart. She was barely aware that he had stayed in the same bed last night, he certainly hadn't touched her, so she was unsure if it was all a dream. But when she saw the knife on the floor she knew it had been reality.<br>She was now sat on the couch, the Joker was sat on the floor with various pieces of explosives around him. He had been sat there for hours now, unable to stop muttering to himself. Sometimes in different languages.

"What are you doing?" She asked aloud, frowning when he didn't even turn around to acknowledge her.

"Don't ask me about my, uh… work. Don't do it." His response was distracted, and he slammed a palm down on the floor in frustration, "See! You've distracted me, now I have to start all over again." He muttered something to himself, and returned to his work.

"Sorry.."

"And _stop_apologising."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." she slapped her forehead as soon as she had said it, astounded at her obliviousness.

His laughter hounded through the room and she quivered in her seat, "Jesus Christ, girl, for a psychiatrist you're an idiot, aren't you?"

She nodded meekly in response as he turned his head, his face had turned sour, "And you've got no, uh backbone. Well now _that's _something for us to work on." He grinned momentarily before returning to his work, leaving her to her imagination.

A few seconds later she broke the silence once more.

"Are you going to be ignoring me all day or are you going to ackonowledge my existence at some point?" She bit her tongue, dreading the response.

"I _acknowledged_ you a few seconds ago, did I not? Or am I so far gone that I'm thinking my _imagination_ is _real_?"

"You know what I meant." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest,

"You never shut up, you never fucking shut up." He hissed, his voice was low and the dangerous streak tinted everything he said, "You need to learn when to shut up, I am _busy_." His eyes were darker than usual now, and Edie wanted to squirm in her seat as he glowered at her.

"Oh, and for once in your life _smile_, all you ever do is look _miserable._"

"It's hard to smile when you're not even being nice to me." She spat, biting down on her tongue as soon as the words had left her mouth. Sometimes it was as if she forgot just who he was now.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before his laughter erupted, "You want me to be _nice_to you?"

She nodded her head, speaking quietly out of fear. "Yes."

"Here's the thing, babe, I don't do _nice_, you know that. Never have and I,_ uh_, never will." His smile and laughter had vanished, he had gotten to his feet and was now leaning over her, his knife in his hand, "And even if I _was_ going to be nice, let's just say you haven't _earned_it yet."

"I haven't earned it yet?"

His eyes darkened once more, and his knife made its way closer to her skin, "No, not ye_t._"

His knife hovered inches above her cheek, she felt the tears rising in her eyes as she stared at the dull, yet still so terrifying blade. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her, he said he would keep her safe. How was threatening her with a knife keep her safe? Bile rose in her throat, she pushed his arm away in a spurt of courage, crawled across the sofa as fast as she could before stumbling onto the floor, making it a good way towards the bedroom before she turned to face his sinister and lean form,

"Fuck you!" She spat, and he lunged, she sprang on her heel and busted into the bedroom slamming the door behind her and pushed herself against the wood, scared to move as she heard his harsh breathing through the door.

Eventually, he had gone. Back to his toys no doubt, she though in her mind. She sank to the floor, eyelids drooping.

* * *

><p><em>Jack spun her around on the floor, her long white dress swishing around her feet as they laughed and held each other, they looked the perfect couple. Even if Jack did have troubles underneath, nothing could touch them on that day. Edie looked beautiful, to him anyway. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, much to the delight of their wedding guests as they erupted into cheers. He laughed, resting his head on top of hers, for once a genuine smile on his face, he glanced around the room, it was filled with his co-workers, as he liked to call them. Even if they were just the people he killed others with. His mother was there, his father had probably already drunk himself stupid and was passed out in the toilets. He wouldn't put it past him, but this was his day. Well, Edie's day. He wouldn't let anyone ruin it, not even his drunkard father or the people he worked with. Neither would Edie's family, as much as they hated him they had put on a front for their girl's day. She was the youngest of the family and to say they babied her would be an understatement, she was used to the best and now she would have next to nothing, but they would have to make do. He knew that one day he'd be able to get her everything she wanted, he found it hard to show her love. he knew that she often doubted his feelings for her. Sometimes she wondered why he ever bothered to keep her around. Maybe one day he'd be able to show her by giving her everything she could ever want, his last attempt to show her was to ask her to marry him. And it worked, but for how long he didn't know. But he was moving up in the world, well, the criminal world. One day he'd own half of Gotham, be working up there with Maroni, hell; maybe he'd even have more power than Maroni. And then he knew he'd at least try to get her what she wanted, at least then he'd try to show her he loved her.<em>

* * *

><p>"Open up." Joker's voice drifted through the door as he hammered his fist against the wood, but it had no affect on Edie.<p>

"It's me.. heck, you already know who it is." he mumbled, and she sighed,

"No I don't." She called,

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I don't know who you are any more." She replied meekly.

"It's me, the guy who put that fucking rock on your finger, and the other one too. And it cost an arm and a, uh leg too, you know. So don't give me that bullshit. And don't tell me for a second 'what ring?' " He imitated her voice perfectly, "Because I know you're looking at it right now."

Her eyes widened, she was staring at her rings. But how could he know? "How do you know what I'm looking at? Have you got cameras in here? You've been spying on me, haven't you?" Her voice raised in pitch, she rose to her feet and stood back from the door, how dare he!

"I don't need to fucking spy on you, babe. I know what you're doing, where you're doing it and most of the time why, too. That and you always do it when you get upset."

"Do not." She mumbled, and sat back on the bed. The Joker pushed open the door, his coat was on and his make-up was fully re-applied. She guessed he had done whatever he was doing earlier, and now was going to go and wreak as much havoc as he liked.

"I'm, _uh_... going out."

"I can tell." She dead panned.

"Don't wait up." He retorted, turning on his back as he went to leave the room.

"Last time you said that I was on my own for nearly five days."

He sighed dramatically, placing his hand on his heart as he turned around to face her, his tone was mocking as he spoke, "I promise, my _daaaarling_, that I will return _home_tonight. Now, don't wait up. Oh, and don't ask questions." He grinned, winked and left without another word.

Once again, she was left on her own. And she couldn't help but wonder where he was going, and what he was going to do. The television wasn't working at all anymore so she could hardly turn on the news and wait for his clown face to pop up. Instead, she resorted to worrying about him. For one reason or another, she couldn't figure out why, she was worried. She didn't want him to get hurt, she had no clue why. But the idea of him being hurt, maybe the Batman appearing or a stray explosion, bullet, it could have been anything, made her skin crawl. Flopping back on the bed. What was he doing to her?

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, that I have no idea about; the end paragraph always reads in italics no matter how much I format it! Haha, if anyone knows how to fix it, could you please explain to me? It's not in italics on the document editing page and it's beyond confusing now.. Or maybe it only shows up as that on my computer? Anyways, thank you for all the favourites and reviews!<strong>


	12. Intense Humming of Evil

_Maybe misery - maybe nothing at all_  
><em>Lives that wouldn't have changed a thing<em>  
><em>Never counted - never mattered - never be<em> - _**Intense Humming Of Evil, Manic Street Preachers**_

Why do you do it?" Edie was sat on the floor, legs crossed, sitting opposite from The Joker. There had been a power cut and they had been sat in the dark for an hour now, most of the time in complete silence with The Joker making nonsense ramblings to himself. She felt as though the darkness had began to creep towards her, and the silenced consumed her until she felt as though she could burst into tears out of fear. She broke the silence in an attempt to re-assure herself that he was there, that she had at least some company. Even if it was _him._

"Do what?" He drawled, she could just about make out the whites of his eyes as the blinked open, luckily his blood red smile couldn't be seen in the dark, she suspected that if she could see his mouth then for the first time she would be deathly afraid of his scars.

"K-kill people.. Terrorize Gotham, create 'chaos'", her fingers lifted to make air-quotes, realizing only after that they were in vain as he couldn't even make out her face in the darkness, let alone her hands, "Make the guys at MCU's lives a misery."

His loud whooping laughter startled her, she flinched and lurched forward, almost directly onto his lap which made him laugh even harder, she placed her hands on the floor next to her and steadied herself, almost thankful for the darkness which hid her blush.

"Because_ I can_, because it's, _uh_ fun.. it's _fun_ to watch people crawl, to watch people pick themselves apart until you can see what they're _really_ like. It's, uh.. comforting to watch people squirm, to watch the _whole_ city reveal itself. I _like _showing people who they are, you have to have everything b_reak_ if you want to make something of yourself. And, well _ah_, everything _did_ break, didn't it? And look where I am now.. Destroying yourself makes you discover your_ real_ spirit, and since people are so unwilli_ng_to do that. I do it for them!"

Her brows furrowed, everything broke? Sure they'd had a pretty bad time of it, but it all broke? Maybe for him, but not for her. Things broke when he went, not before.

"What's up, babe? You look confused, not what you wanted to hear?"

"You can see me?" She questioned, eyes flicking from her hands to where she presumed Joker to be.

"Nah but you're quiet, and your breathing is pretty stinted so I'd say you're confused, or _nervous_."

"I just don't understand.. What.. what broke?"

"_Ah_, you see. That's something that I can't tell you, it's better if you don't know. No matter how much you think you _love_ someone, you'll always end up_ running away_ as soon as the pool of their blood reaches your feet. and I couldn't have you running, _no_. Not at all."

"But if you told me before, then we could have fixed it all, I.."

"No." He snapped, his voice losing it's clowny likeness, "No no no. It wouldn't have _fixed_ anything, because it if was _fixed_ it would have ruined everything. People don't want their lives fixed, don't give me that bull shit, nobody _wants_ problems solved. they say they do but they don't. Dramas, problems, anything. They don't want all that shit fixed because when it is fixed they'll have nothing to focus on, will they? That's why I did what I did, I figured I could _ah_.. save you first." He sucked in a breath, she could hear the rattling of his lungs from years of too much smoking, "People have to risk everything before they can do what they love, or who they love."  
>He let out another snicker at that, she dragged her knees up to her chest as she felt herself grow uncomfortable. That last statement was meant for her, or them. The both of them.<p>

"You confuse me.." she muttered, she suddenly felt stupid. Inferior. His little speech had made her realize that he really was like an alpha dog, and the people surrounding him were just lesser beings, Right now she felt like one of the lesser beings.

"I've confused the best of them, babe. _They_ just don't wanna see what's really there. But I think _you_do."

"I don't think that's it.." she mumbled, burying her face against her knees.

"Well then, your answer is that there _is_no answer."

"God, Jack, you're giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples and frowned. She really did have a headache, the dark and his theories combined would be enough to give anyone pains. She only realized a few seconds later what name she had used, but he seemed to be letting it slide. Maybe he thought he'd scared her enough with the way he thought, so he wouldn't need to threaten her. Or maybe he could sense her fear? No. He wasn't some kind of animal, he couldn't sniff fear. He could see it, but right now he couldn't see her.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He sounded calmer, his voice questioning, it was almost comforting to hear now that he wasn't declaring his love for killing hope, killing people and ultimately killing spirit.

"I.. yeah. I am." she mumbled, now she could be sure that he would take the piss out of her in some way.

"Why's _that_?"

"Bad things happen in the dark."

"Well I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me?" She spat, "What about those years when you weren't there to _protect_me?"

"_Ohhhh_, we are _not_ getting into t_hat_ discussion now, babe. Not now." He retorted, his voice was full of venom. "Now what bad things have happened to you in the dark, _huh_?"

"Nothing to me.. bad things have happened to you though. Your scars.."

"Edie." He was warning her, but she was too far gone to even care at that moment. He was trying to push her and she was desperately teetering over the edge.

"Your dad, he did bad things in the dark.."

"Ed-_ie_." He reasoned, his voice was becoming stern as if he were warning a child not to do something dangerous.

"What happened to your sister, that was in the dark too."

"_Stop_."

"That night, in the narrows.. that was in the dark, you know. And that wasn't even-"

She was cut short. The Joker had lunged for her, his hands were around her neck forcing her to stop. She struggled for breath and lashed her arms in a vain attempt to get him away from her.

"I warned you to _stop_, princess. Why do you _never_stop when I tell you to?"

His voice was dangerously low and she was on the verge of tears, her arms ceased their fight and instead locked themselves round his neck in a shallow embrace, in spite of his hands and their deathly grip on her neck, she managed to lurch forward and bury her face in his vest, inhaling his dangerous scent before the threatening tears fell. She felt his hands leave her skin and his arms encircle her, she could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable with the contact, he had always hated contact and affection. The only time he had ever held her, or kissed her was when he wanted sex, or when something bad had happened and he realized that it was his duty as her husband to stick around and comfort her, he would much rather to clear off and wait for her to calm down. She was almost relived that he hadn't changed that much.

"You know, when they told me they had found your shirt.. that was in the dark," She spoke through her tears, not caring at how pathetic her voice must have sounded to him, "I've never been as scared as that. Do you know what it's like? To think that the person you love is never gonna' come home, never gonna be there again. You're never going to see their face, even if it did make you sick at times.."

She felt him flinch at that, and she could guess that his face had scrunched and twisted as he thought of all _those_times. "You know, I had this fantasy. It sounds pretty unstable for a mental health doctor, but I had it. That you would come back, you'd come back and you'd save me. you'd tell me it was just a joke, you'd pulled the wool well over my eyes and it was all your idea of a sick joke. And now I realize it was, I guess." The last part was no more than a mumble, she didn't want to let him know just what he had done to her, just how she felt but she couldn't stop herself, he had a strange way of twisting information out of people without even saying much, and even now when his position was less than threatening she still felt intimidated.

"I hate you, you know. But I don't.. I don't know how to describe it. what am I supposed to feel, jack? Should I hate you, or should I not? I don't get it.."

"Alright alright _alright_, stop there. you're working yourself up, you know I hate that."

Yes, she'd gotten to him. maybe he felt remorse for what he did? No, she reasoned, he never felt remorse. He never had. Everyone was bad in their own way, he used to say.

"You still got that headache?" He interrupted her inner monologue and it was obvious that he desperately wanted to change the subject. She would have argued more but she didn't have it in her right now, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, or just have him speak to her, so instead of provoking him she nodded her head and paused, inhaling his toxic scent one more time before pulling away, she kept her arms around his neck though, it was almost comforting. Nothing could touch her if he was there, the only thing she had to be worried about was him. And he wasn't all that likely to hurt her if she was like this.

"Yeah, it's really bad actually.." It was bad, she couldn't deny that. The pain seemed to be clouding her mind at this point.

"Hold still." He withdrew her arms from around her, and almost automatically she pulled her own arms back into her lap, suddenly feeling small and inferior again. Vulnerable. Not to him, but to the world.

She could hear him push his hands into his coat, no doubt to a secret pocket before she felt his now un-gloved hand grab her own, dropping what felt like 2 pills into her hand. "Take these, you'll feel better. I always keep them on me if I have a headache, so they should be more than enough to stop yours."

Without even thinking of what they could be, she placed them in her mouth and swallowed them. It was hard to do without a glass of water but she was desperate.

"They should work in a few minutes." He grumbled.

She nodded her head, not before realizing that he couldn't see her anyways. "Okay." she whispered shakily.

What exactly where those pills? She should have asked before taking them, judging by his track record they could be anything.  
>As the minutes ticked by she felt herself growing drowsy, dizzy too.<p>

"What the hell were those things?" she drawled, her speech became lazier s she spoke and she didn't know why.

"Doesn'_t _matter. They're working, I see." He replied, his voice was light and that of his clown persona. She was beginning to like the voice now, it was slightly different from Jack but it still felt familiar.

"You can't see anything! It' dark.." Her head lulled forward for a second or two before she finally blinked her eyes open, trying to focus on the space where she presumed he was. "Did you drug me? I thought you said you weren't into that kind of thing.." she found herself trailing off, breaking into a long yawn as he giggled to himself.

"I don't _ah_, need to drug you to get you into be_d_, you know." He giggled, and she found herself giggling too. Despite everything, he could still make her laugh.

"Oh, Jack. You make me laugh.." And with that, she fell forwards. landing face down on his lap in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>When Edie awoke she was alone.<p>

Alone in a bed. The lights were back on and she assumed the power cut was over. Well, of course it was over. The electricity was working again. Unless it never was a power cut, and he had orchestrated it all so he could impart his oh so enlightening wisdom on her.

She pushed back the covers, realizing that he must have brought her into the bedroom and put her to bed. She vaguely remembered the last part of their conversation, something about him making her laugh. After that it went blank, that was probably when the drugs kicked in.

She still wasn't quite sure what he had given her, but it worked. the headache was gone, and so was the darkness. But she didn't think about it anymore, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she banished the thoughts from her mind.

Running a hand through her messy hair, she wandered into the living room. She could spot a note pinned to the sofa, and walked over and snatched it up in her hands.

_" Gone out, don't wait up. Don't worry if the lights go out, no one gives a fuck about this part of town and I highly doubt anyone would mess with my safe house._

_Jack_ "

So he'd left just like that, it figured.

Leave her alone in a rundown apartment, probably in a place more dangerous than crime alley with known sex offenders and murderers wandering around.

Yes, that sounded just like Jack.

But she couldn't be bothered to even think about it, she felt as if the life had been drained from her. Yesterday.. Well last night's conversation had really taken it's toll and she didn't have the will to move around, not even clean up the plates and dishes that hadn't been washed in days. Even though she knew if she left them any longer they'd probably catch some kind of food poisoning. But right now her health wasn't top on the cards, sleeping was.  
>She made her way back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, being consumed by deep sleep all over again.<p> 


	13. Downer

_Defend your true country. Wish away your pain. _  
><em>Hand out lobotomies to save little families. Surrealistic fantasy. Bland, boring, plain.<em> - _**Downer, Nirvana.**_

Edie awoke to find The Joker's face hovering inches above her own, a glint in his eyes that she knew all too well, something was alight. Like a spark, for the first time his dark, nearly black eyes looked completely alive and not because he was creating some kind of disastrous situation, or chaos as he liked to call it.

"Joker-" She whispered, unknowing whether she should be scared, she had seen him like this before, but that was before the face paint, before the chaos, before the incarceration in a mental asylum. Before The Joker.

"Shhhh, shh." He whispered, his hands slipping behind her back, hoisting her up like a doll, his face lingered close to hers and she could smell the grease paint, even able to taste it in the air. His lips brushed against her cheeks as she snaked her around his neck, his lips still barely brushing against her skin. Slowly, he trailed his lips down her face, onto her neck. Pressing urgent butterfly kisses against her skin, his hands, still gloved, gliding up and down her back, hips straddling hers as he nipped at her skin, paint smearing over her body, his hands slid up until he cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer as he in turn pulled his face away, staring straight into her eyes. He face was washed out, she looked as if she was in a daze, a small smile attempted to show on her face before he brought his lips crashing against her own, moving his lips against hers in a frenzy, it was almost as if he didn't have enough time, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she complied without protest.

He held her in his arms, kissing her like it was the last time he would ever be able to feel her against him. And as soon as it had started, it was over, he removed his arms from around her body, letting her fall back to the bed, pushed himself up and walked out of the room, leaving her covered in his paint and deeply confused. She was tempted to step out of bed, and go to find him, but decided against the idea. Considering the look on his face as he stepped away from her, she realized that trying to be close to him would only end up in her being pushed away, or maybe something worse.

* * *

><p>As she emerged from the bathroom she saw him staring at her, so far he had acted as if nothing had happened.<p>

"What?" She finally broke the silence, he shrugged his shoulders.

"You tell me."

"What?" She quirked an eyebrow, he giggled and turned his back.

"Nothing. _Nothing._"

Edie nodded to herself, turning around she wandered back into the dirty bathroom, and closed the door.  
>Her eyes flicked to the mirror on the wall, nailed to the tiles somehow. It looked as though it were in danger of falling off the wall and crashing into the porcelain sink that hadn't been in washed in an eternity. She carefully footed over to the sink and mirror, careful not to step on any of the jagged and broken tiles in her bare feet. The mirror was grubby, dusty. It too hadn't been cleaned in an age and it was a miracle that she could even see herself in it.<p>

She was pale, and she had no make up on. Her hair had grown, she was in dire need of hair bleach. She had bags under her eyes, and her lips were cracked. She had gone too skinny once more, this time not by her choice. To put it lightly, she looked terrible. But the closer she looked, the more terrible her appearance became. Her eyes locked into her own as she stared at her reflection, her hands trailing over her high cheekbones, they seemed sharp enough to cut someone now that she had lost all her face weight. She felt disgusted, her utter lack of control over the way she looked was now eating away at her, the more she looked the sicker she felt but for some odd, self-obsessed reason she just could not break her gaze. She felt as though she was doomed to stare at the run down looking girl in the mirror for the rest of her life

The door began to creak, and slowly, as if he was actually respecting her privacy, the Joker popped his head around the door. He didn't say a word, she hadn't noticed him yet and was still staring at the mirror. There seemed to be tears in her eyes, and she was slowly running her fingers through her hair, staring at the split ends with disgust.

He pushed open the door and stepped forward quietly, his battered loafers didn't make a sound as they tapped against the broken tiles. She still hadn't noticed. She was locked in her own little world, she didn't even notice him in the mirror as he stepped up behind her, looming over her reflection. His painted face distorted as he frowned, the large red smile for once seemed out of place. He gently brought his hand down on her shoulder, and she screamed in fright. At last aware of his presence.

He spun her around, hands now around her neck in a vice like grip as she choked and struggled, spluttering as she stared into his eyes that bore into her own. She could barely make out their colour as the black eye make-up distorted everything about his face, but although they were indistinguishable, they were still piercing, able to strike fear into anyway with just one glance.

Gulping, she felt the air squeezing from her lungs as she struggled to breath, she opened her mouth and gasped, but before she could even suck in her breath she felt the Joker's lips crash against her own once again, his arms slipping down to encircle her body as she lost control, the Joker held her upright as she threatened to fall back. She was completely surrendering to him, and she didn't have a clue why. It almost seemed right, as if she knew her life would always turn out like this. But it also seemed sick, how she would so easily let a mad man begin to control her life and her mind. But then again, it had happened all before. She made her bed and now she had to lie in it, and a small part of her told her it was right. She wasn't going to complain either way, it was as if she was finally getting what she wanted.

He slowly pulled away, brushing a stray hair away from her face with his gloved hand.

"Edie.." He mumbled, his thumb tracing an invisible line across her cheekbone, bending down until his lips gently brushed against hers. A light chuckle rose to his throat as he saw her eyes flicker shut and he pulled her in to him completely like he had done so many times before.

In his own careful way, he began to lift her off the floor, arm under her knees, and the other around her torso as he picked her up bridal style, kicking the now closing door open with his foot before carrying her through the scummy apartment and into the bedroom.

Her eyes had fully shut by now, and she looked as if she was falling asleep. He had no idea how he could tire her out so easily, at this he chuckled, and dropped her onto the unmade bed. He was tired of being gentle with her, even if that gentle streak had only lasted for all of half-hour. Instead, he stared down at her, his mouth twisting and curling into a snarl.

* * *

><p><em>Thump<br>_Edie hissed, clutching her head as she looked around. She had landed on the floor, but she had no idea that she had even been asleep.

Had she been asleep? She must have been, otherwise she wouldn't be on the floor of the bedroom

Bedroom? The last thing she could remember was the bathroom, The Joker, the kiss.. The kiss!

She stood up quickly, instantly regretting it as it all rushed to her head and she found herself leaning against the wall for support as the room spun around her. Slowly, the vertigo died down and he made her way to the door.  
>Where was The Joker?<p>

She pushed open the door, leaning all her weight against it until it finally budged. And stepped into the dire, empty living room.

He wasn't there.

He'd gone. He'd left her again.

Slowly, she tiptoed into the middle of the room, arms wrapped around herself as she struggled to keep the tears from falling.

As soon as she felt she couldn't hold it in any longer, the door flung open and in walked the Joker, her husband, in all his purple glory. He snatched her by the wrist and pulled him with her, out of the door and down the corridor,

"Where are you taking me? What's going on?" She knew that fighting against him was useless, he was stronger than her, and smarter too. In just one movement he could have probably snapped her neck, and though she didn't want to admit it, he probably would too.

"You're going home, can't have you around anymore."

"What?" She stood still, refusing to move as the Joker pulled her along until he had finally had enough, and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder in one swift movement before marching down the many stairs of the building.  
>"Why?" She spluttered, she didn't want to leave, she had no idea why but she did not want to go. Edie had finally found her husband, after all the time of wishing and hoping he was <em>here<em>. But now he didn't want her anymore? Didn't he understand? Didn't he realize exactly what he was doing to her? Of course he knew, it was all part of his game. She should have known, he was only using her for whatever reason. Maybe he had been bored and she was just some light entertainment for a week or two, and now something better had popped up. Maybe someone better too, some crazed athlete woman who was willing to partake in his dalliances. The thought of that made her sick and she found herself clutching her hand to her mouth.

"Can't have you around here, you're going home."

"But Ja-"

"You are going home."

She felt her heart drop, and covered her face in her hands. She thought she had finally had him back, and now she had nothing. he didn't want her anymore. He'd finally gotten what he wanted, but what that was she didn't know. And she probably never would.

She found herself clinging to the coat tails of his jacket as he bounded down the stairs, faster than she could have managed on her own. They ere probably already at the bottom.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, sucked in a deep breath and shuddered as the Joker kicked open the run down metal door, exposing them both to the freezing cold Gotham air.

He lowered her to her feet and didn't waste anytime in catching hold of her arm, his leather glove clamped around her forearm as he dragged her towards a black Chevrolet, windows tinted black so no one would be able to see in. God forbid anyone spot The Joker when he didn't want them too, that would spell trouble for everyone.

His hands found the door handle and he tugged it open, forcefully shoving her into the car.

He climbed in after her, closing the door with a slam. He glanced over at her, she was rubbing her wrist. he had no clue he'd held her hard enough to leave a mark, he smacked his lips together as he saw the red ring that went around her wrist, no doubt from his hand. He sighed dramatically, placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her head backwards and leaned forward until he was practically hovering over her. Edie gulped and shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to shrink away from him. She could feel his breath on her skin and began to shiver, but the Joker pulled away.

"Drive." he barked, waving his right hand around and pointed forwards.

"What?" She gasped, staring at him in confusion.

"Not you." He giggled, patting her head almost affectionately before resorting to staring out of the window, completely ignoring her for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>Edie felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders and begin to firmly shake her, she tried batting her arms out to swipe them away but it didn't work, the shakes became more persistent and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. She felt a sharp, stinging pain in her abdomen and jolted forwards, opening her eyes before letting out a harsh scream in pain.<p>

The Joker's face loomed over her own, for once a confused look on his face.

"Sorry about that, you just wouldn't wake up." He grinned, his knife tracing up her body slowly, cutting into the flimsy fabric of her clothes until it rested just under her chin.

She should have known, he'd gain her trust and then break it. Leave her stranded and confused, totally alone once more.

"Where are we?" She whispered, to scared to move lest he jab his blade into her neck. She might have been reckless enough to keep company with the man, but she wasn't ready to die just yet. And something told her that he wasn't either, not right now anyway.

"Home."

Her eyebrows perked up, home? Her home just outside Gotham Heights?

Why would he bring her home?

"Why?" She found herself whispering once more, her eyes flickering from the small trickle of blood on her clothes to his face,

"Because you've,_ uh_ got to go and tell the GCPD that you're _safe_and sound, so Mommy and Daddy can stop worrying about you."

"I'm not a baby, Joker. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid. And you know they wouldn't worry about me."

He grinned at this, slapping his knee before he leaned over her body, unlatching the lock and pushing open the door. His face turned to hers and his hands cupped her chin, pulling her into him as he stared down at her, harsh brown eyes boring into her own, she didn't dare move, but not out of fear this time. This time she didn't move because, if she was to be totally honest with herself, she was enjoying the contact. She'd waited nearly three years to have him near her like this again, and she'd take his physical presence in anyway she could. Even if it did mean him holding a knife to her jugular.

"You're leaving again." She muttered, trying to focus her eyes just past his head, she didn't want to look into those eyes. Whenever you looked into those eyes you became distracted, intrigued, confused. And then he could do whatever he wanted, you'd never know. His eyes told a different story, whatever story he wanted at the time. It was endearing. Endearing and frightening, dangerous.

"Look. At. Me." He hissed, she flinched slightly out of fear before glancing into his eyes, sucking in a deep breath as she waited for pain.

But it never came.

"Not leaving this time, I'll be back. I... _promise_." His serious face broke into a grin, and his signature laugh escaped from his throat. He ruffled her hair and pushed her out of the car, shoving a key into her hand before he slammed the door.

The sound of the car starting didn't even register as she stared down at the copper key. One arm covering her stomach as she nearly cried out in pain, blood dripping down her skin.

How did he get a key to her house? Had he always had it?

She lightly brushed her finger over the copper before turning her face to look at the house. A small smile appeared on her lips as she began to walk towards the door, sparing once glance behind her to where the Joker's car had been only a few moments before. Tears sprung to her eyes and she had no idea why. She told herself she had no idea, but the truth was hard to hide from herself. She knew he was Jack, he had told her himself. And even if he _was_ a murderer, a terrorist, a villain of mass standards. She couldn't help but feel the way she had before, it was almost as if she didn't want to.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had got in, she had phoned the police department and Gordon had rushed over straight away. Her clothes were ripped from The Joker's knife, but she couldn't be bothered to change. it somehow made her feel closer to him, but she'd bandaged up the cut on her stomach, that was one thing she didn't want to look at. Edie wasn't sure it would scar, but it was quite deep. She had a tendency not to bleed too much, which she made sure to thank god for. Instead she'd carefully stitched it up with the home-kit Jack had kept for whenever he was injured, and she'd carefully wrapped her abdomen in gauze. She couldn't risk going to the hospital, but that was probably what The Joker had wanted, to show that he wasn't going soft and he had no qualms in hurting anyone, even if they were a woman who was supposed to be helping him.<p>

Officer Gordon hadn't noticed the bandaging luckily, he was now sat in her living room, a cup of tea in his hand as he ran over her statement.

"So, The Joker simply took you from the asylum, and locked you in a room for two weeks?"

She'd had to lie, of course. She couldn't risk telling him that she _knew_who he was, that he'd looked after her, that he'd had many long conversations with her. That they'd shared a bed or even that they had kissed.

She nodded, "Exactly that, if anything I think I was a mistake, he didn't mean to take me I'm sure."

The officer sat next to Gordon, she thought his name was Chris but she couldn't be sure. She hadn't paid much attention to him, he seemed like a bit of a pig if she was honest with herself.

"A mistake? Hon, if I'd picked you up it wouldn't have been a mistake."

Now this was getting uncomfortable, he'd been making passes at her throughout this whole thing and she could see that even Jim was growing tired of it, but hopefully this would only last for a few more moments.

"A mistake? Could you please explain?"

"Well," she paused. How would she word this? She'd practically made the idea up on the spot, "I was inside Doctor Arkham's office when the Joker burst in, I guess he just took me so I wouldn't say anything. I think he wanted to have a 'talk'" She used air quotes, rolling her eyes in mock disgust, "With Jeremiah, but I was there so he took me instead. I think he regretted it as soon as he did it."

Gordon smiled, nodding his head as he motioned to his pad with his pen, "Well, Ms Napier, we won't bother you anymore. But.."

But. Of course there was a but, they couldn't just leave her be. They _wouldn't_just leave her be, she couldn't decide if they were actually concerned for her safety or just catching The joker. Probably the latter. Still, she couldn't hold them at fault, they were trying to do their jobs.

"But?" She raised her eyebrows,

"But, we're going to need someone around to keep watch over your house, over you to make sure The Joker doesn't try anything." Gordon explained, and Edie found herself nodding along with him, only daring to speak up a few seconds later,

"How many people will be _erh_.. watching me? I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I value my privacy." She managed a small smile, maybe she could persuade them to leave her be..

"Well we're running short of men at the moment so it would only be two, but who I don't know.." He sighed, shaking his head. His hair was greying, Edie noticed, but he looked too young to be _that_old. Maybe the job was finally getting to him, if she was in his position she would have quit a long time ago.

"I'll do it." Chris piped up and Edie had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes, somehow she didn't think he would appreciate that.

"Are you sure, Chris? We could get the new boy down here with you." Gordon perked up, "Actually, I think you know the guy. His name's Adam, he worked with you at the Asylum."

"Adam?" How had he got a job that quickly? Were they really running short of men to that extent?

"Yes, he's not even started yet, but like I said, we're running short of men and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Jesus.." She muttered under her breath, Gordon nodded along and sighed. he pushed his hands through his salt and pepper hair and got to his feet, Chris doing the same.

"Well, thank you very much for your time, we're more than grateful for all this information" He paused, making his way to the door with Chris following shortly after, he was easily six foot and overshadowed Gordon, "I'll put in the forms for the assigned officers, and they should be posted outside your house by tomorrow." Jim offered a small smile and pushed open the door, Chris gave a small wave before they finally exited the house.

Edie gave a huge sigh and sunk down in her seat, hand covering her forehead. She'd been waiting for them to go, but they never seemed to leave To says he was relieved would be an understatement, she hated lying to them but she couldn't let them know anything about The Joker, it wouldn't benefit any of them. And even if they did catch him, he'd break free again and his penchant for destruction would be even stronger.

The thought of him being captured dragged her mind to Arkham and her job. Of course she'd have to phone the Asylum, make a statement to the head Doctor. She knew she'd have to phone soon, as well. And she may as well get it over with and phone. Jeremiah would still be in his office as it seemed he never bothered to leave anymore.  
>She picked up the phone receiver to her left and dialed the number she now knew off by heart, she lifted the device to her ear and shivered as the dial tone rang. The suspense was killing her, if she wanted to be cliché that was.<p>

After what seemed like an age, the phone finally picked up and she shuddered at the sound of Arkham's smug voice, "Hello, Doctor Jeremiah Arkham, how may I help you?"

"It's Edie.. Edie Napier."

"Edith? You're alive, oh good." Ouch, that stung. All he could say about her survival was good. Part of her surmised that he was hoping Joker had disposed of her, then he wouldn't have to deal with the masses of paperwork and inquiries he'd have to go through now that she was alive.

"It's about my job.. Where do I stand now?"

"Well, since the circumstances are quite.. murky. We don't know what happened I'd say you could have a couple of months leave.. Of course we'll have to investigate what happened, and especially since all the security tapes of your sessions have miraculously disappeared.."

Disappeared? had The Joker taken them?

Of course he had! He couldn't risk anyone knowing who he really was, or maybe he was just looking out for her. his identity had probably long ago been erased from any government records, she could imagine that legally he didn't exist right now.

"Wait, wait.. Are you saying this is my fault?" She had finally caught on, Arkham didn't trust her. He was going to place the blame on her when it came to discussing the incident with the board of directors, she was going to get the flack and not him.

"Well, like I said.. Since we don't know what happened, we can't just assume that you're peachy clean. it's nothing personal, my dear, but it's the way things work.."

She cut him short, not even fully realizing what she was saying before she finally said it. "No worries, sir, I quit."

"What? Edith, please. don't make such rash decisions"

"There _are no_ rash decisions, I am quitting. I've grown tired of working for a bigot, for someone so up himself he doesn't even realize that he's a first class dick." And with that she put the phone down. But as soon as she did it she regretted it, she felt slightly dizzy and collapsed back in her chair, face over her hands in utter despair as she groaned.

Had she really just quit her job? Had she really just told her superior he was a dick, of world class standard?  
>The Joker had really gotten to her, she reasoned, it was his fault. He'd twisted her around and now she was just on the come down. She felt ashamed, her first instinct was to pick the phone back up and give Arkham a tearful apology, and then sit back and watch all her dignity wash away along with her job.<p>

But still, now she was jobless, on supervision with the police and in danger of falling deeply in love with a homicidal clown. things could not get worse.

* * *

><p>Edie nursed her coffee in her hands. The police had arrived long ago, and she informed Adam of what had happened with Arkham. He had laughed, patted her on the back and told her she did a good job. The man needed someone to tell him something along those lines. His fellow officer, the Chris man from yesterday had given her the eye and she felt sick. She almost wished The Joker was here, he would have cut his eyes out if he so much looked at her the wrong way. She laughed at the idea. She doubted there was anyone who particularly liked Jeremiah Arkham, not even Joan Leland. To say he was full of himself was an understatement, yet he tried to show understanding towards other people when you could tell by his cloudy grey eyes that he was actually judging you, making mental notes of all your weaknesses and strengths, the ways he could convince you to do what he wanted. Maybe that's how The Joker managed to gain so many followers, a master of chaos and manipulation. Yes, that sounded just about right. But the fact that she was comparing The Joker to everyone she encountered began to worry Edie like nothing else.<p>

But now she was jobless, and probably had next to nothing in her bank accounts. She realized just how much trouble she was in when she had looked in her fridge that morning, it had been completely empty just like the rest of her cupboards. She was half hoping that maybe The Joker had stocked her up with food since he knew she would be returning home from the word go. He had said he liked people with more meat on their bones, unless he didn't want her that way anymore.

She had to drag her mind away from that idea, it upset her more than she liked to think. But she could go long periods of time without food, and she had coffee to keep her going. but what struck her most was the lonely aspect of it all, she was completely alone. Yes, she had police officers watching her every move but that wasn't really the company she wanted. She wanted someone to talk to, new faces to see every day.

She had worked before, her and Jack both worked in the same restaurant. A member of the Maroni crime family owned it, his name was Paulo and he was actually pretty sweet if she recalled correctly, he was always lovely to her and always praised Jack, even when he stopped working there. But of course, he'd moved up in the crime world. that was probably why Paolo always seemed pretty praising towards him.

Maybe she could get her job back there, she'd promised to keep in touch but she had never been able to find the time to visits, it had been years now and they might even be bitter, she vaguely remembered his wife, Concetta, being particularly comforting in the aftermath of Jack's disappearance, They'd supported her and she did owe them, they'd kept her safe and the people after Jack away from her, for that was eternally grateful.

It was decided, she'd go to central Gotham and ask for her job back, even if they said no, at least she tried

* * *

><p>After she'd had her shower, attempted to sort out her mess of hair with peroxide, hairspray and a lot of conditioning, got herself dressed in a way not suitable for a mental hospital for the first time since she'd started working at Arkham, she surmised that she was ready to go.<p>

She wrapped a long scarf around her neck and grabbed her keys, unlocking the door to the sickly green house. As she stepped outside she realized, it was like she was heading back in time. Dressed like she used to all those years ago, it seemed like a lifetime had passed even though it was only two years. She was heading down to her old place of work, Jack was around again, and she didn't have to worry about going to sleep at night. She couldn't decide if this was good or bad, she'd always told herself not to live in the past but now it seemed like she was, everything was like it used to be. The way it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>The bus ride was short, she only lived just outside of the inner city. Her house was on the outskirts of the suburbs, it was one of the cheaper houses on the market at the time, probably because of the location, and she insisted Jack buy it as soon as they saw it in the paper.<p>

She hopped down from the bus, thanking the driver as she left. She pushed her hands into she shallow pockets of her jacket and kept her head down. You had to do that in Gotham, try and blend in with the background. If you blended in then there was less chance that you'd be robbed, raped, or murdered.

Thankfully the restaurant wasn't that far away from the bus stop, she could make out the shining red sign that hung above the door already and she felt her heart lurch. It had been a long time since she had been there, and there was a lot of memories. Once she would have found it too hard to even think about going to the place, but now that she knew Jack was still alive it seemed easier, she was almost glad to go there.

She pushed open the door and tentatively took a step inside, there weren't many people there, but it was midday so maybe not many had got off work yet. None of the staff looked at her, there were only two waiters on duty and they didn't look all that familiar, they didn't even spare her a glance.  
>She took a seat at the bar and rang the bell, and right on cue Paolo appeared.<br>His eyes focused on her for a second before growing wide, a smile appearing on his face as he threw his arms in the air dramatically, "Well if it isn't Little Edie!"

She grinned, ducking her head down a little as people turned to look, she felt herself beginning to blush.

"Principessa, you are here! We've been waiting for what... two years for you to show up!" Paolo turned his back to her, pushed open the door and began shouting to his wife.

Again, right on cue appeared Concetta, still plump and smiling like she had always remembered.

"Edith! My darling, come here." Concetta leaned over the counter and pulled Edie into a large hug, almost cutting off her air supply as she squeezed her tight. Edie chuckled nervously and patted her on the back, nodding her head until Concetta finally pulled away. "look at you! There is no meat on your bones, you're like a little child again. Let me go make you something."

Concetta bustled through the door to the kitchen as quick as she had came, leaving Edie with a smile on her face as Paolo took a seat opposite her, the large smile had subsided and now he looked concerned,

"Why are you here, little one?" Paolo asked, "

"I was wondering.. Well, if you still had my old job."

"What about your fancy job at the house for loonies?"

"They're not loonies," she mumbled, "And I quit. Too much stress."

"Is this something to do with that crazy clown?" His eyebrows furrowed. He knew something she didn't. Paolo had always had the knack for guessing things, even if it was just a quick glance away he knew it was for a reason, he'd taught Jack how to be so perceptive. It was a fine art, one that she'd never been able to learn.

"Uh, yeah I guess. But please, don't call him a clown."

"Son't call him a clown? Are you crazy? He is a clown!"

She shook her head, wincing. AS a child she had been terrified of clowns, ever since she had stupidly picked up a crime book and discovered who John Wayne Gacy was, from that day on she had screamed as soon as she saw a clown, terrified of all the stories she'd read. Jack had made her watching It, and she had stayed awake for the next few days with Jack at her side, promising her that Pennywise was fictional. Needless to say, clowns were a touchy subject. Maybe that's why she felt almost safe around The Joker, his face was painted like a clown, but he was a clown who protected her. Or one who had protected her.

"Doesn't matter, but yes. I guess I'm too scared because of _him_." She couldn't decide if it was a lie or not, yes she was scared of him, but not in the same way everyone else seemed to be.

"Why?" He was being blunt today, he definitely knew something. Edie wasn't stupid, she'd learned a thing or two from her years with Jack and now she finally realized just how he could read her so easily.

"I guess I'm too scared to work there? I don't know, plus my supervisor wasn't exactly the nicest man on earth." She muttered.

"You want Paolo to go have a talk with him?" He grinned and she couldn't help but laugh,

"No no, I think I said enough to last him a lifetime."

"But Edie, The Joker. he likes you. He keeps you safe, I know this."

She quirked her eyebrows, Paolo knew something. He knew who The Joker was. How or why he knew was a mystery but he knew. Maybe he was the only other person who knew. But why he knew before her was also a mystery.

"I know. But Paolo, do you know who he is?" She whispered, her face taking on a worried look. If anyone heard their conversation it would be awful, she didn't even want to think about what the Joker would do to the both of them.

"Do you?" He asked back, his voice also taking on a new hushed tone.

"Answer my question first."

Paolo grinned, "Just like Jackie.." He muttered, "I do if you do."

"Then we both know." she whispered, her eyes dropping to the wood of the counter. "But how? How do you know?"

Paolo shifted uncomfortably, she could tell that he really wasn't in the right place to say why, "That's a secret that I cannot tell. But we are the only ones, and it will stay that way." His voice became dangerous and low, and she found herself feeling quite scared. Why would he be so protective of Jack? She should be the one saying that to him, not the other way around.

"Can you tell me something else then, please?" She reasoned, raising her eyebrows as she tried to force a small smile to her face,

"What it is?"

"Why did he do it? Why did he leave?"

His eyes shut tight and he took a deep breathe. He stayed silent, he wasn't going to talk. She shouldn't have got her hopes up. Just as she was about to tell him it was okay, she didn't need to know he began to speak,

"He was in trouble, big _big_trouble. He had pissed off the wrong mobsters this time, he was always pushing his luck, my sons tell me that. They liked him up top, that's why he was kept alive. But he crossed the wrong ones, they threaten him. They threaten you. If he doesn't die, you will. There was a hit on you, they started to push him. Drive him crazy, and then there was the police.. A big list of all the hitmen in the city, Jackie was one of the top. But there wasn't enough evidence against him. One night, they're bad. Really bad. They take him into a big room, there's men and guns everywhere.."

Paolo paused, his brow was furrowed as he tried to recall the story, or tried to word himself correctly, "The Boss was trying all he could to get him out of the hole he dug himself into, he was his best man. But he'd pissed Falcone off. He managed to get away, he came to see me too. Told me to look after you, told me to make sure you stay alive. Next thing I know, he killed himself so you won't get hurt. That's how I know he likes you, he won't hurt you if he goes through all that to keep you safe."

Edie remained motionless, unable to full process. What had Jack done? What had he done to Falcone that was so bad? But more than that, she was shocked. She always imagined him to be to selfish to ever try and save someone else, especially her. She always felt that she was transitory when it came to him, he could discard her. Remove her from his life and live on quite happily. She was just something there to come home to, nothing more really.

He did still like her. Though she doubted he could even feel love anymore, or maybe he didn't want to feel it since that's what landed him in his position in the first place.

But either way, he did it to protect her. he did it to keep her safe.

Suddenly, the idea of The Joker wasn't so bad at all.

"Jackie was like my own son, I took him in. I teach him everything he knows, him and my boys learn together, work together. That makes you like a daughter, and yes. I will give you your job back, I promise Jack that I take care of you." Paolo smiled, and she smiled in return. he'd helped her out, he'd told her the truth. He'd given her a job and now, as Concetta backed through the door with a giant plate of pizza with toppings of every kind, he had given her food.

* * *

><p>Her answering machine beeped, a message from her parents. They had apparently moved back to Florida the day of her so called kidnapping, and hadn't even been bothered to really check in. They'd all of disowned her when she moved to the narrows with Jack, they didn't care for love, they had wanted her to marry someone of more importance and wealth much like themselves, her brother however had kept in their good graces and she visited them almost fortnightly, her father was still very much in awe of her. Her mother however couldn't stand the sight of her, she didn't even bother to comfort her when Jack had gone. Her father had tried, but in recent years they had grown apart and now she barely saw them.<p>

She pushed the button to listen to the message and sighed as she heard her mothers nasally voice drift from the speakers of the machine,

_"Edith, my darling. We're so glad to hear you're okay, your brother has been worried about you! He should be coming over to see you today. Do phone back, all our love, Mum and Dad."_

She groaned, her brother was the last person she wanted to see. The only person she wanted to see was the Joker but she hadn't heard off him for a week now, not since he brought her home.

Her worst fear came true as she heard the doorbell; her brother was actually here. Visiting her.

He was a strung out thug for the mob and she had no clue why he had even been kept alive for so long, he'd gladly sell her out if it meant he would get drugs.

She pulled open the door and plastered a fake smile over her face, "Bobby!"

"Edie!" He cried, pulling her into a strong hug before pushing past her, leaving her to close the door as he walked into the living room.

He was a handsome man, and went through girls like she went through clothes.  
>He had nearly a new girl every month, more often than not they were ex-hookers who could give him free smack.<p>

"So, he kept you alive, huh?" He smirked, eyes raking over her as she took a seat opposite him.

"Yeah, hard to believe, right?" She retorted.

"Don't take things so personally."

"Why are you here? Don't pretend it's because you're so concerned with my safety." She spat, gauging his reaction. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair,

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money, the stuff Mom and Dad sent has run dry and.."

"You've come to me asking for money for _drugs_?"

He nodded.

"No. No way. in fact. Get out." She spat, drugs had ruined her life. She'd only been in with that kind of thing for under a year, but it had ruined her. And Jack, she sat back everyday and watched Jack slowly drift into paranoia and frenzy, unable to say anything lest he strike out and shut away from her.

Bobby looked horrified, his eyebrows lifted in confusion as she stood up pointing towards the door.

"But Edie, hon', listen to me.." He pleaded, trying his best to reason with his little sister. But he'd crossed a line this time, and normally she wouldn't stand up to anyone. Maybe spending time with the Joker had given her a little backbone like he had promised.

"No, Bobby. Get out of my house."

He rolled his eyes muttering to himself, "Geez, no wonder Jack fucked off.."

She felt the rage rise up inside her like nothing before, she was ready to hit him. She now knew why jack felt like killing people, right now if she had had something on hand she would have lunged at him.

Luckily enough, Bobby noticed the look in her eyes. He rose from his seat with his hands held in the air as if to prove he was innocent, and promptly left the room. She only sat down once she heard the front door close.

Her family were incorrigible, she almost loathed them. the only one of her family she did like was her father, and he wouldn't even speak to her anymore. Jack had been her family, that was all she had left.

* * *

><p>She had passed out on the couch long before dark, and now as she moon shone through the open curtains she still slept. A crash from the kitchen interrupted her dream and she woke with a fright, rising up from her position on the couch the grabbed a heavy book from the coffee table. She slowly tiptoed into the kitchen, pushing open the door slowly with her foot.<p>

She saw the glint of a knife through the dark and felt her breath grow quicker and heavier, the adrenaline and fear pulsing through her veins became too much and she couldn't stop herself from calling out, "Hello?"

The light flicked on as soon as she spoke, and stood in front of her was the Joker, a grin on his face as he shoved his knife back into the pocket over his long coat.

"Miss me?" He said in his sing-song voice,

"You have no idea." She found herself running towards him and threw her arms around his neck pulling herself close to him. A chuckle escaped his throat as he peeled her away from him, eyebrows raised as she gauged the relief on her face.

"You really did miss me.." He mumbled, almost surprised.

"I did. I thought you'd left again." His arms found their way around her waist and he pulled her into him, she in turned grabbed hold of his vest and sank her face into his chest, eyes closed as she breathed him in.

"Nah, babe. Couldn't leave you. _We_ have too much catching up to do."


	14. Close To Me

_I've been waiting hours for this, _  
><em>I made myself so sick<em> - _**Close To Me, The Cure.**_

"You said what to him?" The Joker was sat on the couch, his usual jittery manner had returned to him from the last time she had saw him, and he seemed to be laughing so much he was in pain.

She shifted somewhat uncomfortably, he had a habit of making her squirm by just being near.

"He was a first class dick." She mumbled, keeping her head down and pretended to study her hands. He was making her nervous now, his laughter was so… sininster. She couldn't look at him, she was a little too scared to see his face.  
>Slowly his laughter subsided, and when she dared to look up she saw him leaning back in his chair, signature smirk plastered to his face with his arms resting on the sides of the chair.<p>

"You still got balls, huh." He blinked,

"No, I haven't." Edie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her upper lip twitching,

"No, I mean you still got… _uh_, what's the word? Nerves? No.. Not not nerves. _Courage_? No, you haven't got courage.. Too much of a _pushover_ for that. You _know_what I mean."

She nodded her head, takings things too literally had been a problem the past few days. She felt as if she always had to be on watch, always on edge incase there was someone, or something out to get her. Being so close to The Joker brought her fear, and a strange feeling of being protected.

"Sorry, my head's in another world today." She mumbled again, pulling her shoulders into a shrug before rolling her head back, practically sprawled out on the couch. The Joker gave a snort and shook his head, his fingers tapping against the chair.

"You're always in another world, babe."

"Yeah, right. Sure." She nodded her head briskly before leaning forward, elbows on her knees as she looked over at him. His eyebrow was raised, fingers now splayed out across the armrest of his chair.

"Something wrong?" He asked, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes.. Why are you here?" She couldn't help herself, she was determined to know whether or not he was playing her for a fool, but the more she thought about it the more she realized he would never tell her the truth, his expertise at lying was far too much for her to comprehend.

"That's none of your business, babe." He drawled, lifting his wrist to his face before pushing back the sleeves of his shirt. He gave a dramatic sigh, and Edie couldn't help but tilt her head as if to question him. The Joker noticed, and with an exaggerated smack of his lips finally spoke, his voice soft and gentleman-like for once, "Do you have the time?"

She glanced down at her wrist, nodding her head as she struggled to read the backwards watch on her wrist,

"It's… Two am."

"Reaaalllyyy?" He stretched out his words, nodding his head whilst poking his tongue around his mouth, the look of his cheek protruding from his face was a strange sight, especially as his scars became more exaggerated and looked as if they were about the just slice themselves open. "Well, if that's the time then I_ really_ must be going." He jumped to his feet in one swift movement and pulled his purple coat from the floor, throwing it on carelessly as he made a move towards the door.

He was leaving again, she realized after watching him get ready to exit the house, and before she could stop herself she'd pushed herself upwards and fled to the door, kicking it closed and backed up against it. He wasn't going to leave this time, not without an explanation.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He whispered, he stood a good few inches taller than her, which made the situation even more intimdating. His knife slid out from the sleeve of his pocket and he brought it up to her face, delicately tracing it across the soft skin of her cheek. He pressed the blade against her skin, but not hard enough to cut it into her flesh. "C'mon, I'm waiting. I'm a busy man, I've got, uh.. work to do, things to plan."

She gulped as the sting of a knife cutting into her skin echoed through her pain. It didn't feel too deep, more like a scratch. It was still a mark though, and he had promised he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're leaving again?" She whispered, fearing that If she let her voice go above that level then it'd crack, and he'd see how weak she was.

"Like I said before, I'll be back. We really do have too much catching up to do." He grinned, his knife now tracing down her neck, again not enough pressure to actually cut her skin.

"When will you be back?" Why was she even asking this? She shouldn't want him in her house, she shouldn't even want him in her life. But she couldn't stop herself, something was drawing her to him. Maybe it was their past, the fact that she had never been able to move on. And now he was here, but showing no interest.

"Soon enough, I've got stuff to do until then. _Soooo_, if you wouldn't mind, _ah_.. scooting away from the door, so I can come back _quicker_." He tongue snaked out from between his lips as he licked at his scars, motioning with his knife-free hand for her to get out of the way. The feeling of his blade against her skin forced her to react, and she slipped out of his grasp with ease before stumbling towards the seat where he had only previously been sitting.

He didn't even look over his shoulder at her, he just walked out the door. Manical laughter following him over the way. She had a funny feeling that tonight was going to be a sleepless night

* * *

><p>Her night had indeed been sleepless, she'd barely been able to keep her eyes closed. She sat at the counter in work, head resting on her forearms.<p>

"Edieee, Edie wake up." She heard a voice drifting into her mind and she swatted her arms out in an attempt to bat the noises away,

"Piss off, I'm trying to sleep.." She mumbled, still half in her dream land.

"Edith, you wake up now." The voice suddenly became stern and she sat up with a jolt, staring around at her surroundings in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Ah, she awakes!"

Edie blinked as her vision shifted back into focus, in front of her was her boss. He was chuckling, good. That meant he wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry, Paolo, I had a rough night, I guess.

"It's okay, I understand. But wake up now, you're costing me money, girl!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically and stalked off, but she could still hear his laughter. Smiling to herself, she re-tied her apron around her waist and picked up a couple of menus from the counter. She felt a buzz from her jean pocket, who would be phoning her at this time?

She fished in her pocket for her phone and pressed the screen. An unopened message reminder flashed impatiently,

"_I'm coming 'round tonight - J_"

How the hell did he get her phone number? Had he been snooping around her documents and phone when she wasn't looking, or had he been snooping around on her in a much more sinister sense. Reading all her bills, documents. Any file that featured her name.  
>No, she wouldn't count herself as that special.<p>

She began tapping out a message, for once taking on a more friendly tone. She didn't have to be so scared of him now that he wasn't around

"_Don't I have a choice in the matter? Bring food! – Edie x_"

Was the kiss too distasteful? Would he take it the wrong way and think she was being overbearing?  
>Too late, she'd already clicked reply.<p>

* * *

><p>Right on cue, The Joker burst through her kitchen door as she had expected.<br>She'd been sat on the kitchen table waiting for about half-hour, for an unpredictable man he was quite predictable.

"I knew you were going to do that." She said, he threw his arms wide into the air, holding a white plastic bag in one.

"Well, you do know me the best." He replied, setting the bag down next to her at the table.

"Or maybe you're just predictable?"

He rolled his eyes and moved over to the wooden cupboards, opening one containing plates before pulling out two blue ones. Setting them down on the counter before spinning around on his heel, snatching the bag from the table.

How had he known where she kept the plates and cutlery? Had he really been snooping through her stuff?

"Wait, how did you know where they were?" She queried, daring herself to stand up and wander a bit closer to him.

"Just do." He replied once more

"Or maybe you've been looking through my house when I'm not around?" Her voice raised in pitch slightly, she was totally unknowing of whether she should be pissed off or amused,

"Or maybe you're just predic_table_." He shot back, mimicking her voice perfectly. She felt herself begin to laugh before going to sit back down in her chair, watching his jerky movements closely.

"What did you bring?" She piped up, raising her eyebrows when he spun around, holding two platefuls of food.

"Well you did tell me to bring food, so I stopped off at_ a Chinese._"

"What? Someone might have seen you! You've got your make-up on!"

His eye widened as he nodded slowly, rolling his eyes before moving towards the door to the hallway. "Are you actually worried about people seeing me?" He laughed, shaking his head before kicked her forward with his foot, propelling her straight into the living room. "You're a _strange_ girl." His voice followed behind her and he flopped back on the couch, placing his plate offood on his lap as he patted the spot next to him. "_Sit_. It'll get cold."

She obeyed and sat next to him and picked up her plate, settling back against the couch with her legs folded. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed him wolfing down the food, eyes focused on the television which she had forgotten to turn off. The Gotham News was on, it figured. The onlything he was interestedin was watching a show which would almost certainly feature him.

She played around with her food, pushing the noodles in different directions with her fork.

"Why'd you take the food out of the carton?"

He didn't even turn to face her as he replied, his gaze focused solely on the tv, "I eat out of cartons every night at home, sometimes a _change_ is _nice_."

"Home?" She quizzed, he had a home? She just imagined him drifting around night later night, "Where is home?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You'll find out."  
>He didn't say anything else for the rest of the night, the plates ended up on the floor and she found herself curled into The Joker's body, his arm draped across her shoulders as she fell into a sleep. She knew that when she woke up in the morning he wouldn't be there.<p> 


	15. Jokerman

_Molotov cocktails and rocks behind every curtain_  
><em>False-hearted judges dying in the webs that they spin<em>  
><em>Only a matter of time 'til the night comes stepping in<em>. - _**Jokerman, Bob Dylan**_.

A knock on the door awoke her with a jolt, her back was stiff as she sat up and realized where she had slept last night. Her sofa was insanely uncomfortable, and as she swung her legs over the side and stretched she could feel her back crick into place. She shook her head, The Joker had already gone and not left a note. She had expected it though, at least this time she really did know he hadn't left her without good warning, she knew he would not stay with her. But he had said he'd show her his home, that was a good sign. Though technically, she half-heartedly believed that this house should be his home, but that would never happen. Not now.

The knocking on the door became more and more impatient. She sigh and rolled her head to the side, gathering herself together as she walked down the hall, still in yesterdays clothes, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She called as she opened the door, coming face to face with Adam.

His face was painted with worry as he grabbed her by the shoulders, studying her face.  
>She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is everything okay?"<br>His face dropped and he pushed past her, leaving her to close the door and follow him behind to the living room.  
>He stood in the middle of the living room, hands on his hips as he looked at the floor, his gaze moving around.<p>

"I said, is everything okay?" She asked again, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest.

"The Joker was around last night, killed a couple of guys on first street.. We were worried! We couldn't get an answer from your phone and you wouldn't answer the door, we thought The Joker had got you!"

He'd killed someone last night? Was that why he was so calm?

No, it didn't work like that.. He almost operated like the mob, but he got more enjoyment out of it. She was more than sure the people he killed owed him something, or he had something to prove. He wouldn't kill innocent people of the streets.. would he?

"No. I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep.." She explained, hoping her lying was good enough to cover her tracks. She hoped she'd picked up Joker's knack for lying.

"Was there someone here with you last night?" Adam asked, and she had to pretend to look aghast, plastering a disgusted look on her face as she attempted to play the part of an insulted woman.

"What the hell would make you think that?"

"There are two plates on the floor." He pointed to the floor just in front of her couch, and she felt like punching herself. Why hadn't she thought to move those? Why couldn't she have just said yes! She wouldn't have had to say who was there, she could have bluffed her way through it.

"I, uh.. They're both mine. I don't like eating off the same plate twice." She finished with a nod, cocking her head to the side, "Is that not normal, or?"

Adam shook his head, "No, no. It's a bit of a relief actually." He said bashfully, attempting to hide his face.

"What? Why's that?"

"Well, in all honesty, I wanted to ask you out sometime but you always acted as if there's someone else."

There was someone else, a psychotic clown-fixated terrorist.

"Nope, no one else." She said, shrugging her shoulders, "But, I'm in a really bad place right now, I just don't think it would be right. I'm still a little shaken up by the whole Joker ordeal.." Trailing off, she hoped it would be enough to lead him away from that idea.

"Really? I thought you said to Commisioner Gordon that you were fine?"

She'd landed herself in it again, and gave herself another mental punch.  
>She didn't know how to respond and immediately switched to the defensive,<p>

"Are you trying to analyze me?"

Adam shook his head, throwing his hands up in defense, "No, no I was just-"

Her eyes began to water as she tried her best to get him away, she knew that always did the trick. Any man would run the second a woman starts crying.

"Could you please leave?" She spoke through her crocodile tears, stepping away from the door and covered her face with her hands, she felt Adam breeze past her and the door close with a slam.

Satisfied, she wiped away the fake tearsand picked up her phone, punching in the numbers to Paolo's resteraunt.  
>The dialtone only rung a couple of time sbefore his cheerful voice echoed down the line, "Hello, this is Paolo. How may I help you?"<p>

"It's Edie, I can't come in today. I'm sorry."

She slammed the receiver down before she could get a reply and flopped back onto the couch, she wasn't even harbouring a fugitive but it sure felt like it. Being close to The Joker was more trouble than it was worth.

But thinking about The Joker wasn't something she wanted to do right now, she needed a couple of minutes to clear her head of him, it was only natural. She was surprised she hadn't shrivelled up inside from his coming and goings, but she assumed it was the small part of him that gave his character humanity that kept her sane and needing to see him. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, he was some kind of loon that got off on other people's emotions, whether it was fear or adoration.

The Tv flicked on and she sat back with a yawn, flicking through to the cartoon channel, it was a guilty pleasure, she liked watching things that didn't have deeper connotations, and god knows she had enough of that drama with Joker around. Suddenly, the screen flashed and the Gotham News logo popped up. The anchors were sat at their desk, faces look stricken as always.

"The now infamous criminal who calls himself The Joker has struck again, Gotham Police Department will not be giving any details at this moment, but people across Gotham are advised to stay in doors." They stacked their papers against the desk and the news flicked off as soon as it had appeared, returning back to the nonsense animations.

He had killed people last night, probably after he left. Maybe even before.  
>It didn't matter when or even how, he'd still killed someone. Maybe it wasn't in some sick fetish way, like John Wayne Gacy or Ted Bundy, but it was still murder. He had some sort of organized crime going on, except instead of money laundering he chaos laundered, his very own form of payment.<p>

Now that he was at large again the police watching outside her house would probably be upped, or hopefully called off all together because of the lack of men on the force. People were probably too scared to join lest they be maimed by The Joker, she counted herself lucky to not be in that minority. In fact, she realized he'd never really hurt her, sure he'd left a couple of scratches and might have nicked her with his knife, but he never did it to leave scars, never to show he wanted to kill her. Or did he?  
>She didn't know why he was keeping her alive, but for whatever reason she was thankful. It was comforting to know that she was possibly the only person in Gotham City that he didn't want to kill.<p>

* * *

><p>A knock on the door sounded around the house, growing more and more impatient. It had long since gone dark outside so she doubted it was Adam, he didn't have any reason to be at her house, she'd probably upset him enough earlier.<p>

"Jesus Christ, I'm on my way." She threw her book down and stood up with a huff, pacing to the front door. "What the hell do you want now—"

The Joker was stood leaning against the door frame, his purple coat wasn't with him this time. He only wore his green waistcoat, patterned shirt, tie and purple slacks. His eyes were heavily lidded and he looked as if he were about to pass out, his mouth and a trickle of blood dripping down from the left corner, it looked as if his scar had been reopened slightly.

Her breath caught as he began to stumble forward, she thrust her arms out just in time and caught him,

"For gods sake, Jack! Someone could see you!" She mumbled as she dragged him inside, kicking the door closed with her foot. She hoped to dear god that no one had seen, she didn't want to be answering those questions any time soon.

With her arms around his middle, she dragged him into bathroom just down the hall. She pulled at the draw-string for the lights and laid him down on the floor.

She stood over him, examining him. If she was honest with herself, she didn't have a clue of what to do. It wasn't any day that you found the clown prince of crime about to drop on your doorstep. It wasn't everyday that you had him bleeding out in your bathroom.  
>Wait, bleeding out? Her eyes scanned over his body and stopped at his middle, there was blood beginning to seep out of the waistcoat.<br>Without even thinking she dropped to her knees, straddling his waist as she ripped open his waistcoat, and then the shirt.

There was a small incision, but enough to cause a lot of blood. But then again, Jack did have the tendency to bleed a lot. She splayed her hands around the cut and gave a whimper. She wasn't trained for this, she'd have to sew it shut, the last thing she wanted was him bleeding out on her bathroom floor. She then realized that she'd have to sew his cheek shut too, but that was a job she'd done before.  
>She leaned over his body, her own face now looking down at his. It was only a nick at the corner of his mouth, he'd be fine. But she guessed she could sew it up, maybe he'd be thankful. It'd give him more to be afraid of, that was for sure.<br>Suddenly his eyes popped opoen and he began to speak drowsily,

"I like it when you take control.." His head lulled to the side with a faint laugh as she swatted his arm, shaking her head vehemently.

"Now's not the time, Jack! You're hurt!"

The Joker looked surprised for a moment before his hooting laughter broke out, he began to sit up, and prod at the cut,

"It's only a flesh wound, it'll heal. I've had worse."

She shook her head continuously, pushing him back down the ground as she leaned over him and snatched the first aid kit off the shelf close to his head. It was still covered in blood from the last time they had used it. The situation felt so familiar, it was like deja-vu.

"You shouldn't be doing this." He growled and she could have sworn she heard embaressement in his voice, she couldn't help but let out a giggle as she dabbed his skin with the anti-septic, the thread was already through the eye of the needle.

"Hold still." She muttered, poising the needle next to his skin. She gave a swift push and cringed as the needle pierced his skin, carefully she began to drag the thread out and loop it around, piercing the opposite side of his cut and dragged the needle through. His hands went to the back of her head, as If he was enjoying the pain. She didn't dare look up, she was worried he might try to kill her.  
>She felt around for the scissors when she done, but there were none in the kit. So instead she leaned close and placed the thread in her mouth, cutting it off with her teeth before pulling away and spitting it out on the floor.<p>

When she finally worked up the courage to look at The Joker he had an amused smile on his face, leaning back on his elbows. "Well…." He drawled, head cocking to the side.

"Well?" She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. She had begun to sweat a little under the pressure and she was worried that her hair was beginning to look as stringy as his, she didn't even know why she would be concernedof her appearancein front of him.

"Well, that was quite a, _uh_.. performance?" He giggled, shoulders jostling as he did so.

"Are you tired?" She blurted, desperately doing anything to hange the subject. He blinkeda few times, clearly confused before nodding his head slowly, an eyebrow raised,  
>"A little, but a little bit of no sleep never hurt anyone."<p>

She'd already gotten to her feet, she really was desperate to get out of this situation, the experience of looking at his unclothed torse was too much now. She held her hand out for him to take, and pulled him to his feet. His amusement was more than evident now as he watched her pull open the door.

He followed her closely up the stairs, and made sure to breath against her neck as they walked across the small hallway, grinning even wider as she opened the door to her bedroom, the little cut at the corner of his mouth had begun to bleed a little more as he smiled, but he was enjoying the feeling.

"Ah, a _shit_hole. Just as I like it." He motioned towards the clothes strewn across the floor, open drawers and unmade bed. She felt herself turning a deep shade of red, shrugging her shoulders slightly,

"I don't really have time to tidy up much, and when I do I get distracted."

"No, no don't explain, I like it. It's…. _cosy_." He took a seat on the bed, scooting up so he was lying against the headboard with a smirk on his face, his hand motioning towards the door, "Close the door, babe."

She immiedatley stepped back, pressing herself against the door so it shut. She heard the lock click and gulped.  
>She was stuck in a room with him, and a bedroom no less.<p>

The reruns of the first time she'd ever been alone with him ran through her head and she felt herself begin to blush even deeper.

"Go to bed, you've had a long day. I saw." She muttered but it caused his smile to grow even wider, patting the empty space next to him,

"I'm in bed already, and I won't go to sleep till y_ou_ get in here with me. You've had a long night _too_, it'd only be selfish of me to take this big bed _aaaallll_ to myself, I'm not that big, you know."

No, he wasn't big. He was tall and lean, her eyes ran over his body and she found herself drawn to him, but on the same level she felt disgusted how she could be focusing soleoly on his looks and not the person himself. But nonetheless, the idea of falling asleep next to him made her feel safe, nothing would get her. Unless he decided to kill her, but she doubted that would happen soon.

She crawled into the empty space on the bed, not bothering to climb under the covers. She lay on her side, facing him. Left hand under the pillow.

"You're tired, go to sleep." The Joker said, stretching his arms out over his head,

"So are you, you go to sleep." She retorted, a smile creeping it's way onto her face. It felt good to talk to him as if he was another human being and not just some crazed psychopath.

"Well then, we're just going to_ have_to sleep together." He grinned, winking his eyes a few time before running his tongue over his upper lip. She swatted his arm and laughed, scooching closer to him. She could feel his body stiffen but she didin't take any notice, she'd waited too long for this she realized, and draped her arm across his middle.

"Goodnight, Jack." She mumbled and began to drift off into sleep.

Her mind became drowsy and filled with thoughts of the man lying next to her. She wondered if he was awake, if he really did feel tired or was just humouring her. Her eyes began to go and she felt her mind drifting off into subconscious when suddenly, _crash._

She snapped up, shaking The Joker by the shoulders out of fear.

"Jack? Jack did you hear that? There's someone downstairs!" She shrieked, suddenly the feeling of safety had disappeared and she felt small and insignificant, The Joker didn't seem to have any knives with him so that hope was out the window.

"_Shhhhhh_, I can't hear." The Joker clamped a hand over her mouth and held her still, it was almost as if his ears had pricked up to the sound.

"Oh, you sneaky bastard." He muttered to himself, a smile edging onto his smiling face,

"Who? Me? What have I done now?" She cried, burying her face in his shirt.

"No, not you, the Batman."

She pulled away, still gripping fistfuls of his shirt, "T-the Batman?"

He nodded and his body remained rigid, "Yeah, the Kevlar fiend is downstairs. Broke in through the window."

"What?" She cried, throwing her arms in the air in expasperation. The Batman had found a way into her house, he'd been watching her. He'd probably even seen her drag The Joker inside the house! "How can you be sure?"

"Let's just say I know the sound of _that_ loonie anywhere." He cackled, obviously laughing at his own private joke as he pushed her away, pointing to the door lazily, "You, _ah_ better go see what he wants. I need some shut eye, after all."

"But what if it's not the Batman?" She whispered, struggling to gather herself together, she hugged her dress close to her and looked at the door, she found herself raising from the bed and slowly pacing across to the door as she waitied for his reply.

"Then I'd just have to kill them, wouldn't I?" He replied lazily and flicked off the lamp, "I'm keeping you safe, don't _worry_." He said before seemingly dropping off into sleep, leaving Edie the decision to go and face the intruder or wait for them to leave and go to inspect the damage.

She chose the first option, and just hoped to God it was Batman and not some freak that wanted revenge against Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>StargazingED Oh gosh, thank you very much for your review! I'd actually all but given up on this story, but I'm so glad you liked it. It's given me a bit of motivation to keep it going! So I'm going to update as much as I can, which might not to be too often since I have another fic in the works, but just thank you for reminding me of how much I loved writing this story so far! x<strong>


	16. Time To Kill

_My Messiah rose up, rose up from the mud,_  
><em>He wanted everything, every drop of my blood,<em> - _**Time To Kill, Hole.**_

Her hands flexed around the handle of the baseball bat she had oh so luckily found, propped against the broom cupboard that she'd never really taken notice of in her whole time of living in the house. She sucked in a deep and shaky breathe as her spare hand pushed against the wood of the kitchen door, and left her staring in shock at the seemingly empty kitchen.

She _knew _she had heard someone, and Jack had, too... Her hands clamped around the handle again as she let it fall from the defensive position, and walked dumbfounded between the counter tops and stared out at the window above the sink. It was completely dark outside, not even a light could be seen; but then again, she was staring at her back garden. Things were bound to be dark from the lack of streetlights, not that there were any out front. Not anymore, living on the edge of the Narrows, even if they were separated by water, meant that crime was particularly rife at times, and someone had taken out the copper that connected the lamps long ago, and the mayor - knowing full well they'd just be broken again had never bothered to fix them. Which is why Edie always made sure she was home before dark, but then again she supposed everyone did.

But not since Batman, people were... safer. Even if it was only psychological, it would be impossible for that bat to be around every corner of the city at every moment. Well, at least they had felt safe until he'd killed all those people, since Harvey Dent was blown up and the Joker went large. Now nothing was safe, and by the feel of it - neither was her own house.

She blinked a few times, the feeling of nervousness finally leaving her as she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and slumped forward.

And then; a hand. On her shoulder, gripping into her flesh as she let out a scream, and then promptly slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle herself.

"Don't." The deep and husky voice said, and Edie found herself tearing away and rushing towards the sink, pushing herself back against the couple as she tried to make out her would-be-assailant in the shadows.

"Edith Napier."

"Edie." She corrected him automatically, wincing as she realized she was actually talking back to him. That was _his _fault, the man upstairs, his majesty. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and found herself restored back to reality as the disembodied voice stepped out of the shadows, to reveal the famous cowl and cape clad former hero.

"Batman." He answered, as if he was introducing herself. She nodded once, but he didn't move any further, and even if he had made any facial expressions - she wouldn't have seen them behind his mask. The sudden urge to tear it off took over her, and she found herself staring at the tiles on the floor to distract herself.

"I'm here about-"

"The Joker." She finished for him. "I don't know anything. I don't know why you're here, he hasn't contacted me. He _won't _contact me. You're wasting your time. You should be... saving people." She almost whispered the last part.

"This could be they key to saving many others." Batman replied coolly, and Edie bit down on her tongue and nodded her head once again, "I understand that it must be... hard for you to talk."

"Why?" She asked quietly, and Batman stood still as a statue once again. She cleared her throat weakly, and almost kicked herself for not reacting as much as she wanted to. But energy was the thing she was lowest on at that moment, and kicking up a fuss about the Batman being there, yet allowing the scar-covered lunatic to sleep in her bed wasn't exactly the best idea in her mind.

"You're a widow, yes?" He asked slowly.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Death in a family is unnerving, I understand if the recent events are too traumatic for you to bring up, considering what you've been through."

"Yes." She squeaked, hoping it would be convincing. She had never been much of an actress, especially not when it called for it. The ironic thing was that up until she was seventeen her whole life plan had been acting, not that she would have ever made it far.

"But if there is anything, any information that's relevant; tell us."

"There's nothing-"

"If there is any relevant information, you need to tell Commissioner Gordon."

"And why not tell you?"

He didn't answer, he only stared for a few moments before moving to go. Before she could stop herself, her voice had risen and she was calling him back.

"Is it because they don't trust you? Because you're a murderer, just like him?"

He only made a quiet grunting noise, and she gulped. Her hair hanging limply around her shoulders as she suddenly felt small.

"I don't blame you." She added quietly, as if she was worried she'd hurt his feelings. Then the reminder that he was Batman; feelings and emotions weren't his forte, and she abandoned the thought completely.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." He said in his dark voice and Edie blinked a few times as she tried to push herself further and further back into the counter.

"Why?"

"Because you're not telling the truth." He stated, each syllable made clear in his signature growl. She nodded once, just as she had done twice before, and dipped her head as her eyes threatened to well up. Did he know Jack was here? Did he see her drag him in?

"You're more scared than you think." Was his only elaboration, and before she could lift her head up and ask him what he meant - he was gone. Like the wind, or the night.

She stayed there for a few moments, but they could have been hours. All time had escaped her, especially as she stared down at the tiles still and took deep breath after deep breath. Whatever she was getting herself into, she didn't like. And wanted it to stop. _Needed _it to stop.

She slid down from her perch on the counter and kicked the forgotten bat across the floor as she opened the door, walking through the small hallway until she reached the rickety stairs and climbed. She shuddered as she approached the stark white bedroom door, and her hand hovered over the handle as she closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he wouldn't be there when she opened it, but he was. And her heart dropped.

He was asleep, or he looked to be asleep. Slumber had never come easy to him, and even when he had slept - they had always been power naps, and he'd never really entered the land of nod. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes once more and slowly made her way towards the bed, where she stared at him for a few moments and almost let out small cry. But she didn't, and thanked god for that - she didn't even want to imagine how embarrassing that would be, or what he would even do. She slowly sat down on the bed, making sure to keep her distance as she laid on her side and curled up into a ball, almost falling off the edge of the bed as she tried to fall asleep.

A few minutes, or moments, later she felt an arm sling around her waist and drag her back across the bed, and then nothing more. She i there, crushed against the Joker's body with her eyes wide open, his face fast against the nape of her neck, and she could have sworn she felt his knife, safe in his pocket, pressed against the back of her thigh.

She gulped. Maybe she was more scared than she thought.

* * *

><p>He'd gone and hadn't come back. Days had passed, turning into weeks. And he was still gone.<p>

Maybe, just maybe he'd forgotten about her. And that was enough, it was comforting. And a little disappointing, but she wasn't in danger any more - even if he _had _said he wouldn't hurt her. But it didn't matter now, he was gone. And hopefully wasn't coming back. Maybe things could be normal again.

She sat at the counter top, her notepad in her hands as she crossed her legs and tried to avoid eye contact. It was her break, and she'd been working herself off her feet in an attempt to distract herself, but it had barely worked at all. She found her head swimming and forcing herself to sit down as just nothing but thoughts entered her mind, and made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Pay attention, little lady." Her boss whispered in her ear, and Edie shivered. He was right, it was time to focus again. She'd let everything slip by, her job, her livelihood all because of one chaotic being. Now was normality. Now she had to forget. Sighing for what she hoped would be the last time in a while, she let herself smile for the first time in weeks and nodded her head. As soon as she got home, she'd catch up on her sleep and maybe even look into going back to school again, maybe a change of profession - even more to distance herself would be the right thing. Teaching sounded like a good option.

"Sorry." She whispered with a smile on her face, and his seemed to light up in confusion before he grinned at her new found facial expression that she hadn't bothered with in a little too long. She slipped her pad into her pocket, and swiveled around on her stool so she was facing the windows to the restaurant instead of just the bar. And just as she did so, a group of women entered. Three of them, two dressed in jeans and another in what looked to be an expensive dress. Judging by how professional they looked, they were business women. Maybe just home from a meeting, she grimaced, she could have been one of those. And what was she now? A failed doctor, and a waitress at the same place she had worked before she'd even gotten into Gotham University.

"Do you know those?" Her boss asked quietly, and Edie shook her head. He furrowed his brows and turned back to her, nonchalantly motioning towards one of the women in jeans and spoke lowly. "I remember her. She was a friend of yours, many years ago."

Edie arched a brow and turned back to the women, and shut her eyes tightly

She did know them.

Back when she had friends, those had been her closest. slowly they'd siphoned off, and she had been left with none. Now _this _was embarrassing. They looked so successful, and again - what was she. Just a waitress. Back where she had started. But down a whole family.

"Courtney." She said quietly, staring at the woman with coiffed blonde hair and jeans, "Jennifer, and Anna."

"I have a good eye." He smirked and Edie rolled her eyes, not taking any more time away from staring at them than she had to.

"I think you should talk to them." He said quickly before running back to the kitchen, and just as Edie was about to follow him and ask for the day off - they'd already noticed her. And were staring, scrutinizing and probably judging. She smiled nervously and moved forward.

"Edie? Edie Harrison?" The woman named Courtney said slowly, her eyes lighting up in amusement as a smile covered her lips. Was she genuinely happy to see her?

"Napier." She answered quietly.

"Oh, yes. God, Edie, I'm so sorry. I sent a card, and flowers-"

"I know." She answered meekly.

"I was going to visit, but I didn't know if I'd be welcome-"

"It's fine." She answered quietly again, suddenly feeling small as they all stared at her with pity. She didn't need pity, she'd given herself enough pity. She'd let herself be pitied, and then that turned into anger. She didn't want that again. Never.

"Oh, Edie, it's just so awful. How've you been keeping? I know it's such a long time ago now..." Jennifer asked, leaning forward on a manicured hand as she waited for her to answer. Edie gulped, a weak smile stifling onto her face instead of the default need to run and hide.

"I've been fine, I threw myself into my work-"

"Here?" Jennifer asked in almost disgust. She'd worked there too, and from what Edie remembered - she never had a nice time of it. Especially not when the mob crowd had used to come in.

"No no, I'm a doctor. Well, I was-" She sighed, "At Arkham."

"Oh gosh, you're the Edie that the clown freak got!" Courtney said suddenly, her hand flying to her mouth as she spoke. And Edie winced just at the words, her fingers pressing into her palms as she nodded nervously.

"You haven't had it easy, have you?" Jennifer cooed, and Edie smiled again, brushing the comment off with a laugh.

"People have it worse."

"You're right. Actually-" Courtney began to talk, her hands ready to emphases whatever she had to say when the sound of Edie's phone ringing echoed through the air. She mumbled an apology and quickly placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Edith Napier?" The voice at the end of the line asked,

"Yes, speaking."

"Mr Bruce Wayne would like to invite you to an interview at Wayne Tower tomorrow at 3 PM."

"What-" She began, but the voice at the other end carried on talking. The sound of the television made it hard to hear, and she found herself straining and trying her very best to hear what he had to say.

"Lucius Fox will be there to meet you at the main desk, can we trust you shall attend?"

"I, uh- of course! I'd be very happy to-"

Her jaw dropped as the screen of the television changed, and it seemed as the the whole world fell apart around her. The GCN came into the picture, with a new newscaster sat at the desk, shaking as she read from the cards she had been given.

"We regret to inform the citizens of Gotham that the International Rail, and all areas surrounding the train station are off limits to the public after an explosion occurred on a courier train. We can confirm at this time, that the instigator was the masked criminal, The Joker. His whereabouts are unknown, and he has not been seen since before the detonation of the bomb occurred. Citizens are advised to stay indoors, at all costs."

And then the screen flashed blank.

Her head began to pound, and she dropped her phone to the floor. Ripping her apron off as she ignored the calls from the women and ran out the shop,and down the street. Her feet pounded against the pavement, and she didn't dare stop - even as her feet began to ache and her legs felt as though they would snap, until she had reached the beginning of her street.

Her pace slowed down then, out of fear. Maybe if she held off long enough it would all be fine. But she knew she wasn't so lucky, especially as her little house came into view - only to show that the door was wide open, and the welcome mat was askew.

Something was wrong.

Her pace picked up again as she ran across the road, safe in the knowledge that there would be no cars around. People were too scared to come outside, maybe that was for the best. She skid through her hallway, noticing as the pictures frames and other ornaments were strewn across the floor, and there was a smudge of blood against the white paint of her walls, leading all the way to the downstairs bathroom.

Slowly, she made her way closer and closer until she came to the open door, until she saw a man dressed in purple and green in front of the mirror, his hands clutching at the basin as she saw his reflection in the steamed up mirror. His cheeks sliced clean through, and blood running down his clothes and into the sink, washing down the drain in time with the water from the taps.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written for this in so long, and I'm trying my best to get~*back in the zone*~ but I don't think I ever had one for this story, I had a plan, but I guess I just gave up... eh. I'm going to try my best to carry on writing, since my comic book past has come back to haunt me and I'm trying my best to get into the New 52 - so I thought I'd give this a go again.<strong>

**And special thanks to Reader204, you've also made me want to get back into writing this!**

**Reviews are appreciated, as ever! I just hope it's up to scratch.**


	17. Dead Souls

_'Where figures from the past stand tall,_  
><em>And mocking voices ring the hall<em>s' - _**Dead Souls, Joy Division  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Jack?" She asked quietly, her foot tapping restlessly against the floor out of nerves. He didn't move, he simply gripped the basin tighter and tighter, until his knuckles began to turn white. Her voice was no more than a loud, empty whisper, "Jack, what happened?"<p>

"Not that name." He spat, he looked as if he was shaking slightly as Edie took another step closer, fighting the inner urge to recoil and run away, hide from the big bad monster in front of her mirror. "_Not _that name."

"Joker." She corrected herself, she took a deep breath and swallowed, "What happened?"

He let out a low laugh, his shoulders lifted up and down as he chuckled. But instead of turning into a manic cacophony of sound like she had been expecting, he stopped. The noise died down and he only stared. His knuckles again turning white, she could see the blood in the mirror, the open gashes on his cheek and what looked like skin being torn in two. It took everything in her not to throw up where she stood, or faint. And she wondered how he was managing to stay so calm, but then again; he was used to blood. Even more than that.

She grimaced, her voice was shaky as she took another step forward, "Joker?"

"Wha_t_?" He snapped, she furrowed her brows as he leaned further over the sink and brought her hand up to catch hold of his shoulder. He froze in his place, inhaling slowly, as if to scare her. But it wouldn't work, not this time. Instead of running away crying she managed to spin him around and push him back against the sink. The adrenaline now coursing through her veins didn't match the fear that the deathly gaze he gave her, if anything, it made her feel sick. Coupled with the fact that his cheeks were torn open, exposing blood and tissue. The malign grin on his face and the malice in his eyes only made it harder to fight back tears, and in the end she couldn't stop them. They poured freely down her face as her hands reached up and tugged on his collar, pulling him down to her level as she openly cried and held onto him.

"What did you do?" She asked quietly, not trusting her voice to her break even more. He licked his lips, lapping up the blood closest as he merely stared at her. The pain didn't seem to faze him, as if there was nothing there. His eyes were bordering on black, but she knew they were only very, very dark brown They always had been, always would be. She slowly lifted her hand, placing it on the back of his neck as she pulled him down to look at her face. She swallowed, the jagged scars had reopened completely. It was amazing how he wasn't writhing and crying in pain - even if he was a man. But then again, the first time his face had been destroyed he hadn't batted an eyelid, only sneaked home in the middle of the night and woke her up by stumbling into the bathroom and leaving the light on. He didn't even ask her to stitch him up, it was as if he was just waiting for her to wake up and see to him like it was her job.

Her eyes narrowed. That was obviously what he'd been thinking this time, wasn't it? She frowned, the thought of actually not helping him crossed her mind and she toyed with the idea. But then, the idea of him bleeding out or being in agonizing pain and not being able to show it tugged on her already loose heartstrings, and the feeling of panic rose in her chest too. He was losing a lot of blood, and she couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of pain he was feeling. It was almost as if her subconscious took over, and she fled to the cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit, complete with the thread and stitches that she'd used only weeks ago on his stomach. She pulled the thread and looped it through they eye of the needle, Jack simply slumped to her level and closed his eyes. She pierced the skin above his scar and slowly dragged it down, pushing the point through underneath his scar and pulled it clean, and did it repeatedly until she could see his skin being drawn together once more. Once one cheek was as pieced together as she could help it, she ran to the kitchen A bottle of Russian Vodka was always kept hidden in the back of the cupboard, and she pulled it out. Taking a swig for her own nerves before she rushed back to Jack.

"I, ah... I don't think drink's a good idea." He drawled, but Edie only poured some onto a towel and pushed it to his face, he scowled but held it in place. He'd probably had more experience with this sort of thing than she had, he knew the cut had to be cleansed. She wasn't about to risk him dying of some kind of infection under her roof. Taking a deep breath, she once again picked up the needle and began to stitch his cheek back together, panicked and quick breaths falling from her lips as her fingers shook and the blood trickled over her finger tips, and down into the palm of her hands. But he still didn't move, maybe she was the only one scared. He looked as if he didn't care, like it was routine. How many other women had he had to stitch himself up after a fight?

"All done, eh?" He asked, a smirk rising to his face as the small metal needle dropped to the floor, along with the blood saturated towel that he'd been holding to his face. But Edie couldn't speak, all she could do was shake with tears and try her best not to faint. And then, as if she couldn't help herself, she flung her hands at his shirt and pulled him down to her level again, her lips crashed against his in a frenzied attempt to do something even she wasn't sure of. Tears fell from her eyes, but gradually stopped as he scooped her up in his arms and allowed her to press gentle, light and barely touching kisses against the corners of his mouth.

"Let's get you to bed." He said with a breathless chuckle, his hands gripped onto her thighs as she pulled away and shook her head.

"No, no. Oh god.." Her voice trailed off as she struggled to get away, confused what she'd done. Of course, he'd kissed her before but she'd never wanted it, not really. But now, in desperation, just a foul and primitive need to hold him she'd let her guard down.

"Hey, hey, _hey._" He muttered, flicking the switch for the light off so they were in darkness as he left the room with her still in his arms, she struggled against, him and tried to jump away, but it was no use. He was strong, surprisingly so considering his lean frame.

"I'm not a fucking child!" She cried, "Put me down!"

"I, ah... I don't like that language, doll." He said darkly, his voice was no more than a harsh and loud whisper as his fingers dug into her thighs and she inhaled sharply in pain. That was sure to leave bruises in the morning. "Maybe you're tired, you've, ah... Well, you've got a big day ahead of you, am I right?"

"What..." She asked blankly, a big day?

"Meeting Prince Bruce Wayne, are we no_t_?"

The phone call from earlier on in the day rang in her mind, and she nodded slowly. Of course, she was due to meet Bruce Wayne, and the man who had phoned her of course. Providing the way she hung up on him didn't reflect on whether they still wanted her for whatever reason or not. But she wouldn't be able to tell now, since she'd lost her phone.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She answered as he kicked open the door to her bedroom, and threw her onto the bed like she was nothing but a doll. All feeling left her as she rolled to her side, and curled into a defensive ball. "How did you know?"

He grunted, not giving any more of an answer as he ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips. She opened her eyes again and looked towards his tall figure, no jacket or coat. Only rolled up sleeves to his forearm and his waist-jacket It was strange seeing him without the coat now she came to think of it. It was a nice coat, warm too.

"I won't hurt you." He muttered, and she could only nod her head. His fingers traced along her rather awful stitching job and he shrugged his shoulders. It would have to do. Slowly, he walked towards her and pulled her up until she was sitting. He licked his scars, tongue slipping out as the drying blood was wiped from his skin and he stared down at her. And then, faster than anything she'd experience, his mouth was on hers. Terrified that she would hurt him if she kissed back, she only just dared to open her mouth slightly and link her arms around his neck.

And then he was gone, sweeping from the room, her voice called after him, and only then did he pop his head back around the door as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You're leaving?" She didn't know whether to be disappointed or glad.

"You need sleep, and well..._ I'm_ not gonna' let you get _any_if I stay here." He said with a grin, a dark chuckle and then he was gone. She stared at where his form had been only moments before, and curled into the ball once more. She didn't even let the thought of what had occurred flash through her mind, she was used to it now. It was just deja-vu.

* * *

><p>The fact that she was late didn't seem to bother her, she was late for everything. She'd long ago adopted the mindset that if people were so important to ask for her there, then they could surely wait a few while longer whilst she arrived. Well, that was what her brother had taught her. From years of being late to anything and everything. So as she walked through the fine glass doors to Wayne Tower, dressed in the nicest pair of pants and top she could find, since wearing a dress was off-limits for the while judging from the size of the bruises that were now on her legs from where Joker had picked her up last night. They didn't hurt to much though, so long as she didn't sit on them for too long. Which of course meant she was up and standing, which was what she had done on the bus that morning since the train lines were still under surveillance She'd have to ask a certain clown about that next time he dropped in unexpectedly and disrupted her semi-normal life.<p>

"Doctor Napier, I presume?" Said a tall, dark man. He looked rather old, but was still dressed sharply. He extended his arm to her as she walked towards him with a slightly confused look on her face. But then again, she always looked confused.

"Y-yes." She stammered out. Hearing the name Napier sent a shiver up her spine, it never had before. But, well, since the events of recent months she guessed it was a given. And the term Doctor seemed almost foreign now, it had been so long and she found herself yearning for her real work more and more each day, but the idea of going back to Arkham was not one that excited her.

"Lucius Fox, Head of Applied Sciences and Board Member." He took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake, dropping her from his grasp before he turned on his heel slightly, motioning for her to follow him towards a large elevator. The shiny, black tiled floors luckily didn't make a noise with her flat shoes, otherwise she would have been terrified that she would have drawn more attention to herself than needed. And right now, she didn't need attention. In fact, she was regretting even showing up.

He pushed against the button that said 'Top Floor' and stood idly with his hands behind his back as the annoyingly cheerful Muzak began to play. He hummed a small tune as Edie rubbed her palms against themselves and stared at the doors.

"If Mr Wayne is a little rushed, don't take any notice." He said kindly, giving her a small smile. Edie nodded her head, and before she could stop herself, she had already blurted it out.

"I've heard people say that he's a bit of an air-head." She bit down on her lip and winced, waiting to hear some kind of reprimand for being so... impolite? Unpleasant? But it never came, instead only a genuine laugh from the man standing next to her.

"He may come across as so, but he's not. He's young, that's all I can say."

She nodded her head once as the door opened and swallowed as he lead her out once more.

"But he's a good boss." He said with a smile, lifting his eyebrows as they walked into a very, very flashy looking office. Filled with windows and a lone desk. She gulped, looking around at the views whilst completely ignoring the man in a crisp designer suit watching her from the other end of the room. It wasn't that she didn't see him, he just seemed to blend in with the surroundings.

"Doctor Napier." He said, it sounded like a smile in his voice, probably out of incredulity as she stopped and turned to face him slowly and meekly.

"Mister Wayne." She said quietly, blushing as he grinned, hands in his pockets and walked towards her. She lifted out her hand for him to shake, but much to her surprise he held hers in his own, and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

Charmer.

"Please, call me Bruce." He said with a flash of his teeth in the famous handsome grin.

"Edie."

"Pleasure to meet you."

She made a strange noise of agreement, and flushed with embarrassment as he began to laugh.

_Way to go, idiot. _She muttered inside her head. Mister Wayne, or Bruce, showed her the way to his desk and took a seat behind it, as she sat in front. Lucius Fox took a seat next to her and settled back into his chair, much like the other man seemed to be doing. It was only Edie who stayed on edge.

"We've heard nothing but good things about your work in Arkham." Bruce started off, and Edie smiled politely, "The patients have nothing but nice things to say about you, same goes for the staff. You're quite the popular one over there."

"You don't know the half of it." She said with a small smile, the thoughts of her sessions with Jack clouded over her mind and she fought the urge to grimace. They really didn't know the half of it.

"And with the Joker, that must have been such an awful experience.." He began to say, but was stopped when Edie uncharacteristically let out a small groan.

"Please, don't. It's so embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

Of course it was, to be kidnapped by your estranged husband whom you thought was dead. But she couldn't say that, though it very nearly slipped out. Instead she just shrugged and laughed nervously, "Well, I shouldn't have ever been put on that case."

"No, we agree." Lucius said, and Bruce nodded in agreement. "It's not your area of expertise, is it?"

"Well, I'm an M.D of Psychiatry, I do specialize in Eating Disorders and Mood Disorders, and I was in the middle of taking a Forensic Psychology course a few years ago, but something cropped up." Jack had cropped up, to be exact. Well, a dead Jack. Or supposedly dead.

"That's quite the resume." Bruce said with a smile, and she blushed once more. She'd worked hard, and been through enough to be able to hold that to her name. "The perfect resume in fact."

Lucius nodded, and Edie was left with yet another confused look on her face. Perfect resume?

"Ever since the emergence of the Joker, and the sudden crime rate a lot of my staff have been left a little traumatized by the ongoing around them." Bruce began, his eyes every so subtly seemed to take on a different level of depth as he began to talk, and if she wasn't trained she knew she would have missed it. But then again, hadn't he watched his parents murder? Poor man. No wonder he felt deeply about helping people, well - she assumed he did.

"We're also looking to develop the business into yet another direction, towards the study of mental health and cures." Lucius finished, and Edie found herself nodding. Why had they contacted her? Jeremiah Arkham was their best bet for that kind of thing.

"And, well, Arkham is a very very busy man..."

So _that's _why they hadn't picked Arkham.

"And since you're the most suitable woman without a job in your field of work right now, we've been discussing preparations to take you on. At first as a source of support for the staff, we'll schedule appointments for those we're particularly worried about to build up their- What's the word?" Bruce stopped, squinting at Lucius as if he could give him the answer.

"Psychological Resilience." Edie answered, and Bruce nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, that's the one. And then in a few weeks, our Wayne Inc Mental Health Association will be hopefully ready to lift off the ground, and more developments and help can be given to those who need it."

"You're really rather interested in this, aren't you?" She asked, the idea of Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire actually caring about other human beings seemed foreign to her, very much so. But still, she couldn't help but wonder why. Maybe he was affected by mental health problems, too.

"I just believe that in this day and age, with so much going on in the world around us-"

"Gotham. Just Gotham." She corrected him, and he grimaced and nodded.

"-Yes, that we should give people all the help they can before then become criminals."

"Like the Joker?"

"Yes." He answered without a second thought. The thought of maybe, just maybe had she tried to help him and entertained the idea that he was mentally ill, he would be at home right now. Her scarred, slightly mean and aloof husband. Without wearing clown make-up and terrifying everyone in his path, even her. But the more she had thought about it, and she had - more than was healthy. She recognized that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. In fact, there was so many different things that it was as if he was totally normal.

"And if I can give that opportunity to the ones that work for my company, then I know I'm doing the right thing."

"It's an interesting offer..." She looked down at her palms, blinking and looking back up as his phone began to ring and he excused himself from the table and walked towards the edge of the turned towards Lucius Fox, who shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare directly at her. Was he trying to make her uncomfortable? Did they know more than they were letting on? The sound of Bruce talking about a woman named Gwen and a ballet filled her ears, and she couldn't help but furrow her brows. But snapped out of it as soon as Bruce covered the mouthpiece with his hand and turned back to Edie.

"Be here at nine on Friday morning, we can give you your hours then." He slipped his hand from the phone and shoved it into his pocket before he left the room.

Her mind was blank as she looked back towards the now empty chair opposite her, and then back to Lucius. He only smiled the same smile he'd kept plastered on his lips the whole time.

"I guess that means you've got a job."

"I guess so." She mused. But still, the utter thought of confusion at how he had known to contact her swam around in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>My second thoughts about this story keep appearing and then disappearing. I feel like it's not constant enough, and maybe Edie's a but... unlikable I don't know, in reality I'm scared of ruining The Joker! But hey-ho, that's the risk of writing a story I guess.<strong>

**Also, I have tickets to Comic-Con and guess who's going as Harley Quinn! (heheh)**

**I'm actually really struggling for a description for this story, since I loathe the one I have right now - so if anyone is willing to help me, please do! I appreciate it a lot**

**Anyway, thank you to those who've added this to their follow lists and the like! Appreciated greatly! **

**reader204: Sorry if this wasn't a soon enough update! Haha.**

**melliemellie: Oh gosh, when I reread my whole sotry I was having doubts about it, too! And that's coming from the writer, but I've been going through and tweaking things here and there and I think it's a tad more accessible now! I'm very glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**Telebell: Haha oh gosh, that's very sweet! Thank you very much!**

**Rachie-girl: Haha, aw thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed, I've returned to this after about a year of not updating and it's quite hard to remember where I dropped off, but I'm really glad you liked the darker element of this story! If I'm honest, I have trouble writing it. But I'm very glad you enjoyed it so far! Your reviews always make me smile!**

**Also, to any of you who are following this who also follow Shadowplay (My Avengers fic) then I promise I haven't given up on it! I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week I believe, but I had to give Loki and Sigyn a little bit of break, they were beginning to frustrate me and I started to hate them both (especially Sigyn, which makes me incredibly upset because she's my baby!) but I've got the whole story drawn out, and I don't want to abandon it because of all the wonderful support I've gotten!**


	18. Red Right Hand

_He'll reach deep into the hole, heal your shrinking soul_  
><em>Hey buddy, you know you're never ever coming back - <strong>Red Right Hand, Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So a <em>job<em>?"

Edie nodded her head, a thick smile of pride etched onto her face. Joker had been there when she had gotten home, and made himself busy by rummaging through her wardrobes. She had asked why, but he'd merely silenced her with a wave of his hand and demanded she'd told him about her day, where she went, who she saw and lastly; why.

"Yeah, they were really nice about it... I wasn't expecting them to be so nice."

He made a non-committal noise and began to chew on the insides of his cheeks, and then Edie knew he wasn't really interested. It didn't benefit him, why would he find it interesting? If it didn't concern him, then what was the point? Edie stared at him for a few moments, but as soon as his face turned back to hers, she averted her gaze to her forearms as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Rail-thin, bones jutting out.

Relapse.

"You look... _troubled._" The Joker said with mock empathy, and Edie shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her sleeves back down. No one could see then. Joker arched a painted eyebrow, slick red smile opening to reveal yellowing teeth, "Like a rabbit. Caught in, _uh _headlights."

"I'm fine."

"Not scared?"

"... Yes." She hesitated to answer, but it was true. She was always scared - around him, at least. But recently she'd been able to suppress it. But still, the lingering feeling - the thoughts and ideas that she'd concocted, consisting of him beating her already damaged body into the ground with but a maniacal laugh, or slicing thin red line after thin red line into her sallow skin. They drifted back and forth her mind, but maybe they did with everyone. It seemed likely. Her years of studying the human psyche may have been a little rusty since she hadn't worked for the past few months, but she hadn't lost her touch completely. She never would be able to.

"Well you can't stay _scared _for long. Not when you're all packed and ready to go." He stated blankly, earning a look of utter confusion in his way.

"P-packed?"

"Underwear... Underwear, and _uh_... socks." He reeled off, Edie's brows furrowing but she was careful to let her temper rise, or any other emotions. Temperamental in front of the clown would have been a bad move, she knew that. Scared? Would that work? He had just mentioned it... Maybe it was worth a shot.

"W-why?"

"Because, you're _ah_... moving." He said with a raise of his eyebrows and a malign grin.

"Do you mean _you're _moving in?" She asked with incredulity, maybe his poor addled mind was confusing everything he tried to say.

"Do you think I'm an _idiot_?" He hissed.

No, his mind definitely wasn't addled. And he didn't get confused.

"Jack, I don't know what you mean... I live here, I'm not moving out." Edie tried her best to sound calm, a little naive. Maybe that would go down well. It was always best to appeal to the mind of the patient-

Patient? Why was she even thinking of him as a patient? He didn't need help. He was sane, more than sane. That was the problem. His intelligence was so strong, so high it in itself was insane. Genius level. Maybe she could convince him to do an IQ test...

No, that wouldn't do. He _wasn't _her patient, he never truly had been. He was the scarred man that haunted her dreams, the disfigured entity that she had never really left behind. Her clown, though not entirely hers. He was an entity, and enigma who just so happened to favour a distinctive shade of red.

"What did I say about that name?" He asked, almost in a lighthearted way, but the glint in his eyes told her to do as he said. She gulped, "You're,_ uh_... moving in with me."

"What?!" Her eyes widened, and her thought of mock-innocence had been abandoned. Why? Why would he even want her around full time, he didn't seem to relish her company. Was there something more in it for him?

"You're. Coming. Back. With. Me." He said matter of factly.

"Why?" She breathed out, her head spinning. Being around a homicidal clown day in day out sounded like torture, no - suicide.

"Because, sweets, Bats is watching you. All. The. Time." He brought out his knife and twirled with expert precision, "commissioner Gordon still has you on watch, and lastly; The, _uh_, '_big boys_' know where you live."

"Big boys?" She whispered. He nodded his head and let out a noise along the lines of 'ehhhh'.

"Big boys, Mafia. The Russian-"

"The Mob?" She squeaked, her brows furrowing in fear as he rolled his eyes and nodded, "How? Why?!"

"Because they _witnessed _me and my _beautiful _smile here," He waved his hand around his mouth area, "Entering this pretty little townhouse. And, uh... Let's just say it won't be pretty when they come in here."

"What did you do to them?" She asked quietly, gathering her legs up into her arms and pulling her knees against her chest. He grinned for a moment, as if he was reminiscing.,

"The train, it carried some of their money. And, well, it_ burned_."

"Because you blew the train up!" She cried, her hands flying to her face. He let out a low laugh and shook his head, biting down on his tongue as Edie felt sobs escape her body. "Why did you do that? You knew they'd come after you!"

"No, doll. It's not about what I did _for _them." His eyes darkened and his tongue escaped, running across his bottom lip as his nose gave a nervous twitch, "It's what they _didn't _do _for _me."

"What-"

"Now, speaking as someone with the _utmost concern _for your well-being," Something in his tone told her he wasn't, "I'd _uh_, get your tiny little ass up those stairs, get your bags and-"

"Are you doing this to keep me safe?" She blurted out, he stared for a few moments. Head cocking to the side slightly as a humorless laugh escaped his lips.

"I,_ ah_... People finding out about my life before _these," _He motioned to his scars again, the bright red paint gave them an almost vicious look, "Isn't the,_ uh_... best. Some things were _meant_ to be kept secret."

"But I don't want to move-"

"You're, _ah_, not doing as I say." He pursed his lips, hands dipping into his pockets before he pulled out a small razor blade, which only made it all the more sinister. "So, _ah_. Get outside."

She nodded, shakily moving from her chair as she walked towards the door to the hall, she paused in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at him, her meek tone was genuine this time, "Do I get to take anything?"

"Like what?"

"You know, personal things..." She trailed off, he smacked his hand against his forehead and shooed her with a flick of his hands. She took that as a yes.

She bounded up the stairs as fast as she could , half of her trying to get as far away from Joker, and the other half rushing so he could get her to safety. Even though he didn't care if she was safe. She pushed open the door to the spare room, and pulled out an old camping sack that she'd kept from years before, during her one and only venture to a music festival. The bag alone smelled stale and moldy.

She pulled out a box, undid the ribbon and flipped open the lid. Her eyes scanned the photos, the documents, certificates, and then she threw it in the bag. Maybe she had to erase all personal traces. Her ears pricked up as she heard Joker move around downstairs, and she took a gasp of air when pains in her chest began.

"You done?" Joker's voice carried up the stairs, and when she responded with a quiet '_no_', she heard him groan and kick something over. She wandered from her spare room, dragging the sack behind her as her aching bones began to grow worse, and swept the entire contents of her vanity table into the bag, not caring if things broke on the way in. She pulled the photos from around the room and put them into the sack, her phone in her pocket and a scrapbook from under her bed. After all, Joker had said he'd packed clothes.

She took one last look at her bedroom, the place that had served as her sanctuary over the past few years and bit down on her bottom lip. Would they really come for her?

Probably. She grimaced.

"I'm done!" She called down, gripping the sack as tightly as she could as she walked down the stairs. Joker was stood at the bottom, leaning against the Bannister with his hands in the pocket of his trousers, the coat hadn't even made an appearance tonight. He took one look at the bag and sighed, pulling it away from her and hoisting it over his shoulder. Muttering something about being too nice, he kicked open the front door, and just as she was halfway through it she made a noise of panic and ran back inside.

"My cat!" She cried, pushing open the kitchen door, she swept the large white cat up from his place by the food bowl, much to his dismay, and ran through the hallway to where Joker was stood, he glared at her for a few moments before shutting his eyes, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. She hurried after him, the sleepy cat becoming a dead weight in her arms as she hurried along the sidewalk.

"My electric bill's gonna be through the roof, you know that?" She asked as she reached his side.

"You're not going back there. It's nil and void."

"Never?"

"Well, look behind you." He said as he stared into her eyes as if she was possibly the most idiotic woman in the world. That wasn't a good sign. She arched and eyebrow, her head turning slowly back to the house, which quickly erupted into flames. She let out a cry, attempting to run back when she felt Joker's hand grab her arm and drag her back.

"I _told _you." He muttered, she felt tears roll down her cheeks at the sight of her only true home being engulfed by large and flickering embers that raged higher and higher at a faster pace than she would have ever thought possible.

"My house!"

"Not anymore..." He sang, licking his scars as he dragged Edie along, latching an arm around her waist when she broke free of his grip and threatened to collapse in tears on the sidewalk, "C'mon, doll. It's gone. Everything's gone."

"Everything." She sobbed into the fur of the cat, who continually dug his claws into her forearm like she was a toy. Maybe he was scared, too.

"All burned." He sang, a wicked laugh escaping his throat. Edie felt the world spin around her, the pains in her chest grow and the breath leave her. And in a few moments, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Edie's eyes flicked open slowly, the overly empty feeling over her stomach only grew and grew with each second she stayed awake, until she found herself crying out in pain. Her arms wrapped around her far too small waist, and her skeletal knees drew into her chest.<p>

It was incredible how something that started out so small, could work itself into something so big.

Just looking down at the gap between her thighs made her want to throw up, but she couldn't. There would be nothing in her stomach to vanquish. Only as she stared at her thin and wiry legs did she see the dirty looking sheets on the bed that she lay on, and then she remembered that she wasn't in her house anymore.

"Jack?" She called as loudly as she could manage, and he popped his head around the door with a look on his face that made her want to shrivel up in fear.

"Ah, she awakens."

"Where am I?" She whispered, and he sauntered further into the room.

"Safe."

"Where, though?" She pushed again, he gave her a look of annoyance and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Top apartment, nice big block in Old Gotham."

"Y-you live in Old Gotham?"

"I live _everywhere._" He answered as if it was a question he was asked every day, Edie nodded her head once as she laid back on the bed, pulling the thick quilt over her body and huddling into a ball. He stared at her with a perplexed expression before nodding his head once, sucking on his scars. "I've, ah, phoned in and told your Boss that, well, you might not make it in tomorrow,"

"I don't have my work hours yet." She grumbled, and he gave a hollow laugh.

"Well, that gives us more time to become_ re-acquainted._" He said with a sly smile, moving towards the bed. Edie frowned, pulling the covers around her tighter as The Joker hovered over her, pulling one of her hands towards him..

"I think we're acquainted enough."

"Well, I'd like to get a little bit more..."

She flinched.

"But not when you look like you're fresh from a Tim Burton movie, skin and bones." He muttered the last few words as he ran his fingers along the bones of her arm, "You need some _meat_."

"Then give me some." She whispered, he arched a brow and grinned, and she brought her hand to her mouth to hide her embarrassment, "No, no not like that... I mean, food. Get me food."

"Bossing me around already, _eh_?" He asked with humour and she blushed. Well, tried to. Blushing was hard when you were malnourished and afraid.

"What do you want?" He asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"McDonalds." It was the first fast food restaurant that came to her mind, the only place where she knew the foods were high in fat, high in calories and salts. And she knew she wouldn't be allowed to go running or exercise, so there was no chance she'd burn it all off. She needed the feeling of her stomach being full.

"That's a big leap, huh." He said partly to himself.

"Six." She blurted as he turned around and put the phone to his ear, "I want six of the biggest food product they sell."

He waved for her to be quiet and began to speak.

"Danny." He said into the phone, "Yeah, yeah. _Listen_, I have a job for you."

She sat against the large headboard, holding the blankets to her chest.

"Yeah, I need you to go to McDonalds."

The whole situation began to get more and more surreal.

"Yeah, six Big Macs and six large fries."

So _that's _what they were called, she surmised. The burgers that everyone talked about.

"Yeah, the Missus is hungry and _well_..." He let out a sharp laugh and slammed the phone shut, turning back to face her.

"The boys'll get it within half hour, then you can, _uh_, gorge yourself." He gave her a wry grin, "Bet you haven't done that in a while."

"Six years." She whispered, and the humour dropped from his eyes."I want to be fat, Jack."

"Don't-"

"How can I call myself a psychologist when I'm already insane myself?"

"You're not crazy-_uh_." He said with a lick of his lips.

"Then what am I?"

"A troubled little girl." He stated and she frowned and pulled herself closer again. "Bu_t _you're _my _troubled girl."

Was that his attempt to be endearing? He moved closer, sitting on the bed as he pulled her roughly into his arms and pried her limbs away from her.

"And don't worry, we'll get you nice and _big _in no time." He muttered against the skin of her cheek, his scars rubbing against her lips, "But, _ah_, until then. I think it's about time you showed me some _gratitude _for keeping you sa_fe_."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, so not happy with this chapter but it had to be put up sometime or other, I'm just hoping the Joker doesn't come across as being too... OOC.<strong>

**I had a PM asking why I chose to give Edie a backstory featuring Anorexia, and the only answer I can come up with is because from personal experience. Now Edie isn't based on me at all, no chance in hell! I'm glad I'm nothing like her, it's a blessing actually. But I realized that the Joker, well... pre-Joker might have been drawn to someone who was weaker than him, which is a typical trait of a sociopath, or something along those lines. She was skinny and wasting away,s o he chose her. The disease followed her, because you can never truly get rid of it unless you have 100% motivation I called it Fatspo when I was getting better. So basically, although she's normal and probably a bit of a Mary Sue, her disease keeps her from being too damn perfect, because in her own eyes. She can never be perfect.**

**Thank you ever so much to those who reviewed! **


	19. Violet

_**You should learn when to go,**_  
><em><strong>You should learn how to say no. - Violet, Hole.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Exactly 34.6 minutes had passed, her fingers were submerged in filth and tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, her stomach contracted as she felt that same grip around her wrist, forcing her hand back down. He laughed humorlessly and even she could see even without looking at him that the chuckle didn't reflect on anything.<p>

"Stop..." A mumble escaped her mouth, the singular word fumbling in an attempt that even she didn't believe. "Let me go."

"You'll make yourself sick." Was the reply, there was no kindness, no caring.

"I don't need you to protect me." She spat, her stomach aching. She was lucid, her eyes flickered to his distorted face, the paint running down more and more as each hour passed until he just a melted waxwork to her. A heavy sigh, she breathed out air that seemed to linger around her like dust.

"You're a smart girl, _don't_ act stupid." The click of his tongue snapped her out of a daze, her eyes glared over him. Mirth. He enjoyed seeing her fall.

"I don't need you to-"

"To what? Please, _enlighten_ me." His eyebrows rose, becoming a chars capture of himself. All the colours meshed into one and Edie felt herself slip into the whirlpool that formed around his every movement, the lure he had perfected so well, the very essence that captured you, sedated you and bent you - cut you - shaped you.

"I don't know." She sighed finally, her eyes tracing over his lean and purple body, her palm now rested on his chest, the grease smearing over his clothes. If she had looked up she would have seen that it didn't please him, seen the grimace on his face but the amusement in his eyes.

"You're drunk on cheeseburgers." He stated, peeling her hand from him and dropping it back into her lap, and most importantly - swiping the food cartons to the floor with only one movement of his arm. With practice comes perfect.

"You've taken everything from me, you know." She whispered, palming the grease of the burgers against the already soiled sheets on the bed, but it didn't bother her. it was refreshing, new. exciting. she felt filthy and she felt full, it was the most glorious feeling she could ever imagine, she felt as though she was filling out already, and for the first time it pleased her. so much she felt like she could burst, or she would be able to keep going for the rest of her life filled with mania at the prospect of it all. But she couldn't laugh, not when he was there. because whilst he was there she still felt grief, genuine in,iced grief.

"You're lucky I didn't leave you on the streets." He drawled, that clowns drawl. "I wouldn't complain if I were you."

I wasn't complaining." She said, her voice gaining in volume and spirit. Though she still felt as if it wasn't actually her speaking, just a voice - a disembodied voice. Or maybe her whole self felt disembodied and that was the only thing that kept her grounded, and if it wasn't there then she'd simply float away to the stars, and join them for eternity. "You died, you died and you weren't supposed to come back."

"_Edie-_"

"Sometimes I felt like I could feel you, and that you were just there. Sophisticated in stoic and stupid street way, witty and mean and mine. I used to tell myself people like you got together once in a blue moon-"

"Not even that, sweetheart."

"And I missed you so much,a dn I knew wherever you were you knew what I was. '_widow_" That word she spat, fresh and salty tears in her eyes. They felt like acid, evil. Now he knew just how much power he had. And the last twist of the knife was that she didn't mind if he took it, "I fucking hate that word. And I hate what it means you did."

She wiped her nose against the hem of her nightdress. At least then it would match her surroundings.

"And now I don't even have that, the comfort of knowing what I am. You've taken my label, Jack. Joker. _You_." Her teeth chattered in the cold air as she rose to her knees. towering over his body that lay back against the headboard. "That was a part of me I never wanted to give up. That was my grief, everything I had ever lived for was that one word. Just to know that you'd actually existed, that I could hang onto you somehow even when you weren't here anymore because it meant everything was validated, that you were-"

"_Real_?" He offered, putting her out of her misery.

"So real." She murmured, the adrenaline taking over her. " And I wanted to cut you out of that little corner of my brain you never left."

Her hands traced over the collar of his shirt, pulling him up gently like a marionette. His eyes were almost gleeful, in the most sick way she could have imagined. A joker doll, a china clown filled with malice as her porcelain fingers danced across his chest, he pushed her to go on, a slick smile covering his scarred lips.

"Then _why_ didn't you?"

"Because I can't grow a whole new fucking heart." Came the reply, and his eyes widened to the size of the moon as she forced her lips against his damaged ones, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she fought for his acceptance, which he reluctantly gave. Pushing her backwards till her body connected with the bed again, moulding into one. His tongue darted out, lashing against hers as they both fought to win. but there could only be one winner, and they both knew who it is.

He broke back, panting as he forcefully pushed his noise against hers, stringy green hair like slime dripping down onto her face, "I'm glad you didn't grow a new heart."

Her eyes glistened with unshod tears. Happiness? No. He was being sweet, in his own way. And she was glad she hadn't grown a new one too, because the idea of losing him completely just made her plain sad. "But why?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you, and _well_ - that'd be a shame, I wasted a lot of money on you and I like to think you get _out_ what you put_ in_."

And then it all shattered.

"Unless you'd like to _uh_ reimburse me and run free, of course." His tongue ran smoothly across the chaps in his lips as Edie fought to push him away, the acid tears pouring down her face.

"Youre a cun-"

"No need for that kind of language, _sweetheart_." He replied swiftly before she could finish, holding her chin in his hand.

"You just told me I was your investment, that... that-"

"That you still can't take a _joke_." His yes lit up as he howled out a laughter that made the hairs on her back stand on edge in her least favourite cliché, A joke?

"You-.

"I've made bigger investments than you and killed them for less." He said as it were the most normal thing in the world. And for him it probably was. A slick grin spread across his face as Edie's eyes widened in horror, another cliche. She clutched the collar of his shirt for another moment, his eyes seemed to flash as his head cocked to the side. He chuckled, a glint in his eyes as he spoke his words, "Something, uh, _wrong_?"

She stared at him blankly, opening her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Woah, babe, not over-"

But it was too late, Edie had lunged across, with the guidance of his hand, and successfully emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor, the disgusting puddle landed next to the mattress, a trail going down her face. She opened her mouth and closed it, cringing at the taste of bile that filled her mouth. Turning around to see Joker staring at her in disgust didn't seem like the best idea, so she chose to hide her head and hope it would all go away, maybe if she slept it was. Her eyes had began to feel droopy hours ago, but her lust for recovery had caused her to stay wide awake. If she had matchstick, they would have been inside her eyelids keeping her awake. It's not like sleep would be enjoyable anyway, a sound slumber seemed like the last thing that would come her way with the Joker in the room.

"You're cleaning that up." She heard him deadpan, and despite her knowledge, she turned her head up to face him and began to perform a rather awkward crawl backwards, smearing the vomit from her mouth and chin over his shirt. She didn't grin, but inside she was impressed with it. If that didn't disgust him, she didn't know what would - But then again, this man had probably seen everything. Who was she kidding? She was too tired to think straight. "Hey, _don't_ spread your Technicolor yawn around." He snapped.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, feigning a yawn by placing her hand to her mouth. Her eyes closed again and she fell back against her pillow, and before he had a chance to retaliate, she'd already slipped into unconsciousness from sheer exhaustion.

Jack stared at her, his mouth twitching into a sadistic smile. Here she was, lying in his bed, for the first time in years. Granted the vomit hadn't been planned, but she'd be paying for that in her own way. He was tempted to lift her up and take her to the bath, wash her down with the shower nozzle whilst she slept with lukewarm water, he knew sleeping with your own stomach acid wasn't enjoyable. But he didn't make a move, apart from that of getting up from the mattress and walking towards the thick mahogany door, not even looking back towards the woman lying prone on his bed who may or may not have been in danger of choking in her sleep. But he made a mental reminder to check on her every few hours. He had more important things to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning she awoke, stretched her arms and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth as the taste of sick came back. She didn't need to ask herself where she was, or what was happening - it was all fresh in her mind. Not even in hazy in the morning feel. She yawned several times before she got the urge to swing her legs over the bed and take a good look at her surroundings - to which she realized there was window again, and decided to walk out of the door that she just knew lead to the hallway.<p>

"Jack?" She called as quietly as possible, knowing it would hopefully be loud enough for him to hear. Her bare feet padded across the carpeted floor decorated with dusty fleur-de-lis', which then turned into dusty wood as she made her way into the nearest room she came to. Which of course, by default, was a main room of sorts.

It was big, one window, though the curtains were drawn and only a little light peeked in through the cracks. The walls were a dark green, and dark yet warm wooden colours were everywhere else, expect for the sofas, which were an odd colour that she didn't know the name of.

"I was wondering when you'd rise from the dead." She heard a voice, and felt a scream rise in her throat as she turned to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He cracked a smirk, clearly amused with the way she held a hand to her mouth and one to her chest, as if it would calm her down.

"Good morning." She said quietly, the awkwardness finally setting in. She swallowed, half expecting him to not have enough manners to say it back, but once again - he surprised her.

"Good morning." He replied coolly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She croaked, knowing full well he didn't actually care. But why he was putting up a facade she didn't know.

"Good," He said quickly, "That means you can clean up your _mess. _How am I supposed to get a good nights sleep when your stomach is covering _my _floor."

"Sorry." She mumbled, knowing it was weak to not stand up against him. But she didn't have the energy, and even if she did it needed to be saved for her job. Whenever she got her hours, that was.

"And you can clean yourself up, _too_." He grinned, "No offence, _sweetheart, _but you look like shit."

"Thanks." She muttered as she pushed past him, only to be grabbed back by his hand clamping around her wrist. She paused, swalloling deeply before she cocked her eyebrow and turned around to face him, "Is there something else?"

"_Hmmmmm_," he seemed to consider, eyeing her mouth and for some reason her nose before he shrugged his shoulders and dropped her wrist, shooing her away with a flick of his wrist. She narrowed her eyes at him before stalking off to the bedroom she had came from, and shut the door tightly. Tempted to cry, but she knew it wasn't worth it. She supposed there was nothing really to cry over, he hadn't kidnapped her as such - like he had before. But he hadn't exactly accommodated her. She was just lucky he hadn't gutted her yet, though she had a feeling it wasn't something he was about to do soon. At least she hoped it wasn't.

The door at the other side of the room lead to a bathroom, and she turned on the shower as she stripped out of her rotten nightgown, throwing it in the wastebasket. She stepped into the shower and washed the grime that she felt on her body from only a night of being in the apartment. She'd have to clean it, though cleaning things wasn't something she enjoyed. In fact, she tried to avoid it at all costs. Though letting places get dirty wasn't something that she liked, always making sure to at least make sure there were as little germs as possible. Mess was another thing entirely. A person could live in mess, but not in filth. Except Jack, but he defied every expectation.

Once satisfied that her hair was clean enough, and hopefully there was enough moisture, and under her arms were clean - a place she worried about the most, which she supposed every other woman did too, she stepped back onto the slippery and cracked tiles. Pulling the dirty towel from the rack, she quickly wrapped it around herself, and made her way back into the bedroom.

It was his bedroom, or was it theirs now? She didn't know, and didn't really want to either. She was about to call out and tell him there was no clothes, but she didn't want to bother him. Not without having cleaned up her mess from the previous night. She grimaced, turning her nose up at the thought - but it was something that had to be done.

There wasn't even anything in the room to clean it up with, so she sighed deeply as she peeled the towel from herself and crouched down, mopping it all up with the moisture before throwing it to the side. Now she literally nothing to wear. Until she remembered the bag he had packed, and sprinted to it in the corner of the room.

Granted it was filled with underwear, he may have been a sociopath but he was still a man. She slipped on the least attractive knickers she could find, and then bra. And by luck, a pair of thick woolen tights had been shoved into the mêlée. She rolled them up over her legs and grinned in satisfaction, they seemed to make her legs look bigger. The bigger the better. Just the thought of becoming happy with her body and an average size, maybe a bit hanging over, filled her with anticipation and glee.

But now the top half of her was naked, well apart from the bra, so she walked over to what she presumed was his side of the bed - though he almost certainly didn't have a side, maybe because he next to never used the damn thing. With luck, it did seem to be his part of the room, the one he favoured at least, and there was a shirt left there. Patterned and white, but a shirt none the less. She slipped it over her body and buttoned it up nearly all the way before she reluctantly made her way out of the room and back to where she knew Jack was.

He looked over his shoulder and then back to the papers he had spread around in front of him, she found herself glad the room was so big as otherwise it would've been him taking over the floor space. She didn't need more reason to pussyfoot around him.

"My shirt?"

"I don't have any other clothes." She answered simply, his mouth formed an 'o' shape as Edie went to speak again, but was silenced by the sound of an annoying ringtone she'd never bothered to get rid off coming from the table next to him. "My phone?"

"Looks like the _boss._" He snickered, "Ya' better answer it. You don't want to lose _this _job as well."

A low blow, she pulled a face at him before snatching the phone away as quick as possible, swiping the answer key as she nervously pressed it to her face.

"Edith Napier?" The familiar voice said.

"Yes?" She answered meekly, embarrassed at how high her voice must have sounded.

"It's Lucius Fox, phoning on behalf of Mr Wayne. Your work hours have been sorted and filed, it's not much but it's a start." His kind voice traveled through the receiver and she found herself smiling.

"Oh, that's fine. Anything to get out of the house." She grinned as Jack gave her a sour look.

"And to practise your area of skill, I presume." The voice said, and she stuttered and stammered.

"Uh, y-yes that too-"

"Oh don't worry about it, Ms. Napier, I kid." He laughed, and Edie found herself sighing in relief. "Your first day is Monday, with hours from ten till four; if that's alright by you, of course."

"That's perfect!" She said a little too enthusiastically, calming herself down before she bordered on chilling, earning a laugh from Jack. "I'll be there, will the rest of my hours be given to me then?"

"Yes, of course. Report to the Applied Sciences department and I'll be able to kit you out with everything from there on in."

"Thank you, Mr Fox, I'm so grateful for this opportunity"

"Lucius, call me Lucius. We'll be working closely together since the size of our respective departments is small. Formalities would only make it awkward."

"Yes, of course. Sorry."

"Alright, we'll see you on Monday. Have a lovely weekend, Edie." She could practically hear his smile, and put the phone down at the same time. She pressed the lock button and put the phone on the table again, waiting for Jack to say something. Which he didn't. She sighed in exasperation.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" She said, fully aware of the whine in her voice.

"Ask what?" He replied, clearly uninterested.

"Never mind." She sighed, turning around and ready to stalk out of the room before she heard his voice.

"Congratulations." He said suddenly, and she was all too ready to believe her truly meant it.

"Really?"

"Work it out for yourself." Was his simple reply, no backhanded comment, no venomous tone. Nothing. No feeling. She gulped. Deciding to push her luck.

"Jack." She almost whispered, hearing him groan in annoyance before he turned his head and asked in a tone she would prefer not to hear again.

"What?"

"I'm going to need clothes, you know.." She winced on the inside, fingers crossed mentally.

"Yes." He drawled, an eyebrow raising, "Buy some."

"I was wondering if-"

"If _I_ would buy _you_ some?" He said seriously for a moment, before bursting in raucous laughter.

"Well, yeah." She said simply.

"You've got your _own_ money." He spat, turning back to what she could only described as his work. If it was even that. More like a budding plan for utter chaos and destruction.

"But judging by this place, you've got more."

He seemed to stop for a moment, as if he was contemplating, getting ready to reply with a comment that would knock her off her feet and she would be sent running back to the bedroom, but it never came. Instead he rose from his seat and walked into another room, whilst she stared after him. It was a longshot anyway, she hadn't expected anything from it. But when he returned, he walked close to her. And then reach out and grabbed her hand, turning it over so her palm was facing upwards before he placed a wad of cash in her hands and closed her fingers around it.

"Two thousand dollars, knock yourself out." He said, and she could have sworn she heard him say 'literally' afterwards. But chose to ignore the schoolgirl comment. She stared at the money, both impressed and terrified by the amount she now held. One part of her wanted to ask about where he came across such funds, but the other half knew to keep her mouth shut and she wouldn't get hurt. And then the of her realized she needed to thank him, instead of staring at the gift - even though it wasn't strictly a gift, he was probably waiting to take something back for it.

"Thank you." She whispered, before repeating it again in a stronger voice. And before she knew it, or he could reply, she'd placed a kiss on his cheek. Where his perfect skin and the beginning of his scars met. She let her lips linger there, her eyes closed lightly as she reveled in the nearness of it all. It made her feel content, and she didn't know why. Repulsion had gone long ago, now it was just a fuzzy feeling, for lack of better word. And she really didn't know what to make of it. If she had been less tired she supposed she would have been disgusted.

He cleared his throat, and she gulped. Staring at his lips as she pulled away, before once again her feelings had reigned control over her mind and she was gently placing her lips against his. He didn't respond, so she tried again. And again, this time slipping her arms around his neck, not even caring that he hadn't made a move, she was too taken away with her feelings to actually care. And then, in a movement that filled her with a sick sense of happiness, he slipped his arms around her waist rather roughly and pushed his lips violently against hers, his nose twitching at the way she pulled away and placed several pecks against his lips, leaving one lingering kiss against his scarred lips and then cheek before she pulled away.

"Go. There's a coat of yours by the door, it'll cover you up." He said, turning his back on her and returning to his seat. She stared after him, processing what had transpired before she nodded her head. And walked to the threshold, walking back to the main room once the coat had been slipped over her shoulders and zipped up to near the top.

"Thank you, Jack." She said as sincerely as possible.

"Shut up and spend,_ out_." He said loudly. Not even bothering to look at her.

"Goodbye to you, too." She muttered as she returned to the front door, clearing her throat as she lifted the latch. She knew she'd come straight back, and so did he. She had nowhere else to run, and she didn't want to tell the police she knew where they're most dangerous criminal was even if it was by an insane connection she had to him. Literally insane and bordering impossible, her dead husband returned from what was supposed to be the dead. But was really a self-imposed exile no thanks to the mob and just her plain existence.

If that wasn't a bond worth risking things for, she didn't know what was. Well, she tried to tell herself that. It wasn't as if she was harbouring a fugitive, she wasn't strictly doing anything wrong. No one had asked her to give him up, and hopefully no one would. At least it was something to keep her conscience in check.

She stopped as she heard his voice call after her, and as she turned her head to look over her shoulder - he stood in the doorway, arms folded as he leaned against the frame.

"Back before it even begins to get dark, be inconspicuous." He turned to leave, before he stopped and stared at her out of the corner of his dark eyes, "_Oh_, and _don't_ talk to strangers. Especially if they look shady and, uh, _Mob-like_."

And then he was gone. She had half a mind to follow him and demand to know why there would be 'mob-like' people wanting to talk to her, but she decided against it. Taking one last look at the large hallway, she sighed and lifted the latch of the door again, and stepped out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Edie found herself trailing and traipsing through the stores in the centre of Gotham, her feet ached. As if she'd walked a thousand miles, when it had been barely anything. So far, there were three bags filled with clothes in each hand, all garments at least two to three sizes too big, what was the point in buying small-clothes when she planned on growing?<p>

Just the idea, of being normal, able to look in the mirror and grin. Or even sit at a diner and not worry over how much she would be forced to eat in front of people. The happiness it gave her was unimaginable, it lit up her thoughts like a thousand gleaming bulbs. Speaking of which, her stomach began to rumble and she found herself having to place a hand on her middle and hunch over to make the noise stop, or at least quieten a little. She grimaced, but that soon turned to an arched eyebrow and a smirk as she saw some sort of fast food chain across the street, lodged between two huge department stores. Her shoes silently padded across the street as traffic stopped for the large crowd of them that crossed at the same time, and she found herself outside a building filled with something that would have once been her worst nightmare.

Pushing open the door, she found that there was a table she could claim right at the back of the place, lodged in a corner. She kept her eye on it as she stood in the queue, waiting in anticipation. She swayed slightly as someone larger than her breezed past her, and she found herself falling back into someone else who had come up behind her.

"Jeez', lady." The man said, steadying her with hands on her back, her face turned a bright pink colour as she stretched her neck to see who her pseudo-hero was.

"I-I'm sorry, someone pushed passed me-" She began, but was cut off.

"Hey, I saw. It's all fine." He said with a full-toothed smile, his skin was tanned and and his hairline was low, he had clear brown eyes and cheekbones high enough to cut yourself on. She found herself stammering slightly, nodding her head with a smile.

"Oh, if you say so."

"I do." he answered simply, placing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, "You eating on your own here today?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She said, remembering Jack's words about not talking to strangers. Plus, this guy didn't look like the mob. And what Jack didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Mind if I join you? I have to leave in about twenty minutes, but you look like you could use some company." He offered, and Edie was overcome. But before she could tell herself '_No, listen to what Jack said. You don't know this man.'_, she had already said it.

"Sure, no problem."

"Great, my name's Johnny."

"Edie." She held out her hand, laden down with bags and he gingerly took it into his own. She reminded herself to buy some perfume, knowing Joker - or Jack, he would be able to smell the other person on her. Even if they had only touched hands. In the midst of her thoughts, the cashier waved her over. And then she realized she didn't know the names of the food.

"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" The absent minded woman on the till said, blowing bubbles with her gum as she tried her best to smile without showing her obviously chemically whitened teeth, that reflected perfectly against the faux-tanned skin and rather pink lips.

"Uh, yes you may?" Edie asked timidly, before realizing how utterly stupid she must have sounded. She sighed, staring up at the lighted menu above the woman, who was now staring at her as if she was a creature from the black lagoon, and read the top four things on the list. "I'd like a Double Rodeo burger, Chili Cheese Bites," She paused, biting her lip before adding, "Twenty. The six Mini Pancakes and a large Orange Fanta, please."

"All for you?" The woman said, looking down her pointed nose at the sickly, close to death woman in front of her.

"Yes." Edie replied happily, her eyes strayed back to the menu and something caught her eye, a laugh escaped her throat as she recalled a certain scene from a film that at one point had been the only VHS tape she had owned, "I'd also like a Royale with Cheese."

The girl didn't seem to understand, though Johnny did. Who was stood next to her and she hadn't even realized, his eyes were wide at her order - assuming he didn't think that the food was for him as well. No, she wasn't sharing. She'd worked hard for this.

"You shoulda' done a Vince Vega impression." He cracked, and Edie found herself laughing before she put on her best Travolta voice, reaching out to give the woman her cash.

"_Oh man, I shot Marvin in the **face**._" She paused, accepting the change from the cashier before turning to him with a smile, "How's that?"

"Pretty fuckin' good." He admitted, his eyes brimming with laughter. "You've got a talent, kid."

"I just watched the movie a lot." She explained as the tray filled with food was handed over to her, and she shoved a Chili Bite in her mouth as they walked over to the solitary table she had eyed up.

"You a Pulp Fiction fan, eh?" He prodded, and as Edie slid down into the seat she opened the box containing what they'd called a 'Double Rodeo', not even noticing Johnny had no food.

"I just like Tarantino." She said with a full mouth, chewing her burger as he laughed at her lack of manners, swallowing before she said, "A lot."

"Best film?" He asked nonchalantly, sitting back against his seat as his eyes roamed the bags she had carried. His eyebrow twitched as he considered the amount of clothes that must have been in them, and how much money it must have all costed - and more importantly; where she got the money.

"Death Proof - Grindhouse, whatever you want to call it." She swallowed again, going in for another bite, "The one he did with Rodriquez, that's the best. Me and my-"

She hadn't been married when it came out, at least she didn't think.

"-My partner went to see it when it came out, it was beautiful." She stopped, remembering some of the horrific scenes, "In its own gory, misogynistic way."

He seemed amused at this, his eyebrow arched as Edie put down the napkins that had held her food, and delved straight into the next thing she could get her hands on.

"You like gore?" He asked, and she froze. No. Gore wasn't her thing, she hated blood. Loathed it. Too many bad experiences. A vision of Jack covered in blood on _that _night flashed through her mind, or when they had found his sister-

"No. I hate blood. The film's just really fun, you know?"

"Yeah. I know." He answered, and everything fell into silence. Edie avoided eye contact, quite content to just sit there and eat. Though if he wasn't there, she would have been slightly happier. Joker's words echoed in her mind; she _was _talking to a stranger. And he had advised her not to, out of her own safety. And she had pretty much ignored him. But then again, she wasn't a child. He couldn't exactly order her what to do.

"So, you gonna continue with your, uh-" He motioned towards her bags, and Edie stifled a laugh.

"Shopping? Yeah. I'd like to be home before it gets dark, so I'm pretty much heading out as soon as I finish this."

"You got a _lot _to finish." He said with a smirk, shaking his head before he slid out of the sticky plastic seat and rose to his feet, offering his hand for her to shake, "It's been lovely meeting you but I've got people to meet, and things to do."

"Oh yeah, it's been lovely! Thank you for keeping me company!" She said over-enthusiastically, eager to be left alone, if she was honest with herself. She had promised Jack and she needed to stick to her word. No more talking to strangers. God, she sounded like a child.

"Alright, stay safe." He said as he left her table, and soon her sight. Edie sighed, her eyes roaming over everyone who walked passed her table, and looked down towards where she was sat.

Her thoughts drifted to and fro, sometimes landing on what she would do at her new job, the hours which she would find out in exactly two days time, to her childhood and lastly back to the clown waiting at home - well, if she could even call it home. It was kind of him, she supposed, to actually put her up in a place, even if it was his. But she knew better, it was his duty, one that even he couldn't refute. He was heartless, something which she was struggling to grasp. But she had to, she knew the human psyche. He wasn't exactly caring, it was easy enough to see. And a person being totally heartless wasn't unheard of in her profession. She was just lucky that he had at least one decent bone in his body, or just one logical and rational brain cell. But she realized; perhaps his brain was completely logical, completely rational. He was just too intelligent, too belligerent. Nihilistic.

Yes, nihilistic. The only word she could use to describe him, and later she'd question him about it in her own way. Which probably involved annoying him greatly. But it would be nice, she supposed, like old times. Even though they weren't truly that long ago. A small smile, though sad, graced her lips as she sighed and looked towards the bags. She'd bought everything with his money, he'd actually been kind enough to give her cash to buy things for only herself, no mention of him. He had given up thousands of dollars just to accommodate her, it was surprisingly nice of him. And she realized she should have shown at least some gratitude, it was the least he deserved. Well - maybe not the least. He was the reason she didn't have any clothes in the first place, but she was willing to leave that to rest.

* * *

><p>What did you buy for a man who could have everything, or nothing? Or to a man that basically thought the world, everything in it and created by it, had no meaning?<p>

A pocket watch. That's what.

And Edie stared down at it with surprise, she'd actually found something that he may or may not have appreciated. Of course, she'd buy him more if she found something but this seemed to be the pièce de résistance. Nothing so far had compared, a few pairs of argyle socks and leather gloves had been at the top of her list at first, but once she had seen the beautiful silver antique, she had decided to buy it. And quickly had handed over three hundred dollars for it.

"For yourself, or someone else?" The old man behind the counter had asked her, the shop was quaint but not too small, just on the outskirts of the town centre. She'd passed it many times but this was the first time she'd actually entered, and she found herself liking what she saw.

"No, no. It's for my husband." She said quietly, inwardly cringing at the fact she had called him that.

"Is he a fan of antiques?" The man queried, but Edie couldn't feel annoyed. He was too sweet, he'd been as helpful as he could and presented her with the present she now held in her palm.

"No, well... He may be. He's a bit of an eccentric." She laughed lightly at the understatement. "He's rather philosophical, in his own way."

"Ah, the best kind of minds." The man said, his finger raised as if to punctuate his point. He seemed to begin to mull something over, "Is he a fan of books?"

"Yeah." Edie nodded her head, perusing through a collection of fabrics patterned with flowers and light colours. "He read every book I thought of, I don't know where he found the time though. I'd ask him if he'd ever heard of an author, and before I know it he'd be telling me his favourite works by them in ascending order!"

"Pardon me for asking, but is he... still with us?" The man asked gently, his head cocking to the side slightly as Edie's head turned to face him quickly, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"What? Yes... Yeah he's still alive, what makes you ask that?" She gulped, hoping her eyes weren't betraying the way she felt.

"You're talking in past tense, I seemed to be misled, but it's my fault." He smiled, tapping his finger against his head, "This ol' brains had it's day."

She stifled a smile, "He's still alive, yes. He's just changed, sometimes it's easier to refer to what he used to be like."

"Oh, work?"

"You could say that." She mumbled, but mostly to herself. She was unsure if the man had heard her, but that worry passed over her head at his next words,

"You said he was a reader, is he fan of Bukowski? Or Nietzsche."

"Of course." Edie replied, with an open mouth, she blinked a few times before nodding, "He used to be, anyway. At least I think-"

"Well, I have a collection of Nietzsche books that no one is ever gonna' wanna' read," He said, turning around to pick up a large and dusty cardboard box, placing it on the counter. Edie peered over the top and nodded her head, mouth agape.

"Bukowski, too?"

"The one and only."

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say. She'd love to buy those for him, too. Work off her debt, so to speak. But she didn't have enough hands to carry her shopping bags, and a huge box. It would be worth it, granted. Perhaps it would make him a little more... happy? How juvenile, she thought. But cheering people up, helping people, understanding them - it was what she was born to do. Trained to do. Literally. She closed her eyes lightly and nodded her head, accepting defeat. "I'll take them."

"No charge." He said kindly, and Edie opened her eyes widely in confusion. Books were precious, the idea of them being free. It was foreign, impossible. Why would someone wish to give away _books_?

"Why on earth not?" She looked aghast, before realizing how impolite she must have sounded, the poor man was trying to be kind and here she was trying, trying to rebuff his attempts, "I'm sorry, it's just unusual. Why are they free?"

"Old books like these don't sell anymore, kiddo, better they go to a home where they're wanted." He pushed the box towards her, and Edie felt herself at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted, hoisting the box into her arms, her shopping bags hanging from her elbows. She no longer had a mobile phone, so she couldn't even phone for Jack to pick her up. She could hail a cab though, hopefully he wouldn't say anything to her about _that. _If the driver dropped her off a block away from the apartment, then he couldn't complain. Especially not now she had gifts for him.

"'Thank you'" The man teased, and Edie nodded her head eagerly.

"Thank you, really this is so nice-"

"You're rambling, kiddo. Just make sure your husband takes good care of them." He said with a kind smile as Edie nodded her head, mentally checking that the pocket watch was tucked safely into her jacket, which in turn had been zipped up to the top since she hadn't bothered to change in one of the stores like she had previously planned. She tried her best to gently kick the door open, but being uncoordinated at the best of times meant her foot slammed against the glass, with a loud smack, and the door slowly creaked open.

She grimaced. Giving one last wave goodbye to the man, assuring herself she'd visit him again in his shop. It was rare you found a trinket shop, in any city she'd been to. Sifting through thrift stores and charity bins had been one of her favourite past times at some point, but she'd grown up and so had her ways to pass the time. She felt almost juvenile, and maybe it was a good thing. Usually her anxiety ran high, but lately she found herself feeling as if she was almost floating, of course there were still troubles, things that plagued her - but everything seemed _okay._In its own sick twisted way.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she hailed down a cab, the box almost causing her to topple back and her head to crack against the pavement multiple times, but the new found faith in herself allowed her to stay steady on her feet.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open, and Edie meekly stepped into the hallway, well aware that there was no key in the door, and it had been obviously left unlocked. Maybe it was because he was in there, and if anyone was to actually come in then they'd probably be carved up within a matter of hours. The police didn't seem like any kind of threat, now she thought of it. And there was probably a strong chance some of the officers were on his payroll.<p>

It felt like something almost out of a movie, the dark and dampened corridor adorned with garish wall-paper and dusty oak floors, and the indistinguishable feeling of knowing there was someone else in the apartment - who may or may not have been _safe_.

She heard the heavy door click shut as she walked on towards the door to the main room, pushing it open with her side before walking into the dark room. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness as she looked around, the large window didn't even have its curtains drawn, which meant she hadn't done what he had said.

"Welcome home." He said, and she could hear the irritation in his voice, she gulped. "Did you have _fun_?"

"Yeah." She answered cooly, determined not to give him any satisfaction in scaring her, "Yeah I did."

"_Oh_." He stated simply, "Did you talk to any, uh, _strangers_?"

Lying didn't seem like a good idea, so she simply strode forward as best she could with being laden down by her bags, and of course - the box. She placed them on the floor as she felt her way over to the wall, running her hands up and down the paper until she found the switch, and flicked it on. She turned back, seeing _him _standing next to a large armchair, somehow menacing even though he was literally doing nothing.

"Did you buy anything _worthwhile_?" He asked in disgust at seeing the bags filled with clothes, he looked back up at her and laughed when he saw the mock hurt on her face.

"I did, actually." She replied smoothly, bending down to pick up the books, she dumped the box in his arms and scratched her palms. "For you."

"For _me_?" He asked in confusion, well, at least she _thought _it was confusion.

"For you." She confirmed, and furrowed her brows as he flipped over the top and looked inside. When he didn't reply, she felt worry grow in the pits of her stomach. Had she done wrong? Did it really matter? She had tried to be nice, if he wasn't going to accept then he knew exactly where to stick it-

"How kind." He mumbled, mostly to himself, and sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I'll have to keep these safe."

Edie palmed the pocket watch as he left the room, it would be pointless to follow him and she knew it. But within seconds, he had returned an was wiping his gloveless hands against his pants.

"I got you something else, as well." She said quietly.

"You're too kind, babe." He drawled out blandly, an eyebrow arching as she moved towards him and dropped the item into his palm. "Buying me gifts with my money."

"Sorry for trying." She snapped, her mouth twisting into thin line as he bit back a snicker.

"I'm sure." Was his cool reply, and he placed the item into the pocket of his waistcoat.

"I don't even get a thank you?" She questioned, her voice soudning rather venemous in comparison to its usual tone. He seemed amused, before he moved forward and held his finger out.

"A thank you for buying me gifts, that I didn't want, with my _own _money?" He said harshly, "I thought doctors were supposed to be _smart_."

"If you're going to act like a dick then I won't bother next time." She snapped once more, for lack of a better term, and turned her back on him. It was a childish move, she knew, but it was the only thing she could conceive of doing. It didn't work, of course.

"_You _should be thanking _me._" His voice reached her ear as he whispered harshly against her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. "I helped you out of the _goodness _of my heart, you know. Maybe a kiss-"

"Nice try," She spluttered, storming her way towards the door, she stopped in her tracks as she reached the threshold and turned around to face him, her face reddened with anger, "Asshole!"

He burst into laughter, and she felt as if she would herself. She bit down on her tongue and jutted her chin out as if to stand her ground. She knew the drill, either be powerful or powerless. And if she could at least try to be powerful, well then she'd win - even if it was only in her own mind.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said in bemusement, obviously her reaction pleased him.

"Bed." She near-shouted, an eyebrow arched as his smirk grew.

"Oh, you mean _my _bed?"

"Yes. I do. And if you think I'm sleeping on those filthy sheets for another night then you are _sorely _mistaken!" Her voice raised as her sentence ran on, and his smirk had now turned into a slick smile, with raised painted eyebrows.

"Are you ,ah, for lack of a better word, _threatening_ me?"

"No. I'm telling you how it is."

"Ah, ah I _see_." He pretended to think, before shrugging his shoulders. His tone lost its humour as his eyes almost darkened, and she found herself gulping for the second time. "I suppose you'll have to sleep on the floor, like a _dog._"

"I suppose I will." She said quietly, her voice breaking as she gave him one last glare; but the look turned into one of sadness, hurt. And then she felt so disappointed with herself, for allowing herself to be weak, and she fled to the bedroom. True to her word, she avoided the bed as if it didn't even exist, and ran straight to the bathroom.

Her tears stained her hands as she wiped her hand ungracefully across her face, especially under her nose. She stripped out of her jacket, throwing it in the tub in a temper, and ripped off his shirt. Letting herself smile a little as the buttons scattered across the floor. She held it at the collar, and pulled as hard as she could, tearing the material in two.

"Bastard." She shouted, well aware that he would be able to hear her, and then sat down on the edge of the bath to remove her tights. Her tears had stopped now, and she realized her clothes had been left outside. Sleeping on the floor in her underwear sounded worse than sleeping on the floor in the pyjamas she'd bought.

With a grimace, she rose to her feet and padded across the cracked tiles, pulling open the door. She spared one glance to the bed, her brows tying together in confusion as she saw a stack of rather clean looking bed sheets, well, as clean as she would imagine. They still looked gritty, and maybe there was a bloodstain on the middle one, but god, was this his apology?

She frowned, sighing. Stepping quickly across to the main room. The light was still on and she saw his form staring out of the window, hands behind his back as his shoulders hunched over. She reached into the first bag she found, pleased to find the flannel pajamas she had purchased. She threw the shirt over her head and pulled up the pants as fast as she could, before she stopped, and stared at him.

"Thank you." She said simply.

But he didn't reply, so instead she walked up behind him as quietly as she could, and awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. Before she realized how lovelorn she must look, and snatched her hand away. That wasn't normal.

"Jack."

"_Joker._"

"Turn around." She said simply, and he did as she said. He looked at her in confusion as her fingers reached up and traced across the scars on his cheek. She paused, and he took the opportunity to speak, his voice low and harsh.

"I don't think that's-" But before he could finish, Edie had pressed her lips against his gently and held onto his shoulders. He stooped low and hands resting on her hips as he actually allowed himself to be taken in by the kiss, for once letting the _other _side slide out, like it had threatened to do for a while. But he quickly regained himself, as much as he could in his place, and dug his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises, his mouth suddenly taking control as she was bent back slightly with the force. She let out a cry, but he didn't know if it was pleasure or something else - nor did he care, particularly. She was here, that was all he needed to know.

Moments later, they broke apart, and his forehead rested against hers as she kept her eyes closed, breathing jagged.

"I have a meeting to go to." His words broke the tension, and she opened her eyes.

"I have a bed to make. And sleep in."

"You do." His mouth twitched as he replied.

"I think I'll go make it now." She breathed out, dried tears in her eyes as she leaned in, giving him one last kiss before she pulled away slightly, her mind frazzled, "Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid it's _vital._" He cracked a grin. She didn't like the look in his eye.

"I don't think I even want to know what it's about."

"My associates and I have some issues to smooth over."

"BY associates you mean lackeys, goons, dogsbodies-"

"Hold your horses, sweetheart." He stopped her before she could go on, and work herself into a panic, "I do have some, eh, _peers_. You could say. I have to work with others sometimes, you know."

She didn't reply, but it was obvious from the look on her face she was worried - maybe about him? If he got hurt? Or if others did, because of him. He couldn't help but chuckle silently at it.

"Don't worry, babe. I can play nice."

"Right, well. I hope you do." She said quietly, patting his chest in some form of affectionate gesture before she realized how silly it looked, so instead she looked back up. Staring into his dark, dark eyes and moved her hands away from her. "Come home safe."

"Ah, so this is_ home_ now?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere soon, am I?" She replied dryly, arching an eyebrow as she walked backwards and then turned around, leaving the room completely. She strolled into the bedroom, picking up the bedsheets as she heard him shout,

"_Don't_ wait u_p_"

"I won't." She said loudly, keeping her eyes on the wall as she unfolded the blankets, but when she didn't hear a door slam or at least shut quietly, she had wondered if he had actually even left.

But when she stuck her head around the door to the main room again, his coat was gone and there was no one there. But it was what she'd expected.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me about a week to write, and it's rather long. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, and I want to reply to my reviews that I've gotten but I really don't have time right now! So I'm sorry! Thank you to all who added this to alerts and favourites and reviewed it, it means a lot! The Joker was my first comic obsession and I don't want to abandon this at all!<strong>

**I won't deny that this took forever to get up, but I have good reason, I was hospitalized for depression after I did something very stupid and endangered my life, and terrified those around me. So with this chapter, I'd also like to add a message addressed to everyone that if they feel themselves low, down, depressed; or even anyone around them - please support yourself and them, don't do stupid things because it won't make it all go away, please get help and please, please, please keep yourself safe. Remove yourself from the situation. I won't preach the whole 'pick yourself up' shit because it doesn't work, but please keep yourself safe until you can get the help you need. x**


	20. Fake Plastic Tre

_If I could be who you wanted_  
><em>If I could be who you wanted all the time<em> -_** Fake Plastic Trees, Radiohead.**_

* * *

><p>She had dragged herself to bed that night, and tried her best to not be disgusted by the state of the duvet and sheets. On her way home from work when she finally went in she'd be sure to buy some new ones. Regardless of what Joker thought.<p>

Edie wasn't even sure she'd heard him come in last night, he certainly hadn't come to the bedroom, but then again she hadn't really expected him to, well; not really. Why would he? She was pretty sure he didn't sleep, maybe even not att all if he could help it. That was one thing about him that hadn't changed, she'd always wondered if it was insomnia or if he simply didn't need sleep. The latter seemed more likely.

The main room was empty, too. One of the panels in the large window cracked open slightly, blowing a cool chill through the apartment that hit her spindly legs. She shivered as she tugged on a pair of jeans that she'd taken into the living room with her, and shrugged on a large jumper that she hoped would shield from the cold.

"Jack?" She called out as she pulled on some socks, but there was no answer. So instead she whispered, "Joker?"

Still no answer. He hadn't come home. Which could only mean the worse - to her, at least. She sat on the edge of the beat up corduroy sofa and bit down on her nails, pressing the 'on' button and flicked over to the news.

"_Gotham rail transport service is still held, usual service will resume as soon as the repairs needed after the Joker's latest outing are complete_." said the newscaster, the same sickly plastic smile on her face as there always was. The ticker tape at the bottom said nothing about Jack, only little tidbits about the economic crisis or Bruce Wayne and his new girlfriend. Edie let out a sigh of relief, wiping her hands across her face as she breathed out and leaned forward, it felt as if a huge weight had from her shoulders; no one was hurt. But it still didn't explain where Jack had gone.

"What have you done now?" She whispered to herself, her hand hovering over the edge of the sofa as she slowly got to her feet, her socks sliding over the floor as she made her way back to the hallway, the front door was still closed and the air felt stale; no one had come home last night. Her eyes flickered to the open door at the end of the hall, and the locked one that stood opposite it. One room that hadn't been explored. Edie bit down on her lip, an eyebrow arching as the options ran over in her mind.

One; she could open the door and take a look at everything inside. Joker hadn't even mentioned if the closed off rooms were forbidden or not.

And two; She could open the door and take a look at everything inside, be found by the Joker and thus face his wrath.

Maybe it was some sort of inbuilt trouble seeking trait that made her do it, or maybe it was just pure curiosity. Possibly the fact that in her mind she desperately needed reassurance that the Joker, her husband, her _Jack, _was safe. But regardless of the reasons, her feet were already moving towards the room, and her hand was already on the handle, twisting it around until it gently creaked, and then swung slowly open.

Inside the room was a desk, pushed against the wall, a rug covered in what looked to be old blood stains sat in the middle of the floor, a bookcase filled with every book under the sun. Her fingers traced across the spine of one book, yet no dust appeared on her fingertip.

Maybe the room was more lived in than she thought.

Edie's eyes scanned across the room once more, and landed on a cot in pressed against the wall opposite, the sheets were grey and strewn across the mattress. The bed had been slept in. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved towards the bed, and sat on the edge. Her hands going into the sheets as she balled them up in her fists, bringing them up to her face as she inhaled, her eyes closing as she sat further into the bed, crossing her legs as she held the blankets close.

They even smelled like him.

Surprisingly, no tears left her eyes. And all Edie could do was to sigh shakily, finally admitting to herself just how much he had been missed by her. And just how glad she was that he had finally returned to her, regardless of the monster he had become. However much Edie wanted to deny it. But she had fallen in love with this man, this monster, and would pay the consequences. Edie had made her bed. And she would die in it.

* * *

><p>After hours of simply being sat in his bed, stray and dangerous thoughts flying through her head, she heard the door creak open. Her head snapped to attention, and in the doorway stood the man himself, dressed in his purple suit, face painted smudged and smeared yet still his bright red smile was defined perfectly.<p>

"I'd ask for an explanation as to _why_ you thought it would be a good idea to _snoop_, bu_t_ I don't think that'd make your situation any better." He said darkly, his head tilting forward as he stared. Had she been in the right frame of mind, her knees would have already hit the floor and the pleas would have already been leaving her mouth. "But, _ah_, I think I'll ask anyway."

_"_Come here." She whispered, her hand outstretched towards him as he arched an eyebrow and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"That's_ not_ the answer I was expecting."

"Please?" She queried, knowing that it came out as more of a question than the statement she had wanted. But still, he actually complied, much to her shock.

"This better be good." He muttered to himself, shedding his purple overcoat as he stepped towards her, leaving it in a purple heap in the middle of the floor. He stopped in front of her, hands on his thighs as he bent down, half surprised when she didn't flinch in fear. "Yes?"

Her hands reached out towards him, grabbed hold of his waistcoat and pulled him down. A look of surprise crossed over his face as he tumbled onto her, Edie's arms latching around his neck and one leg swinging over his waist.

"You seem, _ah_, _frazzled_." He laughed, his hands sliding under body as he rolled off her, till he laid by her side, both facing each other.

"I think I am." She muttered, closing the distance between their lips. Her stomach filled with butterflies as he complied, pulling her close. She could feel his scars rub against the corners of her mouth, and couldn't help a small smile. It was a strange sensation, slightly foreign to her now after all this time, but still it felt _right. _Everything felt right all of a sudden, her hand brought up to cup his cheek as she pulled away, staring into his dark eyes.

"I love you." She said hoarsely, well aware that it came out as no more than a whisper. Her eyes closed as she waited to be pushed to the floor, to hear his footsteps leave the room and finally a door somewhere in the apartment slam, whether it be the front or just one of the rooms. But none of that came, instead, she felt his hand trail down her back.

"Yeah." He muttered, leaning over her slightly as he reached over for the bed covers, silencing her completely. Edie blinked, no tears threatening to sting. There was... nothing. Just contentment, maybe a sliver of disappointment. But it was better than nothing.

"You must be hungry." She muttered, pulling herself away from him as she now sat on the edge of the bed, pulling down her sweater as she looked over her shoulder to his form lying on the bed, staring up at her with his hands folded on his abdomen.

"Yeah-"

"I'll make us food, you can't have eaten since yesterday. That's not healthy." Already standing up from the bed, she walked towards the door as he scoffed, eyes boring into her back. Her rambling had silenced him.

_'Good_.' She thought.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she cringed from embarrassment. Maybe telling him had been a mistake, because now she felt like there was a big black hole in the middle of her body that threatened to absorb any good memory she had ever had. And all he could say was 'Yeah.'

"_Yeah._" She muttered, mocking his voice as she swung open the fridge door and pulled out the only item of food in there, an old carton of take out food.

"I'll show you '_yeah'_" She muttered once more, adding a silent _'maybe' _in her mind, emptying the carton out onto a plate. Pulling another out for herself as she scoured through the cupboards for more food, finding only a tin of beans and a packet of cheese puffs. She ripped them open, gouging into the tin with a knife found in a drawer before she dumped them onto another plate, depositing equal food onto each piece of crockery.

It wasn't a real meal, but it would have to do. Shopping tomorrow after work seemed like it was becoming more and more of a reality. Which of course meant Edie would have to ask for more money from _him._

"Appetizing."

He cackled as Edie stepped into the living room, holding both plates in her hand. She stared down at him, earning her a skeptical look as she placed the plate on his lip and sat down next to him, her legs crossed as the television sit flicked on and an old black and white movie came into view on the screen.

"We need to buy some more food." She said as she pushed a cheese puff into her mouth. He only grunted in response, delved his hand into the pocket of his pinstriped trousers and left a wad of cash on her knee. She looked down at it, and then at him. He had no problem in giving her money, it was strange, before he had disappeared, money had been the one thing that was always guaranteed to cause an argument, a fight and one of them leaving the house screaming. Perhaps now this was his way of showing affection, that things were _okay _between them. Or to try to make things okay, not that she thought that mattered to him very much. But still, it was... almost kind of him.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say a word. So instead Edie leaned to the side and placed a kiss against his painted cheek, and settled down, resting her head against his shoulder.

They ate in silence after that, and once the food had gone, they stayed there. Leaning against each other and watching nothing but useless TV.

* * *

><p>The morning after had been a daze, he hadn't so much as moved a muscle as Edie flew around the apartment in a panic, pushing things out-of-the-way as she struggled to get dressed and leave in time to get to Wayne Enterprises by ten. It was already half past nine by the time she had fled the apartment, and she had only just, by the skin of her teeth, managed to get into the building at the right time.<p>

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises." The overly made up secretary said, a wide smile on her face as Edie stumbled to the desk. She offered a small smile, though her insides were churning in anxiety, "How may we help?"

"I need to meet Mr Fox, it's my first day and I don't know where to go." She said with a small laugh, trying to hide her embarrassment as the woman behind the desk seemed to roll her eyes.

"Sub-level, take the elevator to the lowest floor and you're there." The woman said, handing Edie a pass and lanyard to place around her neck, "Have a nice day now."

"Sure." Edie muttered as she walked away, her flat shoes tapping against the shiny floor of the foyer as she made her way to the metallic elevator, already empty and waiting for her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as it began to descend.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered, amazed at how cliché she sounded, before the doors opened and she felt like the entire tower would come falling down onto her, and crush her underneath. At least then she wouldn't have to start work today, because, well, she'd been crushed.

"Ah, Edie, come on out." Lucius Fox said, a large grin on his face as Edie swallowed and smiled, stepping out the elevator just narrowly missing the doors as they began to close.

"Hello." She said meekly, giving a small wave as Mr Fox turned on his heel and motioned for her to follow him through the white corridors, and finally into a room which she surmised to be his office.

"I'll be honest with you, the books and equipment... Well, most of your office hasn't exactly arrived yet. Mr Wayne ordered them from a specific supplier, and since the trains coming in and out of Gotham-"

"Are out of service because of the Joker, I know." She finished for him, he could only smile and nod his head, taking a seat behind his desk as he motioned for her to perch on the empty leather chair opposite.

"So unfortunately-"

"There's no work for me to start." She finished again, he smiled once more and again nodded his head.

"That's quite right. But," He paused, his hand resting out on the desk, "I do have something you could help me with."

"Oh?"

"As most people already know, Mr Wayne has only just come back to being the main shareholder and in control of the board, and in his absence the research and just general stock that accumulated in the archives during his father's tenure as head of Wayne Enterprises were stored down here, at our sub-level, and now we have stacks and stacks of things waiting to be accounted for."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?" She asked, her head leaning to the side. Mr Fox grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he rose to his feet and opened the door to another room, which looked large to say the least, and filled with towers of boxes nearly reaching the ceiling.

"I need your help to find out what's inside these."

"Oh." She muttered. "I see."

"Care to help?"

"Of course." She smiled. At least she wouldn't have to interact with anyone else that day

* * *

><p>The time at her new work had flown by, and already she was trudging up the many stairs to the apartment armed with bags of food being dragged behind her, and one with a selection of clean bed sheets. She'd chosen dark purple, knowing full well about Joker's affinity for the color. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, she'd reached their level. Trust him to pick the top floor, the only apartment that far up. At least no one would find them.<p>

"I'm home." She called out, as the door opened and closed with a heavy thud behind her, out of nowhere the Joker appeared, bolting the door closed with locks and keys she'd never seen before.

"Is there a new found security threat?" She asked, "Or are you just being careful."

"Nothing wrong with a little_ caution_, babe." He said as he walked away, not even bothering to help with the bags.

"_Says you_." She said to herself, dropping the bag of bed sheets outside the door to the bedroom and dragged the rest into living room, he was hunched over the television set, staring down at it. She couldn't see his face but she could have sworn something was bothering him. And that was a rare sight to see.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She said, moving closer to him before she rested a hand on his shoulder, looking towards him as his head turned to face her.

"I've just, _ah_, got a little _competition_." He said with a grin, his tongue probing his scars as he turned back to the television set, slinging an arm over her shoulder as an image of a man flashed on screen, wearing a green suit, a top hat and a cane. "He calls himself _Riddler._"

"Why?" She asked out of habit, he looked down at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Because he likes riddles, why else?" He said blankly, and she nodded her head. It made sense.

"And how is he competition? Surely there's loads of you-"

"Us?" He queried, an amused look on his face.

"You know, uh... criminals." Her voice lifted at the last word, her head leaning to the side as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I, _uh,_ prefer the term 'anti-hero'."

She scoffed, and he laughed manically, his whole body turning to face her.

"Something _funny,_ woman?"

"No." She replied, a smile on her face as his lips met hers. Her hands slid around his neck and her fingers dug into his back as he moved as close to as he could, his teeth nipping at her lip whilst his scars rubbed against her own cheeks. She pulled away, much to his disgust, and surprised herself with her own words, "Come on, you can worry about your pissing contest later, _we _have our own business to get out of the way."

"If you insist." He growled, a smirk on his face as he lifted her up, earning a scream from her as he carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door open, "But you _still_ need some _meat_ on your bones."

He squeezed her thigh, and she let out a laugh as she planted her lips against his again, melting in his arms at the feeling of just how plain at home she felt finally, how unusually normal and _nice _the situation was.

"If that's what makes you happy, then it makes me happy." She whispered, looking up at his dark brown eyes, almost black in the lack of light, he licked his lips and nodded his head, diving in for another kiss.

"Oh, it _does."_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was rushed to say the least, I'm not happy with it but hey-ho, that's what constructive criticism is for, eh?<strong>  
><strong>I may go back and rewrite it several times over, so if any of you have anything of said criticism, I appreciate it greatly!<strong>

**And thank you to those who reviewed, I woke up one morning with 20 email alerts, I was shocked to say the least! I tried to reply privately but alas I believe my PM box is broken, since I sent a bunch of 'thanks yous's but not one of them have appeared as a sent message, so I'm unsure if it's working or not.**


End file.
